Love Hina: Bara
by 4fireking
Summary: Ian is the son of Keitaro and Naru. He's working too get into Tokyo U and is working at a bar. Until one day he's father gives him a letter on how he's retiring and needs him too watch the Hinata House. Story includes lots of nudity, crude language, violence, and daughters of original show.
1. Volume 1, Chapter 1

Author Note: I own this story, not Love Hina created by Ken Akamatsu.

This story takes place years after the end of Love Hina. It will involve the son of Keitaro and Naru, the son of Kanako Urashima and nephew of Keitaro and Naru, and a new generation of residents; some of which are related too original characters. Every Chapter will have a character or two's biographies. Ian 'Shima' Urashima Age: 18 Gender: Male Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue The son of Keitaro and Naru. He is someway ways like his father. He's good at drawing, Archaeology, doesn't like seeing people in trouble, and is honest (though it's mostly a bad thing). He's different in good and bad ways. He gets nervous around girls and just ends up mad at them, has his mother's temper, is good in school as he appears stupid in everything else, and picks his own fights. Rina McDougal Age: 18 Gender: Female Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green.

The daughter of Sarah Mcdougal. Her mother and her lived in the Hinata House all their life. She's developed a habit of making people's life miserable just like her mom. The pranks including putting socks filled with goo on Ian's feet when he's sleeping and nailing the sock into the floor, sending her snow leopard Toru on him when he's outside, making fake letters usually leading him too one of the girls room and getting beat up. Unlike the other girls; what she does too him is out of curiosity over how Ian does things and it impresses her.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 1: _Beginning of Hinata!_

A young man is sweeping the floors in a restaurant solely using his right hand and uses his left hand to wipe sweat off his forehead. It is the first day of Summer, yet it already feels like the hottest day of the year. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black biker uniform his boss let him wear, blue khaki shorts, and black sneakers. Other noticeable features were the cuts and bruises all over his face, restless leg syndrome in his left leg, and a golden ring on his index finger.

" Ian," old raspy voice called behind. " There's a letter for you."

Ian got too excited—tripped on the broom. He fell on a table. A bulky and brutal faced man was on that table, and wasn't keen on Ian breaking his pitcher of beer. A Man with short gray ivy hair, large choppers, blue jacket and jeans, no eyebrows. Ian slightly sobered from falling. Noticed his undoing. Creeping his head up, seeing the bulky gritting his teeth too him, tried making an impression, smiled.

" Ah…. Tabs on me," Ian hastily replied.

Man didn't care about the money. He grabbed Ian, trying to run away, and brought him closer to his face. Ian could feel the booze leaking out his mouth.

" Know how ya can't drop the soap in prison?" buffoon of a man teased. " Never mess with the devil."

" You're not the devil," Ian replied. "Your practice." Ian smacked his head back. Behind of his head hurt the man's mouth as he dripped blood out. Ian grabs his broom and dustpan. Man counter's with a jab attempt. Ian blocks it with the dustpan, and smacks him on the head using the broom.

" Ahhh!" More voices yelled in the restaurant.

Ian backed up. Dozens of other people encircled him, panting, fists raised up. Ian could take them down easily. Heard his termination:

"STOP!" Ian's boss yelled from far away.

Everyone ducked. All on the ground, hands on their heads, and shaking. Ian felt boss's cold breath on the back of his neck. He was paralysed. He knew: Boss isn't someone you tick off.

Ian turned to his boss, Mr. Fisher. An elderly man, tubby, white muscle suit, gray pleated pants, short white hair out his head, armpits drenched with lots of sweat, amber eyes, and large white mustache under his chin.

Mr. Fisher squeezed Ian's left shoulder, belabored, worried, said, " Am taking you out of this."

Ian pushed his hand away, angry, said, " I don't need your help."

" Am not helping you. We go; we'll be in deep shit. Besides, there's something for you."

###

Ian sat in Mr. Fishers office. Ian was anxious. It's been a year since he's left home, was living in a rundown apartment on his own, and worked at Fishers Pub for $11 an hour.

Mr. Fisher held his left hand out, holding a red envelope, saying, " This is for you. Keep your head up when reading. I want to _see_ the _look_ on your face."

Ian opened the top of the envelope. Reading….

**Dear Ian**

**I've recently retired from Archeology. Me and your mother finally get too spend all day together; we can't run the Hinata House. **

**Am entrusting it too you. Congratulations, Ian. Here's some words of advice before you enter. You'll meet Daisuke at the entrance. Keys are in a fake rock scattered in a pile of rocks you'll need to enter the house. And whatever you do…. Don't go anywhere without Daisuke. **

**A little fatherly advice. The first woman you see naked in the house…. Usually is the one you'll spend the rest of your life with. Can't say more. Am writing this out loud, and your mother's coming to "talk" sense into me. **

**With Eternal Love, Dad.**

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Management. The one thing he's ever dreamed of. A task, giving too him by his father, examined letter of "Love"…. Crumbled it up. Ian made a lazy attempt to score the paper in a trash can behind, however, missed it by an inch.

Mr. Fisher leaned forward, left eyebrow raised up, goofy grin on his face, saying, " Thus I've done my end of the bargain. Get-back-to-work."

(dash)

Closing time at Fishers Pub. Drunks, roughens, wealthy businessmen, and tubby-obese men walked out. Ian and Mr. Fisher were the last one's too leave.

Ian explained his situation too Mr. Fisher. He was making a temporary leave of absence. Mr. Fisher understood. He was once _young_. Also, had a wife and children to look after. However; made their last farewell speeches.

" Here," Mr. Fisher said, handing a 19th century blackwood box. " These are our finest bottles of wine. Generations old. You need them more than I. Miss's wants me 'clean'.

Ian took the box away, both hands holding it by the sides, held it close to his chest, acknowledging the kind gesture, " Thank you, sir. I just need to sort things out. I'll be back working before you know it."

" I thought you were getting a new job? You ask me, that doesn't sound like a bad place to _work."_

" Sir, will you please not tempt me, Mr. Fisher. I've already sworn myself too working with you, sir."

" That's nice to hear, theoretically. Good-bye and good luck…. Ian 'Shima' Urashima."

(dash)

Ian had a cellphone. He received a text from his relative Daisuke. Ian was less than keen on working at the Hinata Household. He had many non-fond memories of listening to his dad working there. Never learned what type of house he ran, however, heard they allowed "specific" types of people live there.

Ian came up to the stairs of the house. Came up too his cousin Daisuke. Daisue had short-trimmed raven black hair, hazel eyes, wearing a white school uniform with a with a black tie, black groomed school pants, and open-toed beige brown sneakers.

" Daisuke, you bastard!" Ian called from far away. " Come over here, and give me a brotherly hug, man!"

Ian _teased_ his cousin. Ian knew how bodily contact made Daisuke sick at the very thought. However, Ian was intrigued on seeing how much Daisuke's changed. They haven't spoken in three years. However, not much changed in appearance for Daisuke besides his height.

Daisuke showed his true colors: Bookworm. A small black leather notebook and an actual crow's feather with black ink on its tip. Daisuke used his quill too write in the book, consistently. Said while avoiding eye contact:

" Keys were taken care of for now. Do with them as you please."

Daisuke had unimaginably amazing throwing skills. Pitch the keys like a baseball behind his back—threw them right at Ian—knocking him right into the ground. Ian tried catching his breath, keys hit his windpipe.

" Augh. Erm…. L-little help, please."

###

Ian and Daisuke were in the lobby. His father recently made some redecorating. He added a green velvety polyester sofa, glass chandelier hanging above, expensive china plates in a visible glass door trophy case, and an HD TV against the wall. Almost everything Ian heard about the lobby remained intact.

" Well, this is where we'll start our tour," Daisuke said in a formal fashion. " Now, we should begin with the –"

" Wooh," Ian interjected Daisuke's information. " First things first. Where is the hot springs. I could use some relaxation.

###

Ian found one of the many hot springs and decided to relax in it, undressing (took his clothes off before getting into the swimming shorts)

He swam deeper and deeper into the water…. Then he found something unusual, a cave near rocks. Daisuke was "watching" him at the time. Daisuke instead kept reading words in his black notebook, sitting on a rock, cross legged. Ian wanted to inspect the cave and journeyed inside it

" _Bad move, cousin,_" Daisuke thought too himself. " _May they have mercy on your soul_.

###

Cave was dark and cold for the first few moments. Suddenly…. Light seeped in infront of him. He swam up to the surface and found himself in a different location—

Ian quietly exclaimed, "Pink-painted fence? Flower paintings? Stuffed animals? Where the hell am I?" Ian felt his senses tingling, he looked at the side of the spring and found something he never dreamed of seeing in reality!

" Ahh…! Isn't this so _nice_ and _cool?" _said a lovely young girl with long blonde haired girl. She wore a pair of sleeping shades over her eyes; she doesn't know she's in the same spring as he is! What's making Ian's blood boil more than normally is the fact that shes' almost naked (in a blue two-piece bikini)! He tried to swim away (he's scared of what may happen if she notices him) slowly.

The girl continued on, " Don't you love to soak in hot springs?" Ian said nothing, just nodded slowly before diving. She thought his silence meant "yes" and exhaled, "Total heaven!" He slowly walked out, she heard the water dripping from his body and turned to direct her voice to him or someone else she thinks he is, " Guess what! I think I'm getting a little bigger; especially in the chest!" He nervously looks and gasped at her chest!

Feeling nervous, he tried to mimic a woman's voice she could possibly know, "I'm very sorry, how silly of me intruding, I'm not in the mood today." And slowly tried to head back for the underwater cave before she could take off the shades… the young lady said to him, "Wow! You did Nurse Joy from 'Pokémon' perfectly, Foxy! Of course, you have such a talent of being a copycat at times. But you're still no match for my Maho Shoujo." Then followed him in the water and jumped him!

Then she felt something rather personal of Ian's. "What's this rock hard thing? It's getting bigger and bigger… Wait a minute… Foxy?" Ian gulped and said in his nervous "masculine" voice, "No, not who you think at all." She took off her linen shade to reveal her beautiful green eyes staring right at Ian straight at the face (he quickly turned around and got away as soon as she let go)!

As she got a good look of him… she screamed, "EEEK, PERVERT!"

###

Ian tried to get out of the building. He rushed through the corridors fast as his legs could move. " GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! HELL, BITCHES BE CRAZY!"

Ian stumbled and landed face first between something soft…And squishy… And round… And there were two of them… Ian lifted his head up and saw another face. A females. " Erm…" A pale young woman with blue, black-streaked hair and wearing a tight shirt, pants, and shoes, all black, stares at the intruder with an un-amused look on her face. " I don't know who you are, or why you are here…" She begins in a monotone voice. " … But I would really appreciate it if you get your face out of my cleavage, you perv…" She then grabs Ian by the face, and threw him behind her back.

Ian hit the wall behind face first. He made a quick recovery as his legs touched the ground. " Stop him!" Blonde haired girls voice yelled behind. " That pervert watched me in the hot springs!"

" He's a rapist!" Other girl yelled.

" Leave everything to me," Another girls voice said left of Ian. He had a glimpse of her. Also his age, long silver hair, tanned, wearing silver button pyjama's, and comfy white rabbit slippers on her feet. She used both hands to carry a heavy piece of machinery…

" Is that a motherfucking RPG!" Ian screeched. " They've got kids with motherfucking RPGs!?" Machine made a loud BZZZ. Ian knew that was _never_ a good sign. Made a absence of leave—

" Shoot him, Kimza!" Blonde haired girls voice yelled. Ian practically dissolved into clouds. He escaped fast enough for cotton clouds too appear in his place. Ran the other way, however, machine had been fired. Ian ducked into another door.

All he saw was darkness. He heard an explosion. Ian heaved from his mouth. Thought the worse was over, however, it had just begun. Something soft touched him on the cheeks. Whatever it was, seduced him. " Well, well," Sexy brogue of a woman said behind him. " I've been looking for a Human Vibrator."

" Gyah!" Ian felt woman's legs walking on top of his broad shoulders. He'd felt the gentle touch of a woman; became overly angry. He just wanted to yell, " Get off me!" Woman took that as a challenge. Having his blood boil, teeth gritting, saw a woman's face.

Person also blonde. Wearing a cheerleaders outfit of white and red, pon-pon's held by both her arms, and characoal eyes. " You're my vibrator. I could use a nice Zing. Tell out your wood, now!" She'd fallen, Ian ran out the door, seeing another door, and him opening it and going inside.

Whole room was blank. " What in the world." All there was were white walls, and a woman. One who's tri-tailed black hair breezed despite no air, sitting by a bamboo tree, and found her humming too herself. " Hello. How are you doing?"

" Fine." Woman seemed different from all other girls. They'd hurt him over being a man; reasons he was never told. Looked at the girl, seeing her meditating, smiled.

" You should probably leave. Four girls are coming after me."

" They'll take 5 minutes at the most," Girl said in a emotionless tone. " They'll scream at you, you'll scream back, they'll sick Toru our snow leaopard on you, and… The one who loves you the most will save you from leopards end."

" How do you know—" woman raised her hands up. She'd stopped Ian midsentence. " You've 4 minutes in counting. My names Chazona. There's nothing in the world am interested in. It's a shame; I see everything. The whole world, what happens next, and how things really turned out. By the way. Adolf Hitler's actions our family related."

" So… You can see everything?"

Chazona raised her hand in midair, stopping Ian midsentence, saying, " You've got 2 minutes. Our futures will always be pre-set, unless we change it. I on the other hand… Cannot leave this room. I leave… The whole world shall crumble." Chazona made humming noises from her mouth she neglectfully remained silent. She believed not doing anything would divert Ian's attention. First time she's been wrong.

" Look, am pretty much on a limb here. Why are these girls trying to kill me in the first place?"

" You're trespassing."

" Trespassing? How am I the one trespassing?"

" This is an All-Girls Dormitory." Ian comically fell backwards. He was in deep trouble! He should've paid attention to his father's words. _Stay close too Daisuke_. But, no. It was just him, in a room with a strange girl, about to be attacked. However, he wasn't willing too be hammered. He was _his _own man.

" Tell me, Chazona. Your saying I survive about a snow leopard?"

" Weeell, that's entirely your decision. You can start… 3…2….1…"

" HE'S IN THERE!" Blonde haired girls voice yelled on the other end. Door too Chazona's room fell down. The snow leopard made his appearance. Body appeared average too an average snow leopard. Irregularity, a bird mark scratch on his right eye. All girls Ian bumped into before made way into the room.

" Oh, shit," Ian cursed loud enough for everyone too hear. " Why does shit always happen too me? Snow leopard snarled too Ian. He immobilized him just by staring. First girl Ian ran into showed up left side of the snow leopard and stroked its fur.

" Ha. Thought you could sneak in here and have a peek, pervert? Well… Am sorry too disappoint you. You're are prisoner!" The blue haired girl walked up too the blue haired one. She poked her on her left arm, worried.

" Don't get overexcited, Rina. ( rubbing face into her left arm) We just have too report him." .

" _Are those two lesbians or something? _Ian pondered. " _Oh, well. I'll got Bigger thing too worry about.`` _Ian tried to look almighty. He raised his hands up high and dashed towards the door. Cloud of dust formed right behind him. The girls were all unimpressed by his move.

`` Sick`em Toru,`` All four girls said in unison.

Toru`s growling became more apparent. He hunched over and kept his claws out. Ian froze with the animals ferocious appearance.

`` By the way, Ian. When I say `one who loves you shall save you`,`` Chazona spoke at the worst possible time. I wasn`t referring in the present. You don`t run; you will die.`

``Oh…. Dear.`` Ian stopped running forward. Sprinted fast as he could away from the monster. Snow Leopard chased after him the entire way. All the girls cheered for Toru the leopard. Except for Chazona whom was too busy sleeping.

``That`s the way Toru!`Rina`s loud voice took over Ian`s ears. `` Shred him too pieces!`

`` Not if I can help it!`` Ian took a small wooden baton out his pockets. He reared his weapon back, and smacked the rampaging beast by hitting his head. He`d fallen back.

Ian stood over the wounded animal. Presence of Ian infuriated the cat. Both males growled at each other. All four girl`s stared at them as if they were nut jobs. Toru the snow leopard made his pounce—Ian shoved the baton in his mouth at the last second. Snow leopards attitude changed too biting on the piece of wood.

`` What are you doing?! Eat him!"—Rina.

Ian's ulterior was usually clumsy. He felt a flow of energy surging right inside his body. Pulled his free arm back—punched the cat squarely on his right cheek. The poor creature fell over.

Every girl were shocked by Toru's downfall, and for different reasons. Rina feared her pet's health. Second one never thought he could hit a leopard. Third one by how a non-machine could do such a thing. Fourth was fervidly excited over the outcome.

" Grrr… Yui!(Blue haired) Help me get Toru up. We'll take him down a—"

" That's enough!" Daisuke's voice yelled behind the girls. Daisuke walked right in(reading book) the room, one step at a time, and making way for the large snow leopard in front of him. Daisuke kneeled down, feeling his neck for a pulse, still reading from booklet. " Vital signs are normal. He just needs a little rest."

Every girl sighed in relief, however, not Rina. She continued glaring at Ian.

" Daisuke-senpai. Who's that ignorant man?"

Daisuke lifted his head up, seeing the worked up simpleton, said clear enough for everyone to hear, " Ian 'Shima' Urashima. He is going to be your new landlord.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Volume 1,Chapter 2

Author Note: I would like to take this space too answer some of my past reviews. First, my real name isn't "Ian". And "Ian" can be a Japanese name. You'll find out what relationship Ian has with Rina and Yui in later chapters. Next, Rina's father isn't part of the Love Hina series, however, will be introduced later. And, putting Keitaro and Naru on the table of contents was my friends way of playing around. Keitaro and Naru will show up in later chapters.

**Yui **

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Black

She's also spent most of her life in the Hinata House. A straight 'A', well behaved student, highly disapproving of Ian's living there, and his attitude. A bit shy, she has trouble speaking her mind most of the time. But when Ian really grates on her nerves, she sure gives him a piece of her mind! Unlike her mother, she's a terrible cook and usually only eats fruit and grain. She's top in her classes, her grades aren't as good as Ian's, and it makes her curious about him.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 2: _We want you out!_

Ian, Daisuke, and the girls Ian encountered were back in the lobby. Daisuke sat with the girls, on the polyester sofa. Ian sat cross-legged on the ground, frowning. Rina and Yui had their arms crossed and were frowning. White haired girl staring curiously at Ian while wiping a dust cloth against a QBZ-95 rifle. Girl wearing a cheerleaders outfit staring seductively at Ian.

" No!" Rina yelled. " I can't believe he's an Urashima. Their good people," Rina's frown turned into a wicked smile. She rubbed the locks of her blonde hair. " Especially Keitaro. Me and my mother just 'love' too prank his dorky ass."

" Believe it or not, bitch!" Ian yelled back. " Hell, I don't like this either. But my father made me the landlord, and that's that. So get used to it." Rina and Yui weren't happy. They both wanted to "kill" Ian. However, stayed frowning and arms crossed. Daisuke reached out, holding a treatise, using other hand to clutch `n` read his notebook.

`` Here are your forms. Don`t worry, it's easy. Just sign your name, clear enough for us to read, and everything… Will come into place.`` Rina and Yui tried to snatch the treatise away. Daisuke was very _nimble_ with his hands. Threw the paper, floating midair, and landed on Ian`s lap.

`` Hmmm…`` Ian hummed as he lift the paper up. `` _Let`s see…`` _Ian thought while reading. `` _This treatise is for Hinata House. The owner of this treatise, mainly me, will be in charge of looking after all residents, having a good/healthy relationship with residents, and must be in charge of damages and months' rent. This treatise's ownership will be removed: The owner loses it haphazardly, has reached a minimum age of retirement, or gives it too another member in his/her family."_

" Is anything wrong, Ian?" Daisuke asked. Ian tapped his fingers against his chin. Peered from his letter and looked at the four girls leering/staring/luring him. He took a pen out his pocket—wrote his name in a flash: _Ian Shima _Urashima_. _Passed it too Daisuke.

" I think you'll find everything resolved," Ian said with his arms stretched too Daisuke. Rina and Yui reached for the treatise. Daisuke's hands moved too fast for them. He'd taken the treatise, and stuffed under his jacket. Daisuke stood up, signaling Ian, fiddling his fingers, the perplexed new landlord stood on his feet and shaked his cousins hand.

" Let's continue our tour," Daisuke quaffed. He didn't trust Ian roaming the halls, alone. Daisuke made sure his left hand squeezed Ian's left arm. He dragged his cousin, away from the lobby, leaving the girls too wonder. Rina was the only one who smiled, wickedly.

" _That's right, pervert,_" Rina thought too herself. " _Enjoy your time. I'll make your stay here… A quick one."_

###

Ian and Daisuke were in the last room of their tour. A room filled with computer monitors, megaphones, and paper with pens/pencils. Daisuke pressed a power button on one monitor and a screen on Line Interpreter.

" As you can see…" Daisuke droned. "Nothing's sacred here." Daisuke Picked up pieces of paper piled together and shoved them too his cousin. Ian had sharp pain in his gut; papers hit him. Ian stared at a title: _Monitoring Activities_.

" Wait!" Ian yelped at the title. " You want me too… Monitor the girls here?" Blood dripped out from his sexual thoughts. Daisuke took note of Ian's fetish; flipped notebook open and scribbled away with his pen. Daisuke closed his book. He sighed as it closed.

" You'll only be here around 10 o' clock P.M. Got it? This room was funded by Kaolla Su. Our sole purpose: Make sure nothing out scheduled happens. We'll make sure the girls are _in their rooms_, _alone_, and will be _sleeping_. No exceptions. And…" Daisuke took 4 beige folders out his pocket—threw them at Ian—caught while landing on top of his handbook.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?! " Ian yelled. "Tossing papers everywhere?! What are these anyways?!"

Daisuke returned too reading in his notebook, flipped a few pages, then turning too Ian, answering his question, " Those are the dormitories records on residents, where they were raised from, up till now. I'd suggest you review'em."

Daisuke put his notebook down and moved up to a computer monitor. Daisuke started typing on the keyboard. Ian was awestruck by how he could be so determined. However; opened the folders. His mind drifted too them.

" _Rina __McDougal," _Ian red too himself. "_ Daughter of Sarah Mcdougal and Hiyaya Natako. Age: 18. Likes: Pulling pranks, running, meat, making other's feel miserable. Dislikes: School, homework, reading, writing, green vegetables, sleep. Awards/achievements: None."_

" How goes the work, Ian?" Daisuke joked in a farmer's tone of voice. Ian panicked hearing Daisuke's voice. Nearly dropped the files in his hands, however, catched all them before they'd hit the ground.

" JUST PEACHY!" Ian screamed lividly. Ian seeing himself holding onto Yui's document—opened it right up. " _Yui Maehara. Daughter of Shinobu Maehara and Kentaro Sakata. Weird how she's got her mother's last name. Oh, well. Age: 18. Likes: Reading and cooking. Dislikes: Animals and games. Awards/achievements: Kapaechi Institute 2015 Award for Academic Work._

Ian took the next file out, opening it up, seeing the picture of the silver haired girl. " _Kimza Kaolla. Daughter of Kaolla Su and rich Arabian Emperor. Age: 16. Likes: Inventing. Dislikes: Not inventing. Awards/achievements: Best her mother in creating weapons._

Ian took out the next tiles, opening it up, seeing the picture of the blonde cheerleader. " _Aku Himawari. Daughter of Uizhuo Himawari, Japans most notorious gangster, and one of his many whores. Age: 18. Likes: Using men for money, and cheerleading. Dislikes: Having to deal with conflict. Awards/achievements: White Tullips cheerleading captain. _

Ian closed the folder he was reading. Piled all four together. Found a table on his right hand side, and placed them on the table,. Turned too Daisuke. " Why isn't Chazona in these files. She's part of the Hinata House, right?" Daisuke tried ignoring Ian via reading, however, couldn't stop too being silent.

" Chazona's not a part of this household. She came here 2 years ago, badly wounded; I might add, so we nursed her back to health, and she repays us by staying here and never leaving her room she finds too be alluring her."

Daisuke picked up his notebook. He flipped through the pages, humming too himself, trying to divert his attention from Ian. Ian had his own plans. Set the package his boss gave him on a table. Top of it opened it. Bottles of baijiji, kaoliang, majiu, and American whiskey. Ian picked the whiskey.

" _Here's too my new life," _Ian told himself. Found a small plastic glass in the case. He set it on the table. Poured the whiskey in his glass. And raised it too his mouth. " _A toast! Whatever I feel… Let it pullulate." _

Ian drank from the glass—coughed out the alcohol, yelling out loud, " Gyah! Taste like shit!" Ian had another problem: " Do you know where the restroom is?" Daisuke closed his book. He cursed under his breath; Ian 's needs agitated him.

" Down the hall," Daisuke murmured. " Turn right. It's the door with a pink panda on it. And please… If you see any residents while wondering… Run like hell too get away."

###

Ian found the door he's searched for. A triangular yellow metallic sign with a panda on a chain around the doorknob. Ian felt his hands going numb. He remembered watching situations like this on anime, person walks in and most likely finds a girl changing, never ending _well._

" _It's okay." _Ian tried telling himself. " _I'll just open that door, and walk in. Easy-peasy. Nothing-will-go-wrong." _Ian covered his eyes with right hand while left worked its way—knowing what _may _lay dormant on the other end—opened the door and found… Nothing. Just an empty washroom with a sink and 1 toilet.

Ian made his way into the bathroom. Slammed the door behind him, and switched the lock, locking it. Ian PHEW in relief. He was in the bathroom, presumably alone, and away from trouble. He couldn't believe his fate—Woman's hands rubbed him behind his shoulders.

" You owe me, human vibrator," Aku's seductive voice hissed in his right ear. Ian had nosebleed heftily, unnoticed. His curiosity got the better of him, reaching for the doorknob, making a fleeing attempt, felt a soft-warm throb instead.

" Aku?" Ian more stated than asked, feeling what he thought to be a bosom.

" Don't call me 'Aku'. Everyone knows me as 'Foxy'. And why wouldn't they. Am so… Ravishing."

" _That's right, baby," _Rina thought, overhead ventilation shaft. Everything was her doing. Plan: Foxy seduces Ian and makes it appear he's violating her, she videotape it and pass it to the police, there landlord's out here "equation"; sent to jail." _Oh, baby, yeah! Work it, sister! Work it! Show that perv!"_

Foxy lifted under her cheerleader uniform. Pulled it off. A two-cut sky blue bra was shown, along her H-cup hidden bosoms. Ian's nose gushed tremendous amounts of blood. Oozed unhealthily out and dripped on the floor. Ian's fear of woman raised his blood pressure. He's head became foggy. Reached a second time for the doorknob—opened wide. Ian didn't want any trouble; ran away while holding his bleeding nose.

" What a strange lad," Foxy spoke behind. She noticed a part of his shirt was torn off and in her hand. Foxy tilted her head right and rubbed against the cloth. " But he is cute."

" You floozy!" Rina screamed out loud in the ventilation shaft. " I specifically told you: Don't let him get away. Oh, well. I still have thee evidence."

" Evidence of what?" Daisuke's voice said behind Rina. Rina froze on the spot. Rina's face blushed bright red. She turned around, and saw the face of Daisuke frowning upon her.

" Um… Hi."

###

Rina and Foxy were being punished. Both were forcibly sitting on their polyester couch, surrounded by all of Hinata's house residents; with Daisuke holding Rina's video camera for everyone to see.

" Well, well, I can see we're off to a good start," Daisuke joked so emotionless, everyone thought he was serious. " Your plan: Get Ian arrested?" Rina nodded her head. She'd also grabbed Foxy's neck, shaking it up and down, trying to make it appear she was _in._ " Do you really think they'll take your proof in; what you did last week?"

" Good point," Rina admitted her downfall. "But I don't want that American named boy here. He's… A pervert, idiotic, and fell for one of my weakest schemes."

" I don't know, Rina," Foxy interjected. " This may turn out like Suzuka. Y'know, everyone, the Suzuka manga/anime. A story about a boy who works for his aunt at her dormitory, meets a girl next door who's also a student in his school, joins the track 'n' field team to impress her, finally gets her; reasons I can't recall, and settles down marrying her with a child?"

" Who gives a shit, Foxy." Rina rudely scolded Foxy's opinion. Toku pounced in the room. Tail wagging (cats way of showing anger) side by side, cat noises from his mouth, and eyes looking directly at Ian. Rina had her hopes up; Toku would devour him. Rina titillated over Ian's demise, however, Toku crouched down under Ian's legs and licked his feet.

" WHAT!" Rina-Yui-Foxy yelled in unison. Ian pampered the snow leopard. Reached his right hand down and stroked his forehead, affectionately.

" There, there," Ian talked calm demeanor while rubbing the cat's head. " That's a good boy." Toku purred like an ordinary housecat while Ian stroked his head. Everyone continued to stare at Ian in disbelief. Rina just got angry; stood up from sitting on the couch.

" Toru's my animal! He's mine too control! Why is he affectionate too you?!" Ian was half listening. He was too caught up with petting Toru. However, did hear what Rina was saving, and answered her:

" Ever since I was young; animals and I have had special bonds together. There wasn't an animal alive that wanted to leave me. Now, this one, I had to show my superiority. But, he nipped my left ear afterwards. In the dog kingdom: That's a sign am superior."

" BULLSHIT,YOU'RE HIS SUPERIOR!" Rina screeched so loud, whole house vibrated. Daisuke got up, petting his hands and body, hit Rina on the head with an already folded up magazine.

" Please don't speak again," Daisuke ordered. " You're both being punished. There will be no TV for a month, I'll be raising your number of chores around the house, and you won't have supper or desert tonight. That is all."

###

Rina sulked in her room. Her stomach's fuel nearly diminished, growling sound coming out, and a depressed look on her face. She couldn't bare no food. Her palms rubbed her stomach too lessen the pain, however, still heard a growling noise.

" _Why am I being punished?" _Rina thought too herself. " _That perv Ian should be punished. He just walks in her, violates me, and he gets off scout free." _Door too Rina's room slided partially open. A small gap revealed; light seeped in. " _Whoevers there can just shove off! I want to die, I'll do it alone!``_

`` Hey, Rina,`` Ian`s voice came through the door. `` I have something for you.``

`` Through it away, you perv! I don`t want anything you`ve touched!`` Ian slid an object into Rina`s room. She angrily paced too the door. Got a closer looked at what Ian slid in. A large bowled, filled with white rice and dog meat. Pair of chopsticks were on the bowls right hand side. Note on the bowl: _Keep your energy up! _

`` _What? This can't be from that perv Ian? Can it?" _Rina picked the chopsticks up, steadying them, and picked a bite size portion of dog meat. Swallowed it whole. Her taste buds were going to blow. " Mmmm… _It's so good! Makes me want… More!" _Rina dropped her chopsticks. Her hands scuffed up handfuls of white rice and she shoved them in her mouth. Munching noises were heard as she chewed. " _Mmmmm… Maybe… Ian isn't a total bad guy."_

###

Time was 10 o' clock PM. Daisuke started the shift. He began to head too rest for his shift, however, noticed something that caught his eyes. Something shining out the door.

" What in the world…?" Ian opened the door too the hall. Saw the light coming from a distant room. Curious, wanted to see. Ian opened the door—Yui changing in front of his eyes. Cotton red mini bra and red panties. Yui found Ian _staring_ at her…

" Eeeek!" Yui screeched.

" Wait! I can explain—"

" Eeeek!" Rina's voice screeched behind Ian.

Ian stared around, gawping, nearly tongue-tied, depending, " Rina… I can explain—"

" PERVERT!" Rina and Yui yelled together.

###

Daisuke watched Ian, Rina, and Yui's moment via his computer monitors. Noodle bowl in his hand. He watched through the monitors—Uppercuts by Rina and Yui—Ian launched too the ceiling. Daisuke used his chopsticks, eating noodles, thinking:

" _Well… We're off to a good start."_

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 3

Author Note: I would like to take this space too answer some of my past reviews. First, woman can take the surnames of their husbands in a marriage. I think since their the children of the anime characters; the girls should be recognized.

**Daisuke**

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Eyes: Hazel

Daisuke is the son of Kanako. His mother wanted artificial insemination after hearing how Naru was going to conceive, and wanted one different gendered too win their child's hearts, however, they both ended up with the same gender. Just like his mother, he's hard on the residents at the Hinata House. But he does everything out of concern. His likes include writing whatever comes too his mind on his black notebook, engineering, and puzzles. His dislikes: Doing different things from how he lived up till 20.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 2: _A bitter reunion Part 1!_

Ian just entered Chazona's room. Nothing changed about her since the last he's seen her. Cogitating with her eyes closed, in a mediation position; her legs crossed and arms wide out, chanting too herself. Ian had wanted to ask Chazona questions and even took the liberty of bringing a basket full of multifarious fruits.

" Hey there, Chazona," Ian called by the door. " How's Life for ya? I brought you some food, you look so pale." Ian put the basket of fruit on Chazona's righthand side. Chazona made no attempts to take his basket. She instead tilted her head down, speaking in a different tone.

" I know you're here too learn about the future, Ian." Chazona strictly said. Ian's anxiety raised up too his head. She _found _him out. His face blushed bright red. Almost felt like Chazona laughed under her breath; her head down.

" W-what… I-I don't care about the future," Ian lied. " A-all I want… A friendly friend-to-friend conversation. Is that too much to ask?"

" Really?" Chazona asked skeptically. " I see (squeaky voice) 'Oh, will I ever get married? '" Ian frowned. " 'Can I win my crushes heart?' ". Frowning turned too growling. " ( normal voice) Really, Ian? Your typical male fantasy. The truth: I only deal with circumstances, that relate to death or an Armageddon. I've no interest with high school social life." Growling turned into anger.

Ian knew there was nothing he could hide from Chazona. However, he wanted to make an example, keeping his palms out and pretending to squeeze her, hands far away; covering whole neck, Ian growling, " Betcha saw that coming, huh?"

" Actually… yes," Chazona answered, obliging Ian's presence, tilting her head left. " Now, this may seem a little unorthodox, but it's of great importance you listen, the whole world depends on it." Her words moved Ian. He couldn't help but grin as he listened.

" Well, well, the 'whole world' is depending on me?" Ian rambled in an egoistic manor. " Tell me, what is it am dependent on? " rubbed his chin, eyes sparkling, "Saving a damsel in distress?" flexing muscles, grinning, " Taking down mighty foes?" took glasses out his pocket, put them on over his eyes, " Figure out an equation that's plagued humanity?"

" Ah, no," Chazona truthfully answered, Ian slumping hunched over, " Someone not of the Hinata House will be in you and Daisuke's 'room'. No matter how arrogant, dim-witted, or commanding he acts, you mustn't stand in his way and must do anything he asks for." Chazona reached both her hands out. She touched Ian's face, small drops of blood dripping along the way.

" W-wha…" Ian stammered too say. " Ah… Please let go of me. You're making me feel… uncomfortable." Chazona didn't let go. Ian felt something rushing too his head. He felt a zinging sensation coursing through his mind.

" _It's like… Everything's so… clear."_

###

Ian was in school. In a large room, Ian scattered around a bunch of other students, writing down notes or chatting out loud. Ian drew in his sketch book, Aimi Chiba Ever since Ian first saw her, he had feelings for her. Aimi had long orange hair, amber eyes, wearing a school uniform with a red tie and green dotted skirt, opened-toed red sneakers, and a small red ribbon in her hair. She was too "upper-class" for Ian. People said too Ian: _She's single because…_

**Flashback: **

_Ian started his first year of school. He'd just finished his first period class. Aimi the time was around dozens of girl friends, each black cropped or hime hair, giggling up a storm. Ian had confidence back then, conveying his approach, walked up too Aimi,…_

" _Hi there, Aimi," Ian greeted with open arms. " My name is—"_

" _Eeeek!" Aimi screeched at the top of her lungs. Jolted past Ian, leaving him full of wonder. _

_One of Aimi's friends patted his left shoulder, sighing of Ian's backbone, saying, " I hate to break it too you. Aimi's an androphobic."_

**Flashback End:**

Ian remembered it clear as day: Fear of men, usually derived from witnessing , or being, verbally abused. Ian shaunt whoever harmed her. Skidding through the pages of his sketchbook, all faces or prudent poses, he sighed, depressed.

" Nice drawings, pervert," Rina's voice shrilled behind. Ian's heart nearly stopped. Turned around, saw the glaring face of Rina, close up, and making his body go numb. `` Speak, and your dead.``

Ian managed to recover a tad amount of his energy, ``W-what… Are you doing here?" Ian turned his head to his right hand, determining what to do, slapped himself across the face, unseen by other spectators. " This isn't your class y'know! Get out of here! Get back to your own class! And let me have my piece!"

Standing over Ian, Rina made her devious smile, arms crossed, replying, " Oh… there won't be any peace in 3… 2… 1…"

Toru's shrill voice echoed in the classroom. It disrupted everyone, getting them out of their seats, panicking. Ian also felt fear. Toru wouldn't _harm _him, however, it was Aimi he worried about. She the only one not afraid.

" Holy shit!" One male student screamed from seeing Toru.

" There's a snow leopard in our school!" A female student screamed.

" Everyone for themselves!" Another male student yelled.

" If you have textbooks, use them as shields!" An older and more raspy voice ordered.

Nothing made sense too Ian anymore. Most students rushing towards different side Exits, Rina as Toru's tamer just standing up and laughing too herself, Aimi oblivious to the circumstances and copying notes on the chalkboard into her notebook.

" _Get out of here, Aimi!" _Ian worried in his mind. " _Toru's gonna kill her!"_

Adrenaline raised inside Ian's head. Ian once saw a video of a man lifting a car up; adrenaline raising inside of him. Ian wished that was him. He was gonna need it; snow leopards are very resilient animals.

Running down the classroom, heavily breathing from his mouth, Ian caught up in front, yelling, " Aimi!" Her immedial response was writing in her notebook. Toru paced closer to her, snarling and wagging his tail(angry). Meanwhile, Rina snuck in the front of the classroom near the chalkboard and fiddled with a box of papers, chanting, " Lalala, am so smart! Lalalala, everyone else can suck on it!"

" I'll save you Rina!" Ian called while running.

Toru stopped moving. Gentle purring noise came out Toru's mouth. Over recent days, Toru grew attached too Ian, not like he was too Rina, but well enough to calm down in his presence. Ian approached the massive cat. Cautious of how Toru could go berserk: There was a minimum distance between them.

Aimi finally finished her notes, turned left, noticing Ian, screamed, " Eeeeek!" Aimi ran away , again. She hadn't seen or heard Toru. Her androphobia reacted from their previous encounter together. Ian slumped on the ground, again.

" Hey, Ian!" Rina called behind. " Say _anything_, and I'll neuter you."

###

Ian was a half hour late at getting back into the Hinata House. He could've gotten back at an earlier convenience, however, kept a distance away from Rina. He didn't trust her, and had good _reasons._

Ian searched amongst dozens of rocks; only one of them a fake. Since he joined the Hinata Household, everyone wanted to kick him out. There were many procedures he had to follow. He needed to keep his treatise in a storage all the time, kept his belongs with him at all times, and keep the keys in a fake rock at all times.

" _What a day," _Ian griped in thought. " _That stupid Rina! Who the hell does she think she is?! I could have her arrested. I could, but I won't. Nobodies gonna believe me anyways." _Ian unlocked the door to the Hinata House. Walked into the house which brought him nothing but grim thoughts and torture.

" Hey there, Ian.," Daisuke called from a room on the right. " I'd suggest you write your activates on a chalkboard next time so everyone can know _where _you are. " Ian sighed from his negligence. Looked around for Daisuke, but couldn't find him, anyways replied:

" Will do." Ian no longer had to worry. He had friends in all shapes and sizes. He had his cousin for brain. He had Toru for brawn. He decided to repay them. He would go to the Surveillance Room and start an early shift.

Ian reached the door, pulling keys to unlock it, and swinged it open—

" Hiya Ian, you son of a bitch!" All too familiar male voice greeted.

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. His old friend, Ichiro, in the Surveillance Room and munching on his pile of candy bars. Ichiro claimed to be Ian's friend, however, he was nothing but a pestering twit.

" Ichiro! How'd you get in this room!?" Ian rudely cursed at Ichiro.

" You didn't lock it. So careless, Ian."

" How the hell did you find me!?" Ian rudely cursed at Ichiro again.

" Ooooo… Ouch," Ichiro said sarcastically, hand on his heart. " That hurts. After all we've been through. Remember all the good times we had?"

" We've never had 'good times'," Ian retorted. " I remember…"

**Flashback**

_Ian and Ichiro were in a hot spring. Ten years old, diminutive physiques, travelling through the Steam Room, other side of a hot spring; woman taking a bath. _

_Ichiro peered through door's barred window, smug look on his face, looked at Ian, left eyebrow raised up, " Don't be a wuss. Play it cool." Ichiro put on a performance—rushing out the door—fake tears crying from his eyes. "HELP! Ian-kun is bullying me!"_

" _What?!" Ian shouted in disbelief._

" _I told him it's not good to peek," lied Ichiro through his teeth and fake tears. " He called me a 'sissy' and punched me!" Ichiro ran to the naked woman (towels wrapped around them) and let them suffocate him in hugs._

" _You poor thing," One woman said too Ichiro._

" _You Monster!" A different woman yelled at Ian._

" _How could you be a cretin too this poor boy?!" A third woman backed the second one up._

_The woman couldn't see Ichiro as he suffocated his head deep in their bosoms. He was young, but "knew" things, smiled. _

**Flashback End:**

" I was grounded for three weeks, you psycho!" Ian complained about their time together.

" Hey, hey, don't-be-a-wuss," Ichiro responded. " Play it _cool. _Like me. There ain't a girl in school who I ain't kissed, fondled, or not seen naked." Ichiro spread a large grin on his face, stroking his lower-chin, " Wanna know my secret?"

" No," Ian complied.

" Shit, I tell you anyways. Compliment them. Woman want people to butter them u—"

" Ian!" Yui's voice called below. " Can you come down and help me with the garbage? Thanks."

Sly look on Ichiro's face arouse, rubbing chin, curious, " Hey, hey, Ian, you never told me about your girlfriend."

Ian got up, brushing himself of any crumbs, looked back at Ichiro, saying, " I don't. I received a letter from my father, one thing lead to another, and now am the landlord of an All-Girls dormitory

Ichiro ecstatic , " Shut-your-ass. I can't believe it! I envy you, man! You're living my dream of owning a harem!"

Ichiro grabbed Ian by his shoulders, Ian shaked him off, patting away any remaining traces of dirt, remarking, " Your dreams so stupid! You don't have the money or the skills too own such a thing!"

" At least I've been with women, unlike you."

" Excuse me, I happen to have an acute paralysis, caused by being insecure as people touch them, which has plagued the Urashima men for nearly hundreds of years, where are moments of acting properly are very slim. Your just a womanizing deuce!"

Ichiro shrugged Ian off. Walking up, hands in his pockets, sly smile on his face, headed straight for the exit, stopped, speaking, " I deserve your job. Give me an hour; that's it. Every girl here will be drooling over me."

Ian felt tongue-tied. Ichiro hit a crucial part of his body. He wanted to get in front of Ichiro and slug him, however, he couldn't shake his memory:

" _Whatever that person asks, it's the end of our world if you don't listen too him."_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 4

Author Note: I would like to thank my viewers. With your love 'n' support, this story has had over 300 hits, in just 1 month, solemnly on 3 chapters. I know this story sometimes doesn't seem like a manga. It's really the storyline am interested in, my love of making sequels; my own image, and writing it too seem like a manga just interests me.

** Aku Himawari (I.E. Foxy)  
**

Age: 18

Gender Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Black

Aku is the daughter of Japans most notorious gangster. When she was three, Aku's father caught Mistune "Kitsune" Konno committing a felony and instead of taking her in, he made her be Aku's freebie nanny. Aku developed most of her habits from Mitsune. Teasing of men, unafraid of using charm too get what she wants, and freelance writing in spare time,. Differences, love of athletics, thinks about men behaviors instead of their money, and likes drinking tomato juice instead of alcohol

** Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 2: _A depressing reunion Part 2!_

Ichiro roamed the halls of the Hinata house. Following the voice _of _Yui, somehow finding his way, moving too her vocals. Peeked in every door through the corridors. He stopped, noticing Kimza appeared; little girl walking up on the left hand side. A teddy bear was held tightly in her arms.

Ichiro overconfident, moving, got up too Kimza, complimenting, "You don't have to cheer me up, because just being around you makes me happy." Kimza hardly listened to Ichiro's speech. Her fingers stroked her teddy bears neck—looking too find the hatch. She ripped the cotton neck off her teddy bear. Kimza pulled two silver alloy coated pistols with red-painted butterfly's on both sides out the teddy bears head. " Hey, I know those. Yeah, those are Colt M1911 Pistols. How'd you make replica's?"

Kimza pointed her two pistols at Ichiro, staring soullessly into his eyes, said, " Their-not-replica's."

Kimza discharged both pistols—two bullets came out. Both hit: A vase, a flower pot.

Ichiro fled for his life. Multiple small projectiles fired at him, narrowly missing his head, crying loud as he could. Ichiro hide away in the nearest room.

Ichiro buried himself in darkness. A slight tingling sensation touched Ichiro. His elbows were being massaged, low-cracking noise in his bones, pleasuring him.

" Mmmmm… Whoever is touching me… I thank thee," Ichiro flattered in a dazzle tone. Pleasure left Ichiro. Deep pain thrived in his "special" areas, twisting his skin, squeezing his crotch, making him scream: " YEOOOOW!"

" Your-not-Ian-kun! My Human Vibrator!" Foxy's voice oscillated the room. Louder noise was heard in Ichiro's bones. He cried from pure agonizing pain. Couldn't take the pain, reached for the doorknob, made an exit. Lights came on. Foxy stood up, arms at her hips, wearing red cotton low-cut bra and panty, saying, " The nerve of some people."

###

Ian watched everything—safety of the Security Room. Cup of gaiwan on a holster, burning. Screen showed Ichiro running through every room, Kimza chasing after him. Toru joined their chase. Ian couldn't help but giggle too himself.

" _Ooooo… I am so bad!" _Ian laughed thoughtfully, picked up his cup of tea. Slurping, sucked in his tea, smile still on his face. Door too Security Room opened. Daisuke walked in. Looking around, saw Ian heckling, left eyebrow raised

" Hey," Daisuke called, " Whatcha doing?"

" Oh, am watching the guy who's made my childhood a living hell trying to pick-up the house residents," Ian said nonchantly. Daisuke walked up to where Ian was sitting. Looking, peered at the videos, seeing Ichiro in his hassle.

Settled, raising his left eyebrow up, said, " Okay."

Kimza and Toru looked through the male hot spring. Kimza and Toru were scouting the area. Kimza checked the water—Toru searched the grounds. Neither of them found him, Ichiro laid dormant in the hot water, underwater. Suffocating, unable to breathe, eyes all red, he could only think:

" _What have I ever done to deserve this?"—_ couldn't take it any longer. Got his head out of the water. Kimza and Toru still hadn't found him, fortunately. But, hadn't need to worry about them anymore. He found a small cave underwater.. " _So long, crazy bitch!"_

Ichiro dove away. Little did he know, Kimza and Toru observed him escaping. Kimza put her guns back in her teddy bear, capping its head back on, hugging it tightly.

" May God have mercy on your soul, you lolicon ."—Kimza.

Ian switched out from drinking tea. A bag of marshmallows, he swallowed, happily. Daisuke sat behind him and scribbled on his notebook, and using an actual crow's feather tapped in ink. However, lifted his head up. He wanted to conceive:

" Y'know, that systems primarily used to check on the 'girls'. I don't feel comfortable with you using it on your old friend."

" Ichiro's not my 'friend'! " Ian mouthed. " I frickin' hate him. If I was a tiger and he was a tuna, I'd swim all the way out to the middle of an ocean and eat him."

" Okay," Daisuke retorted, " Here's a little a input on your thesis. A _grown _tiger swimming out in the middle of the 'ocean'. Am sorry, that's a bitch-slap right there. I mean, Tigers are naturally good-swimmers. But, catching a tuna?"

" What about the 'tuna'?" Ian asked.

" Tuna's are part of the Animalia kingdom. They feed _on_ other 'living' things. And we're talking in the 'middle' of the ocean. There be 50 whoopers ready to pounce!"

Ian stared at Daisuke in disbelief. Daisuke went back to writing on his notebook. However, Ian felt content to ask:

" Didn't you ever have any 'social' related catastrophe's."

" Not really," Daisuke answered honestly. " I mean, me and my fellow school cohorts followed our own rule. I don't disturb them, they don't disturb me. On an unrelated note, is there anyone in the Hinata House who've got _feelings _for."

" Well…" Ian thought of the house residents: Rina ordering Toru on him, Yui clobbering him, Foxy seducing him, Kimza nearly blowing him up with an RPG, " _The first woman you see naked in the house… Usually is the one you'll spend the rest of your life with."_

Ian shaked his head, worrywart, squealed, " NO! NO! NO! NO!"—Ian

" Geez, you don't have to act like we're in a comedy manga,"—Daisuke

###

Ichiro reached the Female hot spring. Pink-painted fence, flower paintings, stuffed animals, still visible even through steam awaited him.

" Man, this place is top-notch," Ichiro Talked too himself, " No wonder stiff Ian wanted to come here." Ichiro saw Rina. She soaked herself in the hot spring and had her shades back over her eyes. Ichiro was instantly aroused from seeing her. " Damn, she's such a babe. I wonder _if_ Ian hit that."

Rina took out papers she stole from before. Took the time to take her shades off. Glee, looked through the papers, disappointment. " You coy-perverted-jackass!" Rina yelled, Mimicking Ian, " LOOK AT ME. AM IAN URISHIMA. I LIKE TOO DECEIVE WOMAN, PEEK ON THEM BEHIND THEIR BACKS, YET AM ONE OF THE TOP 5 STUDENTS IN MY CLASS!." Rina stopped mimicking Ian, " It's funny. I asked him a question: He didn't even know what 5X5 is."

" Oh, she's so… feisty," Ichiro awed. " I pity _dah _fool that thinks she's uncool, _fool!"_

" Huh?" Rina acted by hearing Ichiro's voice, " Is someone there?"

" _Oh, crap!" _Ichiro cursed. " _I am so murdered."_

" Ian, you pervert! You better not be peeping on me!" Rina yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

" _Wait, she can't see me. Maybe, I put up a fake voice, she'll forgive me. How'd those gun shooting bitch sound? Ah." _Ichiro perked up, mimicking Kimza, " Uh, I don't see Ian anywhere. It's just lil O me."

Ichiro swimmed up too Rina. Padding his legs, came up behind her, saying, " So… I was thinking we could try skinship. After all, we haven't done it—" Rina took her hand back—squeezed Ichiro's s neck. Ichiro could hardly breathe. His body couldn't hold from the tight squeezing.

" Nice try, you perverted bastard!" Rina yelled.. " That same old trick won't work twice on me. And another thing, Kimza doesn't take _hot _bathes. Nor does she sound like Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist!" Rina was temporarily blind, shades on her eyes, however, spinned Ichiro's body overhead and made precise image for the door. " I bid you, farewell!"

Ichiro spinned as a spinning top, launched towards the door. Ichiro's front body slided as a penguins through the door. Sliding all the way to the end, meet up with Yui, dumping into her legs, smoothly."

Yui reached down, seeing the shivering man lying under her, groaning, " Hey, are you alright? That was some slide." Ichiro looked at Yui—her absolutely beautiful face and glossy blue hair. He found his opportunity:

" _Bingo. Another beauty. She seems to be more benevolent then everyone else. Time I play it… _Wahhah! That mean boy, Ian! He told m-me… there was a hot spring. B-but, he lead me too one with a naked girl in it! I need a… hug!" Yui stared cautiously at Ichiro. She put up a smile and stretched her arms out. Ichiro put up a phony smile, stretched his arms out, Yui squeezed his head and shoved him into the ground.

" How gullible do you think I am?! You're a teen; your whining about seeing naked girls?! And, Ian told me _all _about you, you major pervert!"

**Flashback:**

_Yui sat near a flaming kettle. Black steam steamed out the kettles nose. Yui gasped, " Oh, shit!" Yui unplugged the kettle. The machine turned off. Yui moved the kettle too the sink and drained the water._

" _Yui!" Ian called in a worried voice. Yui stopped cooking and turned all the way around to Ian. Ian (word) near the doorway, (word), and eyes unsteady.._

" _Did you take out the garbage, like I asked?" Yui pestered. _

" _I know you don't like me, but listen to me. There's this guy I've known most of my life. He's in this house and is trying too 'seduce' everyone. Believe me, whether you know him or not, he can be convincing!"_

_Yui scrunched her nose, (glaring) at Ian, (word), " Why should I listen to you. Your nothing but a pervert! Not to mention, tearing this house apart."_

" _Just listen!" Ian cried. " I didn't think you'd trust me, sure. But, I speak for Chazona." Yui's eyes lightened when she heard the girls name. She had no idea Ian knew about her." She speaks: I have to do what Ichiro says—something bad won't happen. Flirt with him, compliment him, offer too go somewhere with him, just whatever you do… don't be persuade by him."_

_Yui was about to turn Ian down, however, saw the (word) in his eyes. She felt more (word) when seeing his demeanor that way. (word) a shrug, I'll see what I can do." _

**Flashback End: **

Ichiro made way to the exit of the Hinata House. Ian and Daisuke were the only ones watching him leave.

" Chow!"—Ichiro

" Don't come back again!"—Ian.

Yui was in charge of cooking for the night. A whole buffet of food. Everyone chewed their food, swallowing it down, whole. All finished. Smiles on their faces. Yui smiled, and skipped back to the kitchen. She was gone…everyone:

" Baah!"—Foxy.

" Her meals defy my love of food!"—Rina

" It tastes like cat litter! And I've eaten that stuff!"—Kimza

" I don't know the livelihood of your arguments. This stuff tastes great."—Daisuke

" Gah! I need a drink!" –Ian.

Ian sat happy in his chair inside the Security Room. Ian had a bottle of majiu out, Mr. Fisher gave him in the case, twirled it around, grinning:

" Here's a drink… I finally got payback on Ichiro!" Ian chugged his bottle of majiu. Took it out, he was happy, " Mmmmm… That's actually really… sweet!" Ian went back too drinking his gin. Gushing down the chug of alcohol, he stumbled over.

Ian half woke-up. His eyes were tired. He had too empty his bladder. Ian opened the door to the Security Room and walked along the corridor.

Ian half-asleep opened a nearby door. Everything all blurry too him, sat down; warm, reached his hand back, fiddled with something warm and soft.

" What the hell kinda toilet is this?" Ian said.

Lights turned on. Ian saw Daisuke watching him in the door. A stern look on Daisuke's face, Ian looked down, sleepy Yui underneath. Yui waked up. She gasped seeing Ian's image. Ian tried to defend himself:

" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

" GRRR…" Yui growled. " YOU PERVERT!"

Daisuke closed the door behind him, rumbling noises heard on the other end. Cries of pain and anger on the other end. Daisuke laid down. Taking out his notebook and pen, instruments of his creativity, he'd opened the book too the last page, putting a meno:

**Note too Self: Fix the Doorknobs**

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Volume 1, Chapter 5

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is the most reviews I've received in any of my other stories. I would like too thank two special readers, however, don't feel content on writing their names. However, would like too talk too them: You've given me hope in the darkest of shadows, give me inspiration, reasons too put the needs of others before the needs of my own. I thank you all.

**Kimza Kaolla **

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Black

Kimza is the daughter of Kaolla Su. When she was eight, her mother sent her too the Hinata House after war broke out in Molmol. However, Kimza went mad with seeing people die and devoted herself too being an expert with weapons. Unlike her mother, she rarely ever gets excited and has more skills in socializing. Like her mother, she enjoys engineering. She and Daisuke have a secret relationship– they cannot tell others about.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 5: _Enter, Kaeda _

It was night time. Ian sleeping in his own room at the Hinata House was getting some well deserved rest. Nestled in his bed, awaited the new day that would greet him. As he sleep, he had been dreaming his future.

— Ian's Dream—

Ian was at the edge of a cliff, over a roaring sea, looking at the horizon, his sketchbook out and him drawing what he was seeing. An assortment of food surrounded Ian: Congee, sushi, sukiyaki, teriyaki, and gin.

Behind him, Yui walked up. Her arms wrapped around Ian, warming his body, stopping him from writing." Y'know, I like you better when your not angry," Ian spoke.

" I can understand you. But remind me, why here?"

Ian put his sketchbook down, hands over his cheeks, come backed, " Y'know... I meet my first love here. I remember, this is where we would play everyday. I also remember that girl stealing my first kiss. Oh, how I'd like too see her face again."

Yui in Ian's dream rubbed Ian's forehead, rousing his senses, her free arm reached down and lifting his shirt up, teasing, " Why talk _about _girls, we can spend our precious moments together?"

" Babe?" Ian teased. " You stole the words outta my mouth."

Ian fell down, all food under him crushed or shattering, Yui pounced on his chest. Ian stared into Yui's eyes, Yui stared into his, both blushed together, moving their lips–

" Hey!" Rina's voice broke Ian and Yui's moment. " Get Yui out of your petty male fantasy, pervert!"

Ian and Yui nearly embraced– Rina in Ian's dream gait up too Ian– slammed her left arm directly in his face...

— End of Ian's Dream—

Ian woke up with a gasp. His mind started racing. One moment, he was living a dream of memory. Now, laying on the futon of his bed, drenching with sweat, found his left arm gripping his crotch. Ian just noticed his left arm squeezing

" Ahahahaha!" Rina's voice cackled above him. " I knew you were a pervert; I'd never thought you'd do something so vile!"

Ian glared too the doorway Rina stood over him, growling. Ian became enraged. He wanted too move up too Rina and punch her right in her face. However; it was against his ego too use a hand abusively on a female. He did however have the right too speak his mind:

" You lousy bitch!"

Rina stopped laughing, hands on her hips, knelled down too Ian, snarling, " Oh, so you finally get it? I told myself how I hate you! Did you really think: I'd take your presence pleasantly and your time here too be an enjoyable one?"

Sound of hoffing was heard behind Rina. Yui came up from behind, humming, a white piece of paper grasped in her left arm."

" Hey, Rina!" Yui said oblivious of Ian's misfortune. " I got your note and would like too see your..Your!" Yui twirled her head around and saw Ian in his feeble position. " Y... You... YOU!"

" Wait, Yui, I can explain!"

" PERVERT!" Yui jolted towards Ian, Rina chuckling behind, she raised her left foot up and prepared too strike, "HYYYAAAAA!"

" AHHHHH!" Ian cried at what may be his final moments.

###

The Next Day:

Ian moaned on his way too school. Several bandages were patched all over his body: His arms, legs, cheeks, even hair. Ian was growling about Rina and how she pranked him.

" _Stupid Rina!" _Ian growled in his mind. " _Stupid Yui, I actually thought was cute! Stupid Daisuke, watching the whole thing and not doing anything! stupid-idiot father for making me the landlord of that stupid house!_"

" Hey!" Voices of gang members Ian knew all too well. " There's a toll too walk, freak!"

" Ian leered at three people in front of him. Each wearing black leather jackets and blue ripped jeans, piercing's on their ears and noses, each having their own hairs: left-brown, middle-black, right-blonde.

" Shove off!" Ian bluster too the three. " I've got enough troubles as it is!"

" Give us your money!" All three unison.

" Uh, very well."

All three bullies crept up too Ian. Ian reached into his pocket, pulled out his wooden baton, vibrating his legs, dashed towards the three bully's— whacked them on their heads. The three didn't stand have any endurance— fell over— foreheads dripping blood and eyes indulged.

" You three made me late for class, your dead, again!"–Ian.

###

Ian wrote down notes in his class session. Ian felt more lively today. He wanted too see the look on Rina face; he do well in the next exam and she begs on her knees for him. But he wouldn't just rub it n her face. He wanted too tantalize all over her.

" Hey, Ian," Ian's best friend Kana greeted on Ian's left side, " How's it going?"

Ian and Kana were the only two people too really understand each other. Kana haired red, red eyes, wearing a blue school he'd also wear outside school, school pants, Bangalore black shoes. Other things Ian would always remember were his nearly invisible glasses on his nose, dandelion right side of his chest, and small Apica notebooks he's always carry around. Kana moved up too Ian and poked his left hand.

" What is it , Kana?" Ian grunted.

" This is a man-to-man discussion. You know how I find Mai attractive. But, I don't know if she's meeting anyone. I've already checked Facebook and every other chatting sites for her– she ain't with anyone, right?"

" Kana, am just not in the mood," Ian grumbled.

" I'll say," Ian's second best friend Goro walked up too him. " Ian's caught in a SMGP ( Save my girl problem). Tell you what, why don't you do what I do when I want too deal with girls?"

Goro acted cool, long silver hair, silver leather jacket, teared blue jeans, amber eyes, black military boots his father gave him, however, he was shyer than Ian and Kana put together. Goro took out a black leather flipbook. Images of girls were In every slot, however, they were all women over fourty.

" Goro, as I've told you again and again, I like women my own age. I will not be like you and go after woman in their forties."

" Pity," Goro teased Ian. " They've got more knowledge and experience."

" Not too mention the wrinkles," Kana lectured too his friend.

" Yeah, but you forget about it once you've... well, use your imagination." Goro assured.

" Would you two shut up," Ian told them in a Calm demeanor. " Some of us are trying too study."

Kana and Goro sandwich hugged Ian's cheeks, closed eyes, snickering, Ian growling. Both boys stopped playing around.

" Tell us, Ian–"–Kana.

" What type of women do you like?"–Goro.

" Me?"–Ian.

Ian pondered, left arm tapping his desk, remembered the girl girl in the Hinata House he snapped:

" I like benevolent women, caring, understanding, smart, and non-abusive. (thinking) _In other words, the exact opposite of her(Rina)._

Ian stared at the ceiling. Kana and Goro were instantly baffled by his course of actions. Kana waved his left arm in front of his face. Goro tried slapping his right elbow too cause some sort of pain. However, both attempts failed.

The scent of Aimi Chiba entered the classroom– Ian recovered from his trance. He was bedazzled by her. Young, smart, educated, completely out of his league, too afraid of him and other men. Goro moved both arms too look like cups and put them under his nipples, Ian turned too him and leered.

" Well... do you like women with big... y'know?"–Goro

" Tell you what: Fuck off!"–Ian.

###

Ian was back in the tortured of the Hinata House. He was alone. Everyone had something too do. Yui partaked in a after school study session. Rina went off too buy more of her pranking merchandise. Daisuke left a note of how he was at a convention. Kimza left _a _note on how she was buying more ammunition. Foxy was at a cheerleading practice. It was just Ian, Toru, and Chazona in the house.

###

Ian, Toru, and Chazona were in one room. Toru purred as he rubbed himself against Chazona. Ian sat in front of her and munched away on a bar of chocolate.

" So, Chazona," Ian tried speaking. " I know you can't tell me the future unless its life or death, however, can you please tell me how I die?"

Chazona smiled, raising her head up, flashing her eyes, she foretold, " You'll die of a natural cause. You'll die an old man, having two children; boy and girl, with a pet turtle, and being married too someone in this house. By the way, you might want too eat more slowly. It will give you a few more–"

" Wait!" Ian beseech Chazona's speech. " I get married too someone in this house?! Oh, god! Who do I get married too?!"

Chazona tilted her head down, her smile molded too a frown, turned around, answering, " Am afraid, that is something you're going too find out by yourself. But, don't worry. Whoever it is... they'll take care of you... forever 'n' ever."

" Is it Yui?" Ian asked

Chazona didn't want too speak. Her left hand reached out and stroked Toru's fur, the massive cat purring as her soft fingertips rubbed into him.

" Am afraid, that is a future... I cannot tell. If I do... it might change... people will die," Chazona mopped.

" Oh, guess that's alright. After all, I wouldn't want too let the future change over my selfishness. But, can I at least hear the day I do find my true love?"

Chazona kept sitting too the wall, stroking her massive cat, said, " 90 days."

" What?"–Ian.

" In 90 days, end of your schools exam, your true love shall confess her ardency and you will all accept love."

" Well... That's a little–"

" Hold that thought, Ian," Chazona interupped Ian's (word). " If I know anything about the future, someone is here and it'll be up too you to make them became part of the Hinata House."

" Really? Where is she?"–Ian

" Keep Toru around you the entire day.. She's in the front. Things might get ugly."

###

Ian and Toru waited In front of the Hinata House. Ian had a bottle of gin held in his left hand. Toru sat right of him, yawning.

" I know, things seem boring," Ian talked too the giant snow leopard. " Hey, maybe who've shows up could be your friend. You'd like that, a new girl too play with, right?"

Toru's eyes indulged, stared back at Ian, yipped, " Rowrrrrr!"

" Yeah!"

Ian and Toru went back too watching the area. However, Ian noticed something peculiar about the woods. He could've sworn a shadow moved through the woods. Ian full of wonder:

" Let's roll."

Ian and Toruwalked up too the woods. They stopped where the shadow's form was most visible. Ian took out his wooden baton. Toru growled on his spot.

" Okay, whoever you are," Ian talked too the figure. " Am not here too hurt you. In fact, I'll even help you. But, you've gotta show yourself before I can do such a thing. Now, show me who you are."

A teenage girl moved aside of the woods. Her skin would've shinned under the light, however, it was full of bruises. Her charcoal-hair carrying twigs, cut top and bottom of her lips, dominatrix clothes all over her, gray eyes shivering as Ian smiled at her.

" Do I not startle you?" The female said frigtenly.

" Why would I be scared of you?" Ian assured the scared girl. " Your too elegant."

The girl blushed hearing Ian. She hide her face by pulling her hair over it, closing both eyes, turned right. " Please stop talking like that too me. It's embarrassing."

" Hey, why don't you come on inside. I've got lots of food, clean bathrooms, coozy beds, and there's a telephone encase you wanna call someone."

The girl refocused on Ian, her eyes twinkling under the light, ecstatic, " Okay. I promise I won't steal anything, you don't rape me."

Ian's body froze, rubbed his head, stopped, put his hand down, replying, " Deal."

###

Ian and Toru were at the dinner table with the strange girl wearing a dominatrix. Cups of tea in both humans hands, taking small sips at a time, Toru sleeping under Ian's feet.

" So, you've got mommy issues?" Ian asked as he took a sip of tea.

" Why, yes. See, when I was a little girl– my mother abandoned me. It wasn't me she wanted too leave. It was my father. She wanted too remain a non-married member of the Shinmei-ryū sword school, and the only way too do that would be ridding herself of any male history.

Ian put his cup of tea down, leaning up too the girl, guessing out loud, " So, I guess your looking _too _talk with your mother?"

" Nope." The girl reached into her pockets, fiddlings around, pulled out two kaikens. " Am here too kill her."

Ian gasped. He moved back from the girl, chair fell over, Ian nearly hit his head on the ground. The girl got out of the chair, moved on top of it, went down, smiled as she stood over Ian.

" By the way, my names Kaeda. Now, lets make love."

Kaeda was on her hands and knees. She crawled up too Ian. Ian's face flushed as she drawed closer.

" W-wait!" Ian cried. " We hardly know each other. Don't just–"

Kaeda couldn't hear Ian– she was too infatuated by him– kissed his lips. Ian's body grew numb. Out of all the girls he knew, only one had ever kissed him. However; the moment couldn't last–Kaeda vanished in a puff of pink smoke, a little girl took her place; her lips kissed Ian's. The girl had Kaeda's hair but didn't have any twigs in it, she wore a dark purple kimono, open-toed sandals under her feet, what would've been gray eyes— closed eyelids.

"What the–"–Ian.

" Hell!?"–Rina.

Ian turned his head around. Rina stood for his eyes too see. She stood on the dinner table, arms balled up into fists pressed on her hips, eyes glaring at Ian. She witnessed him and the small girl exchanging lips together. Ian pushed the small girl away

" Wait, Rina, I can explain," Ian bellowed.

" So, you finally show your true colors. You're a pedophile," Rina growled. " Take in young girls and have your way with them?"

" No, it's not like that!" Ian protested. " All I did was kiss cute–"

" Cute!" Rina yelled. " You admit she's cut?!" Rina reached into her pockets, fiddling around, found Pierre knife and pulled it out.

" W-what... you doing with that knife?" Ian stuttered. Rina raised her knife over her head, glaring right at Ian, yelling:

" Am going to neuter you!"

###

Goro arrived at his girlfriends home. He moved in, his fourty something year old girlfriend decided too let him stay with her. He dropped his bag of notes on the ground, calling, " Honey, am home."

" Am in the shower," A voice called in another room. Goro whiffed the showers scrunching with his nose, ecstatic, ran towards the bathroom and peeped in through an open doorway.

A female figure stood inside, back facing Goro, towel wrapped around her rear end, another around her head.

" Oh, my dear, you've never excited me more," Goro laughed.

Goro ran towards his girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her waist– a joyful moan excited her mouth. Goro purred as his head pressed against her left cheek. " I love you," Goro yammered.

" Well, ain't you a man. Tell you what, let me dry off, and we can have our moments together, sugar."

**End of Volume 1**


	6. Volume 2, Chapter 1

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. I would like too take this space too say a few words. Am sorry if there was any mistakes in my spelling. Please review if there's any chapters that have any mistakes. I know, the story's a little stale, however, I'm reading lots of Romance manga and am willing have suggestions in reviews or private messages. You help me, I'll help you. I'll keep working on my stories... till I die.

**Chazona**

Age:19

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue (usually closed)S

Chazona has lived In the Hinata house for thousands of years, kept away in secrecy. As Chazona meditates, her age span reverses, she ages one day for every month. Chazona must stay in one spot for a whole month every moth otherwise the world would end, however, she's allowed too choose one day of the month she's allowed too move around. Her likes include fireworks, sweets, summer breezes, and cotton things. Her dislikes include most men besides Ian and Daisuke, music, and snow.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 6: _Night in woods_

Ian ran for his life around the Hinata House. Rina chased after him from behind, Pierre knife's blade shining in her right hand.

" Rina, I told you, its not what It looks like!" Ian responded too previous matters, not his fault.

" So, you didn't kiss her?" Rina stopped too ask.

" Well... no. But you hafta unders-"

" YOU PEDOPHILE! I'LL NEUTER YOU!" Rina ignored Ian, outcryed

Ian ran too the other side of the room. A glass window stood in his way— Ian opened it. Ian turned the door handle and locked the door. Rina made way too the door, furiously trying too slide the door open, no success.

Made making gestures, Ian stuck his tongue out, thumbs pressed against his forehead , palms sticking out, taunted, " Nyah! Nyah!"

Rina was enraged. Thrusted her left fist too the glass—whole structure falled, tiny shards of glass.

" Oh, come on," Ian pouted too Rina's success."

" YOUR DEAD!"-Rina

" AHHHH!"-Ian

Ian turned around, put on top of the balcony, fell off. Rina chased after him, perched herself on top of the balcony. She observed the perimeter; looked for Ian and seeing where he scampered off too. Reached down her shirt, pulled a plastic red whistle out, smiled wickedly.

" Time too unleash my children, pervert."-Rina.

###

Daisuke and Kimza opened the door too the Hinata House. Daisuke threw the keys in the key bowl,the keys were sucked in by an open vent, would be circulating into a random rock, one of Daisuke's own inventions.

" Well, that was a lovely ceremony," Daisuke commented, removing coat behind his back.

" How would you know? You slept the entire time," Kimza retorted.

" Yes but my mind was open," Daisuke retorted as well.

Kimza stared at Daisuke, he stared back at her, she walked away. The young girl hurried over in front of Daisuke and Kimza. Startled, head pouring sweat, she panted, moved up too Kimza and kissed her. Pink smoke surrounded the little girl, Kaeda made an appearance, knelling down and kissing Kimza.

" Oh, hello, Kaeda," Daisuke greeted her. " Did you manage too kill your mother yet?"

Kaeda broke away from Kimza, standing up, eyes closed on formal greeting, bowed her head, replying, " Not yet, Daisuke-senpai. I once found her location, however, she escaped before I could jab her in the back."

" Kaeda?" Kimza questioned the girls presence, unemotionally. " Have you seen anyone else is this house? Perhaps a blonde haired kid wearing a golden ring?"

Kaeda put her left finger too her mouth, thinking, eyes widened, panicing, shouted, " IAN'S IN TROUBLE!"

###

Ian was somewhere in the woods. Alone, didn't eat; hungry, tired of running; thirsty, crouched down and arms too his legs.

" Oh, god, why me?" Ian panicked. " All the people am forced too live with, I deal with the most eccentric ones."

Ian heard rustling in the woods. It got closer and louder with every step. Ian's mind became fearful of it's surroundings—he's lived a life _with _girls. Ian turned around, hulking mass of shadows, a snow leopard came up too him.

" Aw," Ian awed the animal he believed too be Toru. " How are you doing, kitty-kitty. Going too help me get back?"

" ROWRRRR!" The giant snow leopard roared in rage too Ian.

" Ahhhh..." Ian tried too asset the situation, stuttering through his mouth. " Toru?"

The giant cat nearly crushed Ian—pounced towards him, however, Ian jumped away at the last second. The massive cat not Toru banged its head against the trees. Ian ran full speed away from the cat.

"Oh, god! OH,GOD!" Ian whined as he ran away.

###

Ian found another deserted area. Ian checked both ways, left hand scraping sweat off his forehead, scared, Ian fiddled with his fingers. However, Ian stopped what he was doing, found a plan.

" Now, Rina's somekind of wild beast," Ian summarized too himself. " And most four wild animals can't climb up trees."

Ian wrapped his arms around the nearest tree he could find. Ian climbed up the tree, one hand going up at a time, halfway too the top, an all too familiar face smirking above

" You forgot primates," Rina smirked on the tree branch.

" AHHHHH!"-Ian

" Monkey's, attack!"-Ian.

Rustling noises came in the tree top. Several golden yunnan monkey's were falling down the tree and screeching along the way. Three of the money's landed on Ian. Screeching, right in Ian's ears, the monkey's raised their arms out and scratched Ian on his face and chest.

" AHHHHH!"-Ian.

###

Daisuke and Kimza searched through the forest with Toru. Toru prowling in front, Kimza right behind, Daisuke in the very back. Daisuke had his notebook out and scribbled away on his pen.

" According too my research, there shouldn't be many acres left," Daisuke summed up logically, face not lifting away from his notes.

" Yes, but we're in Rina's pen, remember," Kimza said nonchantly.

" I can't believe Rina got the money too open up her own endangered species program"—Daisuke

" I can't believe almost all are carnivores: Red wolves, tigers, snow leopards, sharks, hyena's."-Kimza.

" That's are Rina"-Daisuke.

###

Ian front crawled for dear life. He finally got rid of the monkey's—dived into a seemingly harmless pool of water—great white shark following after him, hungry.

" _Idiot!" _Ian cursed himself. " _Stop swimming like a fish—it's too late now, he's gonna eat me!" _

Rina watched the whole thing in the safety of a nearby tree. Using a nail file on her fingernails.

" Your getting everything you deserve, you lecher," Rina chatted as Ian was too busy swimming for his life. " You ruined my life. Everyone in the Hinata House hates me; you showed up."

" They hate you?!" Ian screeched in the pool. " They hate me! Who's the one that gets clobbered three times a day all because you girls don't know how too lock a door!"

Ian jumped out of the river. Shark nearly bite his foot off, however, Ian backed away. Ian panted. He looked back at the titillated Rina and growled.

" So, you surprised Doko?" Rina said, her voice sounding disappointed.

" That thing has a name!" Ian shouted at her.

" Of course," Rina replied. " Just like Zasshuken and Baka have names."

" Who's Zasshuken and Baka?"—Ian

" Them?"-Rina.

Ian looked too where Rina was pointing, under the tree branch. Two shadowy figures moved out of the shadows. Red wolves. Angry, growling, sought too be extinct, red wolves. A grey wolf moved in between the two wolves. Rina fell off the tree branch and landed right on the wolf, rear end on it.

" Am giving you a 1 minute head start," Rina warned Ian.

" Really?" Ian awed his good fortune, belief Rina was starting too like him.

" a minute, a second, am bad at Math. Boys... sick'em!"

All three wolves rushed for Ian—running fast as his legs could move, adrenaline pumping through him—Rina laughing on the top.

Their chase took them into the woods. Ian panted as his legs moved. Rina laughed as her wolves hunted him. Ian was hit by everything: tree branches in the face, logs in crotch (he tried too jump), and spikes in his feet ( holes in shoes).

Ian didn't know what Rina saw, however, he made it too the other end, a cliff was in front of him.

" _Oh, shit!" _Ian cursed himself again. " _I gotta duck!" _

Ian jumped too the right, hands in the air, body afloat. Ian was safe from falling off a cliff peril, however, Rina wasn't. Her wolves moved too fast, not thinking straight; a hunt for meat, all three fell off the cliff.

" RINA!" Ian shouted too seeing the quadruplets gone.

Everything looking bleak, Ian stared too the cliff, noticed something shining. Fangs of a wolf.

" HELP!" Rina shouted below. " Am hanging by a foot, it won't stop thrashing, I wanna kill Ian, and there's Wat-er!"

Ian sighed. He moved up too the cliff. He stopped in front of the wolfs teeth.

Ian moved his upper-body down, putting his hands besides his mouth, called too Rina, " Don't worry, I'll getcha out of there!"

" Save it!" Rina complained on the bottom. " I don't want sympathy from a pervert like you! Why should I listen too the likes of you?!"

Ian was angry, got down, grabbed one of the red wolves of whom kept Rina floating, yelled, " Because am your landlord, dammit! If you won't do something for me, at least do it for yourself! Your friends are relying on you, and you as a spoiled brat want them too!"

Rina's was tongue-tied. She's never seen Ian... valiant or chivalrous. Ian pulled one red wolf up, got another one up, saw the white one, Rina grasping it's right back leg. She had too admit, Ian never looked so heroic, and he was cute when he wasn't talking. Ian helped the white wolf up and grabbed Rina by her left arm. Ian's hands were slippery, Ian thought he could hold Rina, couldn't, she was let go and fell towards the water.

" RINA!" Ian ululated.

Ian's common sense was no longer avaliable, he lost track of his own physical stamina, dived into the rushing river below. He was too careless too see help: Kimza and Toru were behind him.

###

Rina awoken from her unconsciousness. Her cheeks felt something soft and arm brushing against'em. At first she assumed she was in her bed and everything that happened was all a dream, she got her head up, saw the unconscious body of Ian. Nothing lost, soaking wet, arms holding Rina. Rina's face burned with embarrassment on how warm Ian was.

" _He looked clammy too me," _Rina thought about Ian. " _Dear, he looks so peaceful. But... is he breathing? No. He needs air." _

Rina took one look at Ian. The calm and frozen state, of need of air. Rina thought of CPR: Not in her book.

" _Maybe..."-_Rina.

Rina lifted her left foot up and stomped it on Ian's crotch—loud thud. Small water droplets were coughed out Ian's mouth in the aftermath. Rina stared at the results, looked back at Ian's crotch, smirked.

" Oh, you'll live, pervert," Rina laughed.

Rina raised her foot up and stomped on Ian's crotch, repeadily. Every second was spent stomping on Ian's one spot—water kept gushing out.

Water low became too low, Ian's winced his eyes open, seeing Rina stomping, nerves returned, he reaced. " OWWWWW!"

" Heh-heh-heh!" Rina laughed.

" Ah, guys," Voice of Kimza called.

Rina stopped torturing Ian—his hands on his crotch. Rina looked up and saw Kimza riding Toru on top, on a cliff.

" Kimza!" Rina greeted overexcitedly.

" Stay where you are!" Kimza demanded. " Am coming too help you!"

" You couldn't have done it sooner?" Ian moaned on the ground.

###

Ian, Rina, Kimza, and Toru returned too the front entrance of the Hinata House. Daisuke, Foxy, and Kaeda awaited them. Foxy and Kaeda both ran off. Rina ran towards Foxy, the happy look on both their faces, had her arms spread out, Foxy ran past Rina. Rina was confused. She looked the other way and saw both Foxy and Kaeda comforting Ian.

" He's hurt!" Foxy thought out loud.

" This is all my fault!" Kaeda cried. " I should've told you about my curse!"

Rina moved behind Kaeda, tapped her on the right shoulder, feeling the leather of her dominatrix, said, " Curse?"

" Yes," Kaeda replied.

Kaeda brought grabbed Ian's face, pulled him up, kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted five seconds, Kaeda disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, the little girl from before came out.

" What!?" Rina yelled.

" It happens whenever I kiss a boy, I turn into a little girl," The little girl now revealed as Kaeda said. " It works the other way around..." Kaeda jumped on Rina's chest and kissed her on the lips. Everyone but Daisuke agape seeing it. Smaller Kaeda disappeared in pink smoke, older Kaeda showed up, still kissing Rina, moved her lips away. " I kiss a girl or get a sexual stimulation, I turn back. Now, do you have any food here. Am femished."

Kaeda walked towards the Hinata household. All female residents followed her close behind. Daisuke, Ian, and Toru were the only ones still outside. Daisuke walked up too Ian, staring him straight in the eyes.

"So, how was Kimza helping you feel?" Daisuke asked.

" Pretty good, " Ian said sheepisly. " Course, my groins a little swore."

Daisuke slapped Ian on the top of his head. Ian instantly grabbed his head.

" Ow, what was that for?!" Ian complained

" Sending you a message," Daisuke said in a calm yet sharp deameanor. " She's not _for _you."

" What?"-Ian

" Not-for-you."-Daisuke

**Day's till Ian finds his true love: 90**

**End of Chapter 1, Volume 2 **


	7. Volume 2, Chapter 2

Author Note: There's someone I'd like too thank, you know who you are, thanks for the reviews. Now, this chapter may seem… I dunno… frail, maybe. However; I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Here we are, start of a relationship, start of a new residence, and _enchanting_.

**Ichiro Masayuki**

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: Auborn

Eyes: Black

Ichiro and Ian knew each other ever since they were young. Ian and him once lived in the same town, however, Ichiro moved after being expelled from his original school (take a guess, he's a pervert). He's a womanizer, however, has respect too his teachers. His likes include women, h-manga, ecchi manga, and bars. He dislikes vegetables, his family, staring at the stars.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 6: _Ichiro returns_

Inside Fishers Pub, Mr. Fisher was sweeping the store. People around him were chit-chatting or pastorally speaking too each other. " _not good. Ever since Ian went off, I feel slightly moody. I just want something fun to happen." _

Sound of a bell chimed inside the pub. Mr. Fisher turned his head—he wanted too see his next _customer_—Ian was seen. Mr. Fisher felt gaiety in him, however, didn't want Ian to think he's gone soft. He _decided _to talk too him:

" You're 20 minutes late for your shift, Ian."

" Sorry," Ian humbly complied, rubbing his head. " But now that am back, I can finally get back to work. That is, if you're willing to keep me here." Ian was thrown a broom and dust pan—Mr. Fisher's own way of testing—Ian nearly dropped them, caught them with his hands. " Huh?"

" What are you waiting around for?" Mr. Fisher said more sternly than asking. " Those dust bunnies aren't gonna' clean themselves y'know." Ian had an awkward feeling inside of him; he denied everything by bowing his head.

" Thank you, sir. I'll be sure this place is spotless at the end of the day." Ian ran into another room. Mr. Fisher stopped working, went over to his counter, got himself a bottle of gin.

" _I missed that little idiot_"

* * *

Ian was back in his classroom, writing. Aimi Chiba was in the front seat, Ian was in the very back. Ian stopped writing his note, passed it along too Kana. Kana opened the note and his eyes lit up when he saw the note.

" Pass it too Aimi," Ian spoke.

Kana was befuddled by Ian's note, however, passed it too Goro the man sitting in front of him. Goro couldn't believe his eyes—he couldn't understand what _went _through Ian's head. But tapped the girl in front of him, brown brunette, Jun, passed the note too her.

" Thanks. Think we can go to that karoke bar I've mentioned _before_?"—Jun

" Sorry, I've already made plans with my girlfriend"—Goro.

" GIRLFRIEND!?"—Jun.

" SSSHHHHH!" Everyone but Jun shushed

Jun nevertheless passed the note to a black haired brunette friend of hers. The note finally reached Aimi. The girl had to tap Aimi dozens of times on her right elbow—her mind caught up in her reading—noticed the note.

" For me?" Aimi asked innocently, pupils dilating.

" That's what the inventation says," Her friend exasperated.

Aimi took the note away, " Thank you." She could than she its message: **Aimi**. " Hmmm, this is a strange turn of events." Aimi unfolded the paper. She stared deeper into its contents:

**Dear Aimi**

**Please, don't be afraid when I tell you this, turn around. I'll identify myself with open arms. **

Aimi turned too the very back. She saw Ian, not too hard to distinguish, waving his left hand. Her face flustered, fear. She turned her head back to the note and kept reading.

**I know you have androphobia. In a strange kind of way, I may have gynaephobia: A fear of women. Please, you don't have to reply too me, but I was wondering… hoping…you and I could talk some more. **

Aimi's eyes trembled as she finished reading the note. She tried shoving it somewhere safe, down her shirt. Aimi immediately started writing down words on a piece of paper. She stopped. Turned around, she handed her paper too her friend; she wanted too carry on their conversation.

The black brunette took it. The black brunette passed it too Jun, the brown-haired brunette. Jun passed it too Goro. Goro peeked inside, cheeks blushing, nervously passed it to Kana.

" Y'know, its not nice to invade other people's business," Kana lectured.

" I just had to see," Goro nonchantly replied. " I must tell you, am surprised."

Kana passed the note to Ian. He could see its message: **Aimi.** "Hmmm, this is a strange turn of events." Ian opened the letter and gazed at the message inside:

**Sure. My house is 567 Bara Road. My phone number: (785)-489-1209. Perhaps…maybe… we can talk a little… help ourselves with our phobias. **

Ian smiled half-heartedly at the note. He got out another piece of paper, pen. Ian worked furiously at writing on the paper. Passing along, he gave the note to his friends, and the note was passed too Aimi. Aimi could see its message: **Response. **Aimi opened the letter and smiled as she read every word:

**Sure. I'll be at your place at 6 p.m. **

* * *

Ian skipped merrily with joy as he moved up the stairs to the Hinata House. He laughed flamboyantly as well joyfully.

" I finally did it! I finally got the courage too _ask _Aimi out…. Wait a minute." Ian stopped moving. His hands rubbed his chin. " I never said it was a 'date'. Perhaps its just a get together." Ian smiled once again, singing, " Who cares?! I finally have a chance with Aimi!"

Ian skipped as he moved into a garden of rocks. Ian picked one up, took a key out.

Ian skipped as he made way for the front door. Nothing can stop me!" Ian put the key through the doorknobs gap, turned the tumbler, those opening the door. Ian opened the door and walked inside. " Nothing can stop me…"

" Heyya Ian." Ichiro greeted, right in front of Ian's face.

" Ichiro…?"

* * *

Ichiro was kicked out of the Hinata House—literally kicked by his rear-end and fell out the door. Ian closed the door to the house, clicking noise heard from the door.

" Wait!" Ichiro pleaded. " Please let me back inside!"

Ichiro crawled back to the door of the Hinata House and punched it with both his arms, he wanted to get back inside.

" Leave this house immediately!" Ian shouted.

" Ian?" Daisuke said. " Who are you talking too?"

" Eh…"

* * *

Ichiro, Ian, and Daisuke were both sitting around the dinner table. Ichiro helped him to a cup of tea. A smug expression was on Ichiro's face, he drank a cup of tea.

Ichiro put the cup down, looking straight into Ian's eyes, smugged, " So, did you miss me?"

" GRRRR!" Ian growled.

* * *

Ichiro was kicked out of the Hinata House—literally kicked by his rear-end and fell out the door. Ian closed the door to the house, clicking noise heard from the door.

" Wait!" Ichiro squealed. " Please let me in!"

* * *

Ichiro, Ian, and Daisuke were back at the dinner table. Ichiro helped himself too another cup of tea. He retained the same _old _smug on his face.

" Daisuke, we shouldn't be giving him _anything_," Ian argued. " He's just gonna keep coming back."

" Heck'yeah am coming back," Ichiro smugged. " Daisuke, please talk to them."

" Right," Daisuke placed a hand on his head. " Ian, Ichiro is working part time here as a janitor."

" WHAT!?" Ian shouted, agaped.

" That's right, Ian," Ichiro said in another smug voice. " You and me are work-partners." Ichiro smugly raised his right hand up. But Ian just ignored _him_; his attention turned too Daisuke.

" How can you let him stay here?"

" He reminds me of _me." _

" Daisuke, you're nothing like this lowlife. He's a womanizer, a pervert, and spends more than he ever hopes too _earn_."

" The appearance is uncanny of course, yet the attitude seems renewal. Perhaps it'll lighten my spirit to have someone like this become part of our house. Now, if you'll excuse me, Kimza and I have important matters too attend to."

Daisuke got up from his chair and walked away. However, Ian came up behind him and grabbed him on his right elbow. " Wait! You don't know Ichiro. He's a monster."

" Really?" Daisuke catechized. " There are two different types of people. The ones who let themselves be heard or the ones that think things for themselves. I, you might already know, keep things to myself. I also have any interesting story. Their was once this preschool. In this school, there were 24 students, all were massacred, someone snuck into their school and shot them all, he shot himself in the end. They were only 10 years old."

" Ahhh…" Ian tried to speak, tongue-tied.

" What does that have to do with us?" Ichiro finished Ian's sentence.

" Oh, a lot. Now, Kimza." Daisuke pried Ian's hand away. Daisuke went back to walking away. Ian was startled. Ian sober, looked at Ichiro, grimaced.

" I still can't forgive your _attitude." _ Ian scowled. " Let me by frank, its not because you made me _look _like a total pervert in school. Or that you made every girl in school hate me. Or that you set me up… one of the worse dates of my life, you get her _hot _sister! Or that you keep coming back and make me feel bad. I can't forgive you one reason: I despise who you are at a fundamental level."

Ichiro pouted, fake tears coming out of his eyes, said, " Oh, that hurts." Ian gritted his teeth, moved his arm up, trembling, put his arm back down.

" Where are the girls!?" Ian said in a high pitch voice.

" Oh, there chit-chatting with that Kaeda chick. By the way, I find her dominatrix outfit to be ravishin—"

Ian smacked Ichiro across his right cheek. A vein popped up in Ian's head, fist smothered in blood, yelled, " KEEP YOUR WORDS TOO YOURSELF, PERVERT!"

* * *

Rina, Yue, Foxy, and teenage Kaeda were sitting in the same room. Rina was surprisingly reading a book, Yue and Foxy were _talking _to Kaeda.

" So, why do you want to kill your mother?" Yue asked

" I mean, we've all had that _thought_ sometime in our lives," Foxy chimed in." But that doesn't mean we really do it."

" I dunno?" Kaeda nonchantly replied, shrugging her shoulders. " But…" Kaeda pulled her shirt down ( just the neck, everything else covered) a scar was on her. " But this isn't the first time we've _encounter, strenuous. _Nearly killed me, I wasn't fast enough."

Yue gasped, " Your mother _did _that?"

Foxy seemed cynical, " Seems kinda unorthodox. Maybe something in an anime."

" Oh," Kaeda gawped. " There's also this." Kaeda rose up and turned around. She took her shirt off—she tried showing them her curse, taking her clothes off, a red symbol of a wolf was tattooed on her back. " I got this was in my last affray. Sure, it does make me faster and stronger, but it's like am bearing an unborn child."

" What is that?" Yue asked.

"Its like something out a light novel manga," Foxy said.

" It's the Ookami curse. Right now, its docile. But, if I ever get angry or cry, it'll awaken."

All girls turned to Rina. She was still reading a book, closed the book, got up and walked away. Yue and Foxy both looked at Rina as she walked away.

" Where are you going, Yue?" Yui asked.

" And what was with the book?" Foxy inquired .

" Am going to see Ian," Rina complied, attention the other way. There's something I want him too see."

* * *

Ian threw Ichiro a broom and dustpan, Ichiro barely able too catch it. Ian glared at Ichiro, hands too his hips( yes, boys can do that), scowling, " Okay, I want this whole place spotless by the end of the day. Understood?!"

" Hey!" Ichiro snapped. " Who died and made you in charge?"

" Am the oldest."—Ian

" Since when?" Ichiro argued. " Am 2 months older than you."

" I've been here longer. Get to work."—Ian

" Gaah!" Ichiro groined. " Man, no woman's worth this!"

" Huh?"—Ian

" Nothing. Bye."—Ichiro.

Ichiro scurried away. His broom sweeped dust away as he moved. Ian couldn't help but laugh at Ichiro's misfortune.

" Ian!" Rina's voice yelled out of nowhere. Ian turned around, Rina was right in front of him. He gasped when seeing her holding a book. Ian rolled her eyes too his facial expression. " Can I have a moment of your time?"

" Ah, sure. What do you need me too do, Rina?"

Rina walked up to Ian, looking into his eyes, hugged him. Ian's mind went blank, a women was literally _hugging _him. However; moment only lasted some time. Rina stood firmly up and stared deep into Ian's eyes. " Look deep into my eyes and don't stop looking until I say something."

Ian obliged. His eyes-once focused on one thing, and one thing only-Rina's eyes taking all his eyes space. Ian was entranced by Rina. Her eyes, her perfume, the way she looked at him; a combination of calm and determination.

" _What's with me?" _Ian pondered on such matters. " _My heart, it won't stop beating. It's like, nothing else matters to me: My friends, family, school, its like living a lie. But, even though she's done nothing but taunt and torture me, I've never been so attracted to her."_

Rina-her true nature: deceive. Rina's face turned into a ghastly smile. " You're mine." Ian's body grew into a wicked smile. Her true intentions were revealed, she held a book out, a glimpse at its cover: **Hypnotism **Ian's face grew dreary, his arms became lifeless, eyes turned white. " You're mine. You're under my control."

**Day's till Ian finds his true love: 89**

**End of Chapter 2, Volume 2**


	8. Volume 2, Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry that this chapter may be shorter or unamusing. See, its during the Christmas Holiday's, Christmas Eve to be exact, I post this chapter. There may be spelling mistakes, parts that don't make sense, and you might lose interest. But I'd like to thank Samhan and my over 400 viewers for their support.

**Kaeda Aoyama **

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gray

Kaeda's mother Motoko left her at a very young age. Kaeda's father took care of her until she was 15 yrs old–he was than murdered by the same sword class Motoko was in. Kaeda has vowed to avenge her father as she wants to kill her mother. During one of her battles she accidentally disrupted a sanctum and was punished with the it has two bane curses: She turns into a young child when she kisses a boy and changes back through simulation or kissing a girl. She can turn into two beasts depending on whether she's angry or sad Kaeda's different from her mother. She has grown strong liking to men as her father raised her, she prefers to use two swords instead of one, Kaeda has no plans of being a swordsman and just wants her sword to be a momentum of defeating her mother.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 7: _The Truth _

Ichiro was sweeping the floors of the Hinata House's corridors. Ichiro was grunting too himself. He thought he could pose as a worker until_ the _time came, however, he didn't prepare for Ian to work in a large estate.

" Ya missed a spot," Kaeda's voice articulated him.

Ichiro turned around and saw Kaeda, teenage girl wearing a dominatrix, his heart skipped a beat.

" Well, hello there, little lady," Ichiro said in a seducing manor. " What's a young girl like you doing in a vacuous place like this?"

Kaeda blushed as Ichiro speaked. She found a mirror on a desk right of her and picked it up. She examined her face through the mirror, believing she _changed_, but sighed in relief and put the mirror back where she found it.

" Well, hello there, Ichiro," Kaeda talked as her cheeks were still blushing. " Have you seen Daisuke-kun anywhere? There's something I need to talk too him about."

" Daisuke-kun?" Ichiro asked, his voice a little averse. " W-well...I don't know where he is. _Man, when am I gonna be someone's 'kun'?_

" Daisuke...!" The voice of Kimza was heard moaning in some room around them. " Daisuke..."

" What the hell is that?" Ichiro indecently asked.

" I don't know," Kaeda had quip. " But I think it's coming from..." Kaeda went up to Ichiro and pushed him aside–he was in the way of a door. " ...Here."

Kaeda opened the room–there was Kimza and Daisuke–they were doing a debauch act.

" Oh-my-God," Ichiro spelled out, he saw Kimza pressed against a wall and raised up–Daisuke kissed a helpless girl on the lips.

" You two..." Kaeda gulped, she saw Kimza and Daisuke in their unethical state.

* * *

Ian was at the front of Aimi's house. Ian looked nice, wearing a casual black jacket, blue jeans, groomed his hair back and put jell in it. He held a thorn free rose in his right hand.

The door opened to Aimi's house. Aimi bedazzled Ian. Her long orange hair blowing in the breeze. She wore a red tank top and low-cut beige cargo shorts, as well open-toed sandals. Ian noticed how she put lipstick on. Blood dripped down Ian's nose, he tried covering, unbeknownst to him, Rina was watching him behind a green bush.

" That's right pervert," Rina snickered. " Take a gander at her and all her magnetism. In the animal kingdom: you'd be her bitch. And soon you shall blurt out every dirty thought in your mind."

**Flashback: **

_You're mine." Rina's face grew into a wicked smile. Her true intentions were revealed, she held a book out, a glimpse at its cover: __**Hypnotism **__Ian's face grew dreary, his arms became lifeless, eyes turned white. " You're mine. You're under my control."_

_The lifeless body of Ian didn't move. Rina thoroughly checked his pockets for anything of value. She found two notes hidden in Ian's jacket and pulled them out. She than studied their contents: _

_**I was wondering… hoping…you and I could talk some more.**_

_**Sure. My house is 567 Bara Road. My phone number: (785)-489-1209. Perhaps…maybe… we can talk a little…**_

_**Sure. I'll be at your place at 6 p.m. **_

" _So, you actually have a date, pervert," Rina smirked. " I could make you forget about her...but that wouldn't work; you see her everyday at school. Well, maybe, ah." Rina looked straight into Ian's blank eyes, opened her mouth..._

**Flashback End**

" _You're doomed to fail, you pervert," _Rina thought. " _You shall hurt this girl, it'll hurt yourself, and I'll be there to worsen your grief. I'll finally make you so depress–you'll want to leave the Hinata House. " _

Ian gave Aimi the rose. Aimi's face burned red, the backhand of Ian's arm touched her skin, as she took the rose from him and sniffed in its pollens.

" Well, I was thinking of somewhere we could eat. But than I _thought _that would be stupid seeing as we're going somewhere big." Ian reached his right hand out and grabbed Aimi's arm. He could see her cheeks blushing red, however, mistaked it for uneasiness." Come on. I'll guide you."

Ian slowly walked away as he held Aimi's hands. Aimi never touched another person's hand and was a little petrified, but allowed Ian to lead her on. Meanwhile, Rina stealthy followed close behind.

* * *

Ichiro and Kaeda were both uneasy.

Daisuke moved them to the dinner table and had Kimza stood left of Daisuke–he sat on the other end of Ichiro and Keada.

" So, you're basically a lolicon?" Kaeda unnervely said.

" No," Kimza said in the kitchen. " This was my idea. Daisuke-kun tried to stop me."

" _Dammit, enou_gh _with the 'kun'," _Ichiro thought. "_ You're making me feel unwanted." _

" See, its merely our break," Daisuke assured. " Sex has been known to be an energizer: it helps with blood pressure, boosts immunity, burns through calories, helps strength the heart, can also strength self-esteem, and strengthen's Pelvic Floor Muscles. In our workplace, me and Kimza's relationship is only logical."

Kaeda and Ichiro both looked at their teas, bringing it close to their mouths, but not before Kaeda asked, " So, how's your relationship?"

" It's alright. We are able to stay up and help each other with our work, we've achived so much, and Kimza will be the mother of my child."

Both Kaeda and Ichiro both squirted tea from their mouths. They were taken by surprise. Both Kaeda and Ichiro "gasped" in what air they could find.

Ichiro gasped in all the air he needed, glared back at Daisuke, yelled, " What the hell man?!"

" Huh?" Dasiuke replied.

" Have you not been wearing a condom?! Did you in pregnant that little gir–"

Ichiro's glass shattered. Ichiro looked at Kimza– a gun pointed at him because she didn't like his _tone_.

" Kimza, they have the right to know," Daisuke calmly spoke to Kimza, she lowered her gun. " See, I'm following in my mother's footsteps, but in a different angle. My mother had me through artificial insemination of someone she's probably never known. I however think Kimza would be the perfect specimen–I believe her strength and wisdom shall be an important key to a child of mine.

Daisuke reached his left hand out and rubbed Kimza's hair. It surprised Ichiro and Kaeda, Kimza literally smiled.

" D-Do..." Kaeda stumbled to say.

" Man, do you at least love your bitch?" Ichiro finished the sentence for her.

Daisuke at first didn't reply. He reached to the left, picked Kimza up, put her on his knees. Daisuke grabbed Kimza around her waist and hugged her gently. " She is the tulip in my garden. The only copycat of my life, and my avidity." Daisuke quickly pecked the top of Kimza's head. " Of course I don't love her."

" WHAT?!" Ichiro and Kaeda unison.

Daisuke pulled his chair back, Kimza jumped off his lap, the two walked away. Ichiro and Kaeda were left to process what had happened.

" _He doesn't love her," _Kaeda thought. " _He's just using her." _

" Man!" Ichiro hollered. " Those-two-are-crazzzzyyyy!"

* * *

Ian and Aimi were in the middle of a park.

It was night time, crickets and other insects were making noises, Ian arranged for them to be there, he had a blanket out and a wooden basket.

" Sorry I couldn't take you anywhere else, Aimi," Ian said, he rubbed his head. " Money's a real nuisance to me right now." Ian let go of Aimi's hand, but still stared into her eyes. " But... maybe if we can meet again... I can take you somewhere you want to go."

Ian said what was in _his _heart–Aimi was already sitting on the blanket.

" Come...Come here Ian..." Aimi said rather hesitantly, she still had androphobia holding her back. " Please sit with me."

Ian didn't take a moment's hesitation. He walked up and sat near Aimi. Both were staring into each other's eyes, thinking about their next moves, they laughed at the same time.

Meanwhile, Rina was hidden by one of the many trees and observing Ian, hoping he'd make a mistake.

" _He can't stay happy for much longer," _Rina thought. "

" I told ya, somewhere big," Ian mellowly laughed.

" Yeah," Aimi sighed, no sound of hesitation, her cheeks were pale and no longer red. " To tell you the truth, I thought you'd take me to a movie, a fancy restaurant, or even the fair."

" Nah. When I get old and hopefully married, I want something I can do routinely with my wife everyday. I think the parks a perfect place."

" Really?" asked.

" Yeah. I've also have this strange feeling... this very park... I've been here before. But I couldn't remember, and the only reason I remember now is you."

Aimi took out different kinds of foods: apples, little slices of dog meat in a plastic container, white rice in a bowl, vegetables, and plastic water bottles. Aimi laid a bowl of rice on the ground, got into a prayer stance, than prepared to help herself using her hands...

" Hold it," Ian interrupted Aimi's moment. " Aimi, I do have chopsticks. I think you should use chopsticks for your rice."

" Chopsticks...?" asked rather hesitantly.

" Ah, have you ever used chopsticks, Aimi?" Aimi fiddled with her fingers, stared at the ground. " Have you ever used any cutlery, Aimi."

" ... Does my hands count?"

" Really?!" thought out loud. " You've never used cutlery for your food?"

" Well, my family believed our hands were our most important tools."

" But if your hands are dirty, you could get a food borne illness," Ian replied. " Oh, here." Ian used his chopsticks, picked up a massive ball of rice, moved it to her mouth. " Here, have a bite of mine."

" Ah, are you sure?" Aimi asked.

" Trust me."

Aimi willingly opened her mouth. Ian teased her a bit, pretended it was an airplane, moved it side by side, till it reached her mouth. Aimi than swallowed the rice ball whole. As she did, Ian kept smiling.

" _He's different," _Aimi thought as she chewed. " _Now that I have a better look, I don't feel the same fears I would around any other man. Plus his smile... it warms my heart." _

" IAN!" Three loud obnoxious voices yelled.

" We came for you!" One voice yelled.

" Oh, fuck," Ian moaned, than flinched, realizing what _he _just said, " Oh, sorry for the foul language, Aimi."

Aimi was startled, she smiled, said, " It's okay."

The three boy's Ian ran into on his way to school showed up–they carried steel lead pipes and had angry looks on their faces.

Ian stood off and brushed himself of dirt. " Sorry Aimi. I'm gonna have to teach these fools a lesson. "

Ian got off the blanket, however, Aimi held him by the arm.

" Please, Ian, let me fight them," Aimi asked for.

" Ah, okay,"

" _W_hat _the hell is that idiot thinking?" _Rina thought, " _How can he let a girl fight those brutes?"_

Aimi stood in front of the men. Each one stared at her with lubricious snares.

" Well well," The boy on the left said.

" Ian would actually send his date to fight us," The boy on the right taunted.

" He must be desperate," The one in the middle taunted.

" Judging by your actions, how you handle your weapons, I say I'll be done with three moves," Aimi calculated out loud.

The one on the right raised his pipe up high, over his head, glaring down at Aimi, yelled, " DON'T THINK THAT, YOU BI..."

Ian and the three hoodlums "gasped"; Aimi caught the pipe while it was close to her face. Aimi moved the pipe forward, a phony smile on her face, she said, " I don't like cocky boys."

Aimi released the pipe and it hit the hoodlum in the face. Both boy's couldn't face–Aimi took control of the situation. She dived down and punched the one in the left between his legs.

" _My god!" _Ian thought. " _What happened to the timid and sweet Aimi I thought I knew?" _

The one in the middle was left gawping, both his friends were groaning on the ground. The man dropped his pipe and raised his finds in a grievance.

" Please don't hurt me!" The hoodlum begged with his arms out. " I swear, I'll leave and never come back, you'll see."

" Well... I would've let you go..." Aimi reached behind the man's head and stroked it, he was blushing, Aimi pulled herself to his head and stucked his face in her cleavage.

" _This girl!" _Rina thought. " _Even I wouldn't do that!" _

Aimi grabbed both sides of the man's shoulders, he fell down. His head hit the ground first. Aimi landed on her feet, unharmed. She than walked back to Ian while patting away the parts of her body the _man _touched.

Aimi came back to Ian, clapped her arms together, kneeled down, saying, " Sorry you had to see that, Ian. It's been so long since I was in a fight."

" So long?!" Ian shouted unwittingly. " That was unbelievable! Even I couldn't fight as good as that!"

Aimi's cheeks burned red. She uncontrollably rubbed a lock of her hair. Than she refocused on Ian and fiddled with her fingers.

" Um, I know you tried so hard, but can you please take me home?"

* * *

Ian and Aimi were at the door too Aimi's house.

Aimi was in her house, Ian stood outside. Ian stared his head down in shame.

" Ah, sorry things couldn't workout as I hoped, Aimi," Ian symphonized. I'm also sorry you had to carry me here when I sprained my leg."

" It's alright," Aimi said. " The atmosphere in the park was beatitude, and you're pretty light."

" Thanks... can we do another?" Ian said.

" Huh?"

Ian rubbed the back of his head, laughing to himself. " Y'know, we write another day and spend it together. Whatcha say?"

" Hmmm... Okay." Aimi reached into her pocket, took out a pen, and wrote what she needed to write on the paper in an instant. " Here."

Ian was handed a piece of paper, and he examined its contents:

**Friday, 8: 00 P.M. meet me at the Hojato Theater. I hear they're having an opening to a new Sci-fi movie. **

Ian turned the paper around, write what he wanted on the paper almost instantly, and handed it over to Aimi. Aimi examined its contents:

**Sure. I do have work that day, but I can come all the same. I just have to work a little harder, right? **

Aimi pressed the paper against her chest. She than slowly closed the door to her house, but waved to Ian as she did.

Ian couldn't help but wave back at her.

Rina however was upset, crushing the bark off a tree she was near, thinking to herself, " _My plan should've worked!" _**Flashback**

" _Here me Ian. Until tomorrow morning, you'll always act, say, and do whatever's in your heart. You won't hesitate, never think about what you're about what you're doing, just do it. And... you're mine." _

_Rina raised her arms down. Ian's eyes returned to their normal color. _

" _Rina?" Ian said. _

" _That's right. Now get dressed for your stinkin' da–" _

_Ian grabbed Rina by her waist and pulled her close to him. He embraced her with a hug. " ... I love you." _

_Rina's cheeks blushed red. Ian rubbed his head gently against her. Rina was entrapped by Ian's hidden emotions. However, Rina smirked through her mouth. _

" _I hate you." _

_Rina lifted her head up and kissed him patiently on the lips. Her arms were behind his head, his arms behind her waist, both lips locking together. _

" _It's a good thing he won't remember anything tomorrow," Rina thought. " I would hate to have petty emotions for a pervert like him." _

**Flashback End: **

Rina opened the door to the Hinata house and rushed in. She saw Yue along the way, in the kitchen, making something near a hot stove. Yue sadly put the food, er, cripsy black things in the garbage. That's when she noticed Rina in the hall.

" Hey Rina," Yue greeted. " I have dinner ready. Want some?"

" Hell no. Your food taste like crap," Rina said grouchily.

" Boy troubles huh?" Yue figured out.

" Whatever. Where is everyone?"

" Well, Daisuke and Kimza just left to listen to another conference. Foxy and Kaeda got some kind of illness after _eating _my food. Ian's still on his date. Toru's sleeping with the rest of your animals in the den, er, wilderness. And Ichiro's looking for something." Yue stopped cooking and walked to the hallway. " Hey, wanna watch a movie? I hear there's this bloody gore ninja movie I know you'll love."

" No thanks," Rina sighed. " I'm just gonna go to my bed and study."

Rina moppily walked up the stairs of the Hinata House. Yue didn't wait until she was all the way upstairs to speak.

" Study my ass."

* * *

Rina laid on her pink cushioned bed in her room. Rina had plastic weapons of the old era on her wall: nunchucks, mace, katana's, arrow's, and spears. Her floor and feiling had painted pictures of her famous characters: Bruce Lee, Inuyasha, Hellsing, Asura, and Madara. Rina looked at her book: **Hypnotism. **Rina open the book to the middle page and ripped it in half.

" Well, that was money well spent," Rina grouched, she tore the book into pits of paper and tossed it over her head. " But at the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. One day, I will get Ian Urashima will be kicked out of this house, I swear on my life."

* * *

Ichiro was in a random room. He looked through desks, cupboards, under tables, and even through chandeliers. Ichiro couldn't find what he was looking for.

" Dammit!" Ichiro cursed. " If I can't find it soon, my ass is toast."

**Day's till Ian finds his true love: 88**

**End of Chapter 3,Volume 2**


	9. Volume 2, Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry that this chapter may be shorter or unamusing. See, it's during the Christmas Holidays, Christmas Eve to be exact, I post this chapter. I'm also sorry it's token so long to update. There may be spelling mistakes, parts that don't make sense, and you might lose interest. But I'd like to thank Samhan and my over 400 viewers for their support.

**Aimi Chiba**

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Amber

Aimi become an androphobic when she started kindergarten. She use to stand out from everyone, chubby and freckles, and was teased by all the boys in her school. She met a girl named Yuuri, who did a makeover on her, and even introduced her to a group of woman that lay off men. She is still friends with them, but Yuuri left the group too be with Ian's friend Kana. Aimi and Yuuri share an apartment together. Aimi likes to eat food with her hands as does everyone else in her family, Yuuri taught her to fend her herself learning kickboxing and judo, and likes to watch Sci-fi movies.

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 7: _Tama, and the Letter. _

Ian slept in a futon with covers over his body. He tossed and turned, threw the covers off. He moved a little bit over the side, and is now sprawled across the floor.

Ichiro entered the room. He saw Ian _sleeping_ and decided to wake him up. " Hey, wake up…" He shakes him a little more roughly, but Ian does not wake up. Ichiro walked out of the room and came back in with a bucket of ice water. " Wakey wakey, bro!" He dumped the water over Ian's head, and it splashed Ian.

" AHHH!" Ian bellowed. "…Damn you, Ichiro…"

" Yo, it's time to wake up, cuz, " Ichiro retorted. " It's frickin' 1 O'clock, dickhead."

" Fuck. Ichiro, why didn't you wake me up before 9?"

" Not my fault," Ichiro riposted. " Your stiff cousin made me thoroughly scrub and degerminate every fucking space of this damn house."

" Yeah… his mother always was a bit of a arduous woman," Ian said, rubbed his head, the feeling of cold water chilled his bones. "Speaking of Daisuke's mother- where is everyone?"

" Well, there's this boobalicious girl meditating in one room. Your arduous cousin left with two of the girls too school. And I don't know where everyone else is. Oh, by the way, the mail came today." Ichiro ran out of the room and came back carrying a parcel. Ichiro threw the parcel towards Ian, hit him in the face. " Whoops, my bad."

" I swear, I'm going to kill you," Ian cussed, rubbing the part of his head Ichiro crushed.

" There's also some more letters to you, but I'm too lazy for it. By the way, I'd by careful with that. I heard some rattling coming from it before."

" Thanks," Ian said, his voice scoffing. " I'll keep that in mind." Ichiro turned and walked to the door leading into Ian's room, but stopped at the entrance, saying, " By the way, what did you do yesterday?"

" What did I do?" Ian gawked, rubbing his head, trying to remember the situation. " Well…god, what did I… Well, I got my job back at Fishers Pub. I than went straight back here to get dress… you showed up… I went out with Aimi to the park, and even managed to get a second date… that's all I can remember. It's funny, I don't remember changing clothes."

" Well, you've got your shit to deal with, dog," Ichiro said. " If you'll excuse me, I have this boobalicious girl I'd like to *meet*." Ichiro walked out of Ian's room. Ian was left tapping the top of the parcel Ichiro gave him.

" What an idiot. Now, let's see what we've got—" The lid of the parcel opened straight out—a new creature came out. A turtle, a smooth light green shell and under shell, beige skin, pink cheeks, and black eyes. " Tama? Tama, is it really you?" The turtle nodded its head, rubbed the top of its head. " TAMA!"

Ian flamboyantly rubbed the head of Tama. Tama giggled as Ian touched.

" Rowwwrrr…?" The voice of Toru moaned, unnoticed by the overexcited Ian. Toru was at the door, staring grumpily at him. " Rowwrrr…" Toru sadly walked away, tail down. He was upset.

* * *

Kimza and Daisuke were engineering in a room. Kimza stood beside's a figure looking machine hidden under white blanket. Kimza was using a drill too work the machine hidden under the white covers. " Daisuke, torch," Kimza requested.

Daisuke handed Kimza a blowtorch. Kimza put a fireproof face mask over her face. Small blue flames burst out, smithering Kimza's mask. " By the way, Kimza…" Daisuke hesitated to say. " Have all the relay's been checked?" " Yes." " CPU's inside." Yes." " And the motherboard's there?" " Yes."

Kimza finished her and Daisuke's work—the flames of her blowtorch ceased—took her face mask off. Kimza was infatuated by their togetherness; she hugged the waist of the blanket, and kissed its top. Daisuke also moved to the creation, knelled down and kissed its head.

" It's beautiful, ain't it, Kimza?" Daisuke said, rubbing Kimza's arm.

" Yes," Kimza replied, rubbing Daisuke's right arm.

Kimza pulled Daisuke too her. Kimza kissed Daisuke with no restraint, their lips connected.

Their cheeks soon burned brightly red, small drops of drool coming out; both pushed each other back.

Daisuke and Kimza were both breathing and had drool coming out their mouths, Dasiuke was the first to recover, said, " Remember what we talked about, Kimza? Remember what we're doing this for…" Daisuke pulled Kimza too his chest and let her head rest up against him. " You are my very soul, Kimza."

* * *

Ian was bathing Tama.

Ian bathed Tama, a wet loofah brush wet mixed with soap, rubbing her head, she laughed, " Wahhhh!"

" Who's my little princess?!" Ian laughed, rubbing her head with the brush. " I'm gonna make you nice and pretty! All the other male turtles will drool over yo—" Ian was smacked behind the head with a briefcase—he wasn't expecting too happen.

" IDIOT!" Yue's voice cussed. " Where were you!?"

" Ow!" Ian shrieked, he feared he may've gotten a contusion. " What is wrong with you?!"

" That's for worrying me!" Yue yelled, punched Ian behind his back. " Where were you!?"

" Owwwwww! I was here. I slept in."

" Idiot!" Yue tried to punch Ian again in the back, he caught her punch and pushed her away from him. " Owwwww! How could you hurt a girl?"

" I'm sorry, Yue," Ian apologized, rubbed his head sheepishly. " But you were disrupting Tama's bath."

" Tama? Who is… Aw, it's so cute!"

Yue noticed Tama. Tama in a bath, her skin clean, and eyes sparkling. Tama's curvy flippers acted as wings, flew up, rubbed her smooth head against Ian's head, and then turned her head to Yue. Both Ian and Yue giggled as Tama touched them.

" Hey!" Rina shrieked. " What's going on in there?! It's too quiet!" Rina entered into the room. She noticed Tama, her face red, she walked to the turtle and clobbered Tama's right cheek.

" Rina!" Ian cried. " Why did you hurt poor Tama!?" Ian kneeled down and picked Tama up. Red blood dripped from a cut Rina inflicted. Ian ran to the next room, came back to the same room, paper towels and mashed agrimony medication were with him. Ian set Tama back on the table, " Yue, hold Tama down!"

Yue was quick to act. Tama tried to fly (yes, Tama can do that) away—as she couldn't move; Yue was pinning her to the table. " Rina!" Yue shouted. " Why did you hurt this poor creature?"

" Don't unify me!" Rina ululated. " I hate'em! I HATE CUTE THINGS!"

" Just be quiet!" Ian shouted, rubbing medicine on her cheeks. " Tama's my friend! I won't let anything happen to her!"

* * *

Goro and his girlfriend were sitting in a movie theater, sitting beside each other, the whole room filled, their movie half over. Goro girlfriend was cute; she was pressing her head up to his right shoulder. A woman over 40, smooth skin, short cut gray hair, a yellow U-top, and a skimpy small blue skirt. Her eyes were closed the entire time; she was being charming for Goro; even put red lipstick on.

" This is so much," Goro said, his girlfriend napping on him. " Granted, this movies so awful, even for a Romantic Comedy. But being next to you…" Goro raised his girlfriend's right hand up, stared into her closed eyes. " … Holding your soft hand…" Goro kissed her right hand, he quickly ceased himself and backed away. " It's one of the most beautiful time of my life."

" You say the sweetest things, sugar," Goro's silver-haired girlfriend said, her eyes still closed. " Then, will you be able to the Hinata House for my reunion?" Goro pulled her hand up to him, pressed it against his face.

" Nothing would make me happier, Mitsune."

* * *

Ian and Yue were helping Tama in her feeble state. Tama was fast asleep, A strand of paper towel was patched against her right cheek, an empty room for her to heal, Ian turned on a radio and set it to minyo

" Sleep tight, Tama, my little turtle princess," Ian spoke as he walked out of the room. " I swear to you: Rina and I will have a little _talk_." Ian closed the door to Tama's room, Yue was right beside him. Ian and Yue walked to the breakfast table, Rina was sitting smugly at the table, a smug expression on her face, she was mischievous.

" Hello," Foxy's voice called. " Is anyone home? I was hoping to have a _chat _with Ian-kun, my human vibrator." Foxy and Kaeda walked in, stopped at the doors entrance, noticed Ian with the two girls, blushed. " Oh… is this a bad time?" Yue and Ian nodded their heads, Rina just raised her legs on the tabletop and kept her arms crossed.

" Would you please just give us a moment of privacy," Yue asked. Foxy and Kaeda listened to what Yue said, backed up and went to the left. Ian and Yue went back to Rina. " Rina, that wasn't very nice. How could you just hurt benevolent Tama? I thought you loved animals."

" I do!" Rina said back. " I just can't stand herbivores! They make me wanna puke!"

" What are you talking about?!" Ian replied. " What about those monkey's in the den? I know you have them; I was the one who felt their furry wrath. "

" Just mind your own business! I have my reasons, and you have yours! Intelligence is knowing that the water that falls from the sky is rain. Wisdom is having enough sense to get out of it. I didn't like your stupid turtle, so I—" Ian grabbed Rina by her shirt collar, she gawped, he pulled her eyes directly too his face.

" DON'T MOCK MY FRIEND! If there's someone you don't like, than you'll forget about them! If you ever hurt Tama again; I will kill you!" Ian breathed heavily through his mouth. Rina's face flustered red.

" _What is this feeling…?" _Rina pondered. " _He's so dashing. I mean, I still hate him, and I want to kill him for being a pervert, but he seems so… I dunno—daring. _I-I… I don't atone you 'cause I _beat_ your stupid turtle. You wanted to keep her safe; you should've hide here from m—"

" Yo, peeps!" Ichiro called, disrupting everyone. "There's reports here for all y'all!" Ichiro walked into the room. He was carrying three envelopes, one on his left hand, and two in his right hand. " I've got em! Fresh school reports, fresh and hot. The longer wait, the worst your mark will be."

" Geez," Ian evil eyed. " You couldn't have come at a worse time. Ian snatched the envelop he believed has his progress report, slide the papers out, reviewed its contents:

A-F Report Card

Report: A

3.90GPA

District: Tokyo Cram School: Rose Valley

* * *

2020 Student Achievement (35%)

* * *

Subject I # of students I Performance Index I Letter Grade

* * *

Japanese II/Japanese I 97 I 95 I A

* * *

Algebra 1 I 150 I 95 I A

* * *

Biology 1I 43I 95I A

* * *

History 1I 45I 96I A

Overall 2020 Student Performance GradeI 235I 95I A

* * *

Whole School Performance (65%)

* * *

Performance IndexI Letter Grade

* * *

Graduation Rate 97.8%I A

* * *

Advanced Coursework Participation 100%IA

* * *

AP/IB Exam Performance 91I A

* * *

College Entrance Exam ParticipationI 92%IA

* * *

Grade: 3.90

" WHAT?!" Yui cried. " How could you be doing better than me?!" Yui flashed the contents of her report card in Ian's face:

A-F Report Card

Report: B+

3.75 GPA

District: Tokyo Cram School: Rose Valley

* * *

2020 Student Achievement (35%)

* * *

Subject I # of students I Performance Index I Letter Grade

* * *

Japanese II/Japanese I 97 I 93 I A

* * *

Algebra 1 I 150 I 90 I A

* * *

Biology 1I 43I 71 I B-

* * *

History 1I 45I 75 I B

Overall 2020 Student Performance GradeI 235 I 79I B+

* * *

Whole School Performance (65%)

* * *

Performance IndexI Letter Grade

* * *

Graduation Rate 90%I A

* * *

Advanced Coursework Participation 90% I A

* * *

AP/IB Exam Performance 79 I B+

* * *

College Entrance Exam Participation I 81%IA

* * *

Grade: 3.75

" Well, you're doing substantially well," Ian commented. " I guess I got luck—" A crumbled up ball of paper was thrown straight into Ian's face. Ian took the paper off and examined it:

A-F Report Card

Report: D

2 GPA

District: Tokyo Cram School: Rose Valley

* * *

2020 Student Achievement (35%)

* * *

Subject I # of students I Performance Index I Letter Grade

* * *

Japanese II/Japanese I 97 I 40 I D

* * *

Algebra 1 I 150 I 35 I D-

* * *

Biology 1I 43I 51 I C

* * *

History 1I 45I 45 I D

Overall 2020 Student Performance Grade I 235 I 41 I D

* * *

Whole School Performance (65%)

* * *

Performance IndexI Letter Grade

* * *

Graduation Rate 35%I D

* * *

Advanced Coursework Participation 51%I C-

* * *

AP/IB Exam Performance 54 I C

* * *

College Entrance Exam Participation I 45%I D+

* * *

Grade: 2.00

Ian gasped, his fingers trembled the paper, he stuttered, " R-Rina… these reports… their—"

" They're completely awful, yes, I know that already!' Rina replied, walked away. Stopped at the open entrance of the room. " Look, I didn't mean to hurt your turtle. But you've gotta understand; everybody has their own reasons. " Rina made herself scarce through the entrance, however, Ian grasped her before she was all the way out.

" Wait! The semester's just started! I can help you pass!" Ian shrieked. Rina froze, goosebumps bumped through her skin, she turned around and scowled to Ian.

" Don't fuck with me!" Rina barked. " Want makes you think a pervert could help me do the impossible?"

" 'cause I'm determined! I can help you pass your exams! I can get you the marks you need! I'll get you to whichever school you want to go too!"

" _He's such an idiot!" _Rina thought. " _No matter what I do; he just keeps coming back at me! What's with him?! I just want to sludge him in the face. But…_Okay. We'll bet on it."

" Huh?" Ian gasped; Rina smugged, " If I can pass the exams because of your training, I'll stop pranking you, won't hit you when you grope me—you filthy pervert, and will even help you with your petty relationships. But, if I fail, you must give me the deed to the Hinata House, get your shit together, and get off this land and out of my life!" Rina held her left hand out—she spat in her palm—only for a brief moment. " Let's shake on it, pervert."

" _That is so unladylike," _Ian thought. " Fine!" Ian grabbed a nearby Kleenex, put it over his hand, and he shaked Rina's _dirty_ hand. " You have a deal, Rina!" Ian shaked Rina's hands, he flinched for a second; there was spit on it, but gritted his teeth. Rina gritted her teeth as well. Kaeda showed up, saw Rina and Ian _shaking _hands, and smiled.

" Y'know, I was wrong about you two," Kaeda's voice spoke up. " You two do know how to have fun." Ian and Rina were glaring straight into each other's eyes, their hands squeezing, teeth gritting. A white piece of paper was rudely rubbed into Ian's face by Ichiro.

" Dude, you've gotta read this." Ian's attention stopped glaring at Rina. His eyes drifted to the papers text:

**Dear Ian**

**I know this is sudden; but you have to read this. I've just uncovered an exquisite artifact and was hoping to display it in Tokyo. The place where I'll be staying is close to the Hinata House. **

**I've been doing some checking up, and found the addresses of all the houses residents. So, in exactly 7 days from now, me, your mother, and all your aunts and uncles will be coming to the house. **

**I'm sorry. I hope you and I can speak father to son like we use too. **

**Until then, hope to see you soon, love Dad.**

Ian's face burned red. He was tongue-tied, accumulating fear, aghasting, and shivering. Yui caught on too Ian's fears, poked his left arm, saying, " Ian, is everything alright?"

" Eh, no, Yui," Ian said despite being tongue tied. " _After all these years, I'll finally meet my family… and Kaeda's going to spoil it all… she'll get to see her mother…"_

**Day's till Ian finds his true love: 87**

**End of Chapter 4,Volume 2**


	10. Volume 2, Chapter 5

Author Note: Sorry it took too long to post this chapter. Coming up with Romance chapters and comedy that people will enjoy is not easy. I've also been studying non-stop for my final exams. But I'm on holiday now. I do hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. I would like to thank Samhan and Grimcameko24 for their support. You guys deserved better, and I should've been better.

**Goro Inaba**

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Amber

Goro is one of Ian's only friends that like older woman instead of younger ones. Goro is well liked through the school because of his looks and athletic abilities. Goro meet Mitsune when she was sleeping in the park. Goro kindly asked if there was anywhere she could go, but she decided to live with him as there was nowhere she could go. Mitsune and Goro kindled a relationship after Kitsune was mesmerized by his kindness and appearance as he reminded her of Keitaro. Goro doesn't like movies but will watch them with other people, shy when around older woman, good at basketball and soccer, and likes teasing Ian.

Chapter 8: _Secret Relationship, secret out_

Three days had passed in the Hinata House—all sorts of new things were happening.

Ian was with his pet turtle Tama in her own room. The room was bright; three lightbulbs were shinnying above, no furniture, a radio on the floor, and a small bowl in the center with water in it. Ian had Tama in the bowl-Ian used a brush to rub her body.

" There there, my little Turtle Princess," Ian lingual buoyantly. " Rina is actually a nice girl. She can just be a bit of a bitch at times, but she really _loves _animals."

" Wahhh!" Tama laughed.

Ian finished scrubbing Tama. Tama was vivacious. She raised one of her flippers up, smiling, her cheeks were brightly pink. Ian giggled watching his turtle. Watching Tama reminded Ian of his younger days.

**Flashback:**

_Young Ian was jumping on his bed. Ian laughed, jumping on the bed, and stretching his arms out._

" _Ian," The voice of Ian's mother called. " Time for bed."_

_Ian stopped jumping on his bed. The door to his room opened, and Ian's mother walked in. Ian had already covered himself under his blankets, still laughing, and had his head rub by his mother as she was standing besides him._

" _Mommy, I love you!"_

**Flashback End**

Ian reminisced, " _I love you two, Ian__"_

Ian then kissed Tama's head ( don't do it on ordinary turtles, they secrete bacteria on their scales/skin and can cause you to get salmonella), walked out the door, but not before setting the radio to music.

" Sleep tight, my darling turtle princess!"

* * *

Ian was carrying a large textbook to Rina's room. Ian was smiling, walking slowly towards Rina's room.

" What should I teach Rina today? Maybe a little Math? Or maybe Science? No, wait, I'll figure out her worse subject and help her with that one."

Ian reached the door to Rina's room. He turned the knob around and opened the door; a cloud of pepper was blown in his face. Ian soon heard the menacing laughter of Rina in her bed.

" _Damn Rina!" _Ian thought. "_ This is the third prank she's pulled on__ me this week!"_

**Flashback:**

_Ian was looking at the paper with directions to Rina's room:_

**Room 42**

_Ian finally reached the door, stood in a straight posture, then knocked three times on the door._

" _Come in," An ominous female voice said on the other end._

_Ian opened the door to the door—he was focused on his study session. However, when Ian walked in the door, he was embraced with someone hugging him. Ian saw it too be Foxy as she was wearing the same two-cut sky blue bra, along her H-cup bosoms, as Ian felt his head getting woozy and blood gushing out his nose. "FOXY!?"_

_Foxy squeezed Ian even harder. Ian's anxiety elevated. " You're in my control, human vibrator. And I'm going to use you all-night-lo—" " AHHHHH!"_

_Ian escaped Foxy's clutches and ran out the door. Foxy was left squeezing the air in front of him._

" _Damn Ian," Foxy thought outloud. " What is his problem?"_

* * *

_Ian found Rina's room. Ian knocked on the door three times. " What?" Rina's voice was heard on the other end. " Rina, it's me, Ian. I'm here for our study session." " Ian. Oh, come on in." Ian opened the door to Rina's room, walked inside, something fell on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Ian felt the object grinding on his back." Take that, you pervert!"_

* * *

_Ian and Rina were scheduled to study outside. Ian had a textbook in his hands, a broad smile, and was skipping merrily to the doors to the backyard. " Alright, time for a hard core study session! I am going to get Rina an A, and finally get some respect in this house!"Ian opened the door to the backyard—he was actually in a wild animal den—all of Rina's pets were outside: the wolves, monkey's, and the snow leopards; not Toru. "AHHHH!" Ian screamed, the animals charged up to him. However, the animals instead stopped around Ian and showed their affections: Wolves-licking, monkey's-plucking hair, snow leopards- leaning against. Ian was crushed by the sheer number and strength of the animals._

**Flashback End **

Ian walked into Rina's room despite his eyes dripping from the pepper. He could hear the low maniacal laugh of Rina on the right.

" Well, I see you've had your fun," Ian joked, his eyes twitched with the pepper. " Now, let's get down to our studies."

Ian walked up to the only desk in Rina's room and set himself down. He could hear Rina making fake snoring noises on her bed. " _Who the hell does she think she is? Man, I wish Daisuke was here to help me. But__ he's with Kimza at some meeting. I wonder what they're doing there?"_

* * *

Daisuke was surrounded by old men with white hair, beards, and even bald spots. Daisuke was standing on the right of a small black netbook. Kimza was on the left of a figure with a green curtain over it.

" Hello, gentlemen," Daisuke greeted, bowed his head. " My name is Daisuke."

" Cut the chit-chat, shrimpo," One of the old men interrupted. " You told us you have some _extraordinary _weapon. Well, where's the weapon?"

Daisuke shaked his head. Daisuke took out his small black notebook and a quill. Daisuke wrote notes down, all the men in the audience stared dumbfoundly, as Kimza stared creepily at the men.

Daisuke soon finished writing in his notebook. He showed an intimidating face, made everyone watching him shiver, as Kimza was the only one calm.

Daisuke reached in his pocket and pulled out an Iron Man figurine. " Imagine this: cybernetic warrior, created using biotechnology, capable of firing optical beams as well well-equipped with heavy weaponry." " Yeah, I've seen the shows my grandchildren watch, slick. One of the white-haired men retorted. " Does this have anything to do with your hunch?"

Daisuke reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small turtle shell figurine. " Imagine this: A shell composed of bone plates covered by scutes which is nearly indestructable ." " First you bore us with your doll, and now you yammer about turtle shells?" Another one of the white-haired men retorted.

Daisuke placed the shell of the turtle on his Iron Man figurine. Silence was heard in the area. " Now, image what these two would be like combined, if they were so combined. Gentlemen, I give you the Turton-2500."

Kimza pulled the blanket off the hidden figure. Its metal sparkled; the light was shining on it, it was a humanoid metal suit with a turtle shell on the back. " What the hell is that?"

Daisuke walked over to the machine, pressed on a purple core in the torso of the machine, loud buzzing noises blurred. " The future. Gentlemen, I give you one of the most advanced piece of machinary that has ever been created. It will leave you breathless."

" Its leaving me with a breathful," One of the white haired joked, loud enough for Daisuke to hear.

Kimza was about to reach into her shirt and take out her Colt pistols, however, Daisuke gripped her right arm before she could fire. " Now's not the time, dear Kimza." Daisuke said, his right arm gripped Kimza's right arm, while his left arm stuck down her shirt.

" Holy smoke's!" One of the white-haired men said. " I've never seen a man _willingly _* touch * a young girl; 'specially not in front of other men."

Daisuke pulled one of Kimza's colt guns out of her shirt. Daisuke aimed his gun at the machine, kissing Kimza's right cheek, pulled the trigger. A bullet was shot out and hit the machine , but bounced off. " Virtually inpenetrable," Kimza said calmly, she wasn'tflimsy by Daisuke kissing her.

All men observing the pair talked amongst each other. Meanwhile, Daisuke took his lips away from Kimza's cheeks and then rubbed her hair. Daisuke—man known for his intelligent motives-he smiled.

All the white-haired men stopped talking to each other. " Mr. Urishima, our government has obtained many heavily armored machines. We can't just buy everything we come across."

Daisuke's smile turned into a unpleasant frown. Daisuke then proceeded to taking a small device out. It was made of black metallic substance, had a small red button in the center, and an antenna sticking out. Daisuke pressed the button of the machine; clanking noises were heard; the machine was moving.

Daisuke put the device back into his pockets. Daisuke proceeded where he moved his arms behind his back. " Yes, but how many of your machines are remote-controlled?"

The turtle-like machine came to life, buzzing noises throught its circuits, it dashed towards Daisuke and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Daisuke remained nonchalant by the machines strength.

" What the HELL is this!?" One of the white-haired men shouted, everyone else longing to get up and away. " Ryu, call security!"

" There's no need for that, gentlemen," Daisuke said, everyone stopped moving. " This isn't any mechanical weapon you've all harbored over the years." Clicking noises were heard; the machines eyes blinked bright blue. " In his CPU's a built in NPIA (Police National Computer). Right now he's searching through my credentials, skimmaging over my history, and seeing my life."

The machine loosened his grip on Daisuke. The turtle apolegetically shaked Daisuke's hands instead, confusing every white-haired man in the room yet Kimza remained silent. " As you can see, I am not of any violence. And-" Daisuke took a picture of Ichiro out. Daisuke threw the picture away, the robot searched _Ichiro's credentials_ and found it , the picture exploded. " He shows no restraint to the vile."

Kimza noticed small drops of sweat dripping down Daisuk's head. Kimza walked up to Daisuke and used a small napkin to wipe away his sweat. All men were scared by the intensity yet calmness of Daisuke. " H-how...what is it you want?" One of the white-haired men stuttered.

" I want to become a god of this vulgar world!"

* * *

Ian skidded through the pages of his textbook. Rina was snoring soundly behind him.

Ian reached a page, circled a sentence with the blue ink of his blue marker, sighed. " Okay, let's talk about History. Who was the first emperor of the united China"

" Acchhhhhh!" Rina snored.

" RINA!"

Rina made a short snorting nose when waking up from her sleep. " Ach, what time is it?"

" WERE YOU ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Rina noticed the annoying noise, looked to her left, saw Ian sitting at her desk and became angry. " What are you doing in my room, you pervert? GET OUT!" " I ain't going anywhere, Rina. You _invited_ me to teach you, and that's just what I'll do."

Rina scratched the hair on her forehead, " You were teaching me? When did I establish that?" " LIKE 50 MINUTES AGO! God, you and your ignorance. I'm going to get something to drink. What would you like?" " Coke." " Tch, okay."

* * *

Ian was raiding the house's refrigerator. He was looking for his bottle of water and Rina's can of coke, however, couldn't find them anywhere. Ian was nervous.

Ian slammed the door to the refrigerator shut, " Dammit! Isn't there any cans of coke left? Dammit, Ichiro. If you are responsible for this, I swear to god, I will kick you a-" " Ian?" The voice of Foxy said. " Ian, is it really you?"

Ian noticed Foxy in the entrance of the kitchen, and how she was wearing sexy clothing. She was wearing a sexy pair of lingerie, her bellybutton and smooth legs showed off, she was wearing a pink sports bra and pink panties, and her hair was in a ponytail from a scrunchie she used. Ian was soon bleeding from his nose looking at Foxy.

Ian put his arms over his nose. " Ah, F-Foxy. W-why a-are you we-wearing that?"

Ian noticed Foxy was carrying a small black laptop in her right then noticed how Foxy wsa smiling as he watched her. " What, this? I always wear this when writing a short story. It always _inspires _me when my arms touch the keyboard.

Ian stopped bleeding through his nose. Ian felt safe to take his hand off his nose and rub it against his shirt. " Ah, okay. S-so, what type of stories do you write?"

Foxy set her laptop on the kitchen table. Foxy picked up a small book closeby and threw it at Ian who luckily caught it. Ian stared, recovered from catching, saw the title of the book: **Mimi&Geko the Adventurers**

" Wow! I remember reading this book when I was five. Back then it was highly beloved. Did you get this?" Foxy nodded. " Wow, you've got good taste. Do you have all of Yasu Takeshi's works?" Foxy nodded again. " I didn't know you were a fan of hers?

Foxy laughed under her breath, " I'm not. I am Yasu."

" What? That's impossible. I've read the bios of Yasu's works. And she didn't start until—wait, how old are you?" " Eighteen." " Yeah, her first work was made twenty years ago."

" Really? Ask me anything about her you've read in her biography. I bet you 1000 yen I can get it all right." Ian smiled, " You're on. Okay, what was her first book?"

Foxy scrunched her face, her nose twitched, then she smiled, " Obviously, Yu and Leo, the warrior princess and her magical dog." " Okay, what genre was it." " Adventure, with a little pinch of smut."

Ian rubbed his chin, he was thinking of his next question, then stopped pondering, said, " Yasu has been know to have the strangest type of appetite. Tell me, in her review, what was her favorite _food_?" " Frozen Yogurt, melted, served with a calf's foot, and mixed with bread crumbs. Combines sugar and protein, with the bread relieving the depression."

Ian's mouth agape. Ian closed his mouth. Ian rubbed his chin again, humming to himself, than snapped his fingers. " I've got it! Here's something only the real Yasu could do! In her interview, Kaato made her kiss his lips, and he commented later on weekly magazine about it being _cherry-flavoured_." Ian smiled, pushed his lips out, made smooching noises, " So, lay it on me, Foxy."

Foxy didn't hesitate to react. She grabbed Ian behind his head, pulled him forward, and put his lips to hers. Ian was startled, wasn't expecting Foxy to cope, as her lips tasted like _cherry's._ Ian pushed Foxy away. His face was red, he was gasping, small drops of saliva spilled from his mouth. " Holy SHIT! You really are Yasu. But, what about your twenty year old story?!"

Foxy ignored Ian, grabbed her laptop, and talked while talking, " Tasteless." " Huh?" " Your kiss was _tasteless. _Thanks for the help, Ian. Thanks for helping me find out what a kiss tastes like."

Foxy walked towards the door, but stopped, laughing, " I was able to publish my first story before I was born. I _kept _telling my mother words, and she would write them down. Oh, and it's my birthday in a couple of days. Well, see ya."

Ian was confused. His heart was racing, Ian grabbed his chest, and panted from the adrenaline. Ian smiled. " I can't believe it. A girl _actually _kissed me. Oh, I am so screwed."

" IAN!" Rina shouted above. " WHERE'S MY COKE!?"

I'm going to the convenience store to get your coke, Rina! Make sure to keep studying! _Even though you w__on't."_

* * *

Ian walked out the sliding doors of a convenience store. Ian had a gray plastic bag in one hand. Ian held the bag and started walking back to the Hinata House.

" _Boy, I always feel so lazy on the weekends. I don't have school, don't have to work for Mr. Fisher, and can do whatever I want." _Ian sighed. " _The weekends seem more of a hassle than a paradise. I have to deal with tutoring Rina, listen to Ichiro's lecharious pick up lines, and chores." _Ian smiled flamboyantly, his eyes bulged up, and he was laughing. " _At least there's Aimi. Sure, here taste of movies is a little lame."_

**Flashback:**

_Ian and Aimi were looking at the showtimes of each movie. Luckily, each one started between 7-8._

_Ian and Aimi kept their distance from each other—literately 10 and Aimi were both shy of each other._

" _I-I-I... I think we should watch 'Blossom's Bloom'," Ian suggested, there was tension in his voice._

_Blossom's Bloom: A tragic love story between two orphans; a male and a female. The story talks about how the two survive during world war 2 and eventually confess their love for each other. 4.5 stars out of 5. Critics suggestion: A heart warming well organized movie that touches the heart of all who watch it._

" _Actually, I-I-I...I think we should watch 'Gangster Musuko'," Aimi suggested._

_Ganger Musuko: The story follows a comedy of the greatest ganger and his run of the nail stoner son. The gangster passes his empire over to his son, and follows all the mischief that goes on. Critics suggestion: Piece-of-shit-movie._

" _Ah, okay."_

* * *

_Ian was frigthened. Aimi's eyes were glued on the screen, a scence where a gangster in a limosine was firing small bullets at a police car, as Aimi was excited-she squeezed the chair in front of her._

" _C'mon, Ryo!" Aimi yelled to the screen. " You can do it!"_

_The main character stuck out the top of the limosine. He took his gun out, focused it on the limosine, then fired at it as the limosine exploded on contact._

_Aimi raised her arms up with zeal and fell back into her chair. Ian at the time was staring at Aimi and was scared._

" _Boy, I really know how to __**pick **__them."_

* * *

_Ian was walking Aimi back to her house._

_Aimi was skipping merrily while Ian was walking slowly behind her. " Heh heh heh!" Aimi laughed. " Ian, come skip with me!"_

" _**She really wants me to skip with her?" **__Ian thought. " __**Maybe that stupid movie's gone to her brain. There was a little cutsie crap. Okay, I'll play it cool and act like I'm not nervous. Maybe, I'll put my hands in **__**my pockets and walk casually? Yeah."**_

_Ian was fast on his feet, skipped merrily towards Aimi's side, and was grabbed by his right arm; he was shaking._

" _Don't you just love action movies, Ian?" Aimi laughed. " Their not very complicated, but you can really get into them." " Yeah, I just watched a gangster movie with an eccentric androphobic girl?" Ian thought outloud. " Perhaps I'll form my own gang, and make you my personal hoe?"_

_Aimi didn't seem to be listening to Ian; Aimi was laughing too hard. Ian found it cute, the girl he liked was laughing, and he was holding her arm._

_Aimi stopped laughing, turned to Ian, smiled, " So, when shall our next date be?"_

**Flashback End:**

" _I decided to have some time to think about it. Normally, the third date is said to involve sex. But I just can't imagine defiling dear sweet Aimi. Maybe I'll just make her watch a documentary on polar bears going extinct? But who would want to be with someone after they're forced to watch something so sad?"_

" Ian!" The voice of Kana called. " There you are, you stupid friend."

Kana jumped out behind Ian and put him in a headlock. Kana nuggied Ian as his head was locked. Ian soon pushed Kana away and tried to breath air into his mouth.

" W-what the h-hell is wrong with you?" Ian yelled, his voice was shrill from him gasping in air.

" What, I can't play around with you anymore? Y'know, you used to be a lot more fun before your father made you a landlord." " Yeah, well over time all... wait a minute. How do you know I am a landlord?" " Goro told me? Your father told his fourty something year old girlfriend, and she told Goro, and he told me." " Remind me to *** **kill * my father the next time I meet him."

Kana and Ian then heard small laughter in the distance. Ian found out what the noise was, he turned his head around, and saw Aimi and another person walking towards them. The other person

Long dark brown hair with bright green stripes that are held up and covered with a black pin, Starts off with only a raggity black shirt and skin tight black pants

Ian speed up to Aimi, Kana could hardly see him, as he made it to Aimi and held his arms out. " Aimi, hi."

" EEKKKKKKKKK- oh, it's just you, Ian." Aimi said nonchantly, her cheeks were red. Aimi smiled, Fancy meeting you here."

" I know. I was just on my _way _home, when would you believe it, you show up. And I see you're with another man."

Aimi and Kana both shiver. Ian didn't know the person, but was going to find out the hard way. Ian put his right hand on the figures right shoulderpad. " Hey there, dude. I must say, I didn't think Aimi could be around men." " Ah, Ia-" " People might mistake you for a women." " Ia-" " Do you have lots of estrogen, or were you born with lady boobs?" " Ia-"

The head of Aimi's friend head boiled. Aimi's friend grabbed Ian's right hand and made him forcibally grab the clevage of the figures chest. " Boy!? A female voice yelled. You think I'm a _boy? _Well, tell me, do boy's have boobs like these?"

Both Aimi and Kana were blushing red. Aimi's friend was deluted by her pride, soon felt the grip of Ian's hands, and how his _hand _was on her breasts, screamed, " PERVERT!"

Aimi's friend punched Ian. Aimi's friend proved to be strong, Ian was launched, and was soaring in the air. Aimi's friend growled. Aimi's friend than noticed Kana standing. " KANA!" Aimi's friend luaghed joyiously.

Aimi's friend ran up to Kana and gave him a big hug. Kana was blushing, he felt the girl's boobs press up against him, his cheeks burned red.

" Sanae, it's so good to see you again," Kana said, he was still Sanae pressing up against him. " Could you pleeeeeasssse let go. It's embarrassing having my...you know, hugging me in public."

" I'm not letting go," SAnae said, nudging her nose deeper into Sanae chest. " I really like you, Kana. I want you to know that all-day-long."

Sanae soon felt someone tapping on her right shoulder. " Ah, Sanae, did you have to be so rough?' Aimi said. " Ian was a little goofy, but is very kind."

Meanwhile, Ian was running back to Kana-Sanae didn't hit him very hard—he _needed _to get his bags back.

" I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Ian said. " Just gotta…"

Ian stopped running. There was Aimi, and Kana, and the girl Ian thought to be a _boy _kissing Kana on his lips.

* * *

Ian was sitting in Chazona's room. Cogitating with her eyes closed, in a mediation position, chanting too herself.

" Chazona," Ian said. " I really wanted to talk to you."

Chazona's left eyebrow elevated, " Talk to me how, Ian?" " Well, I feel really _close _to you. Rina hates me. Yue kinda hates me. Aku(Foxy) has been too busy for me. Daisuke and Kimza are too busy for me. All I've got is you."

Chazona smiled, " What about Ichiro and Kaeda?" " Well, I don't feel comfortable thinking about Kaeda and _all _that will happen. And Ichiro, well, he's y'know, disgusting." " I suppose he is. Are you here to hear your future?"

Ian laughed. Ian's laugher confused Chazona, however, she laughed as well, " What's so funny?" " Oh, just that silly question!" Ian piqued down, smiled, " I don't want to think about the future. As you already know, and I quote, we know what we are, but not what we might _be_."

Chazona laughed, " That's from William Shakespeare. Y'know, he was really good with poems and exploring through his characters minds. He actually made huge success of a story _that _was feeble, tragic."

" And what story is that?"

" Romeo and Juliet of course. I mean, who ever heard of tragedy in a _love _story?"

Ian clapped his hands on Chazona's. She blushed, was surprised, yet enjoyed the warm feeling in Ian's hands. " You mentioned a day I would meet my _true _love? Well, I've been thinking about it, and I'm completely befaudled. Could it be... the day I _find_ my true _love_... someone will die?"

Chazona opened her eyes much to Ian's surprise. Her blue eyes twinkled in the light, she had a look of sorrow in her face, as she looked straight into Ian's eyes, " Someone _will _die. And it'll be someone in this house. But... I sense.. you may change the life of one resident for the best... or worse."

**Days until Ian finds his true love: 84**

**End of Chapter 5, Volume 2**


	11. Volume 2, Chapter 6

Kana

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Kana is another one of Ian's friends. Unlike Goro or Ian Kana is very timid as he is impotent and has Erectile Dysfunction. People usually think of Goro as a little sister/brother. He meet his girlfriend when she was pulling a prank on the boy's soccer team, and she told him she'd go on a date with him if he didn't rat her out. At first she was going to blackmail Kana by putting explicit pictures of him, but developed deep feelings for him instead when she saw how kind/ brave he is, as she usually clings on too him. Kana likes include candy, reading, and poetry. His dislikes include being in a locker room as he feels insignicant in it, bullies and scary movies.

Chapter 8: _Good-bye too manhood_

" I'm home!"

Yui had just entered the Hinata House with two bags of groceries in her hands. Upon entering the house did she hear the peculiar noise of absolute silence. Yui just shrugged the quietness and made way for the kitchen, but she stopped herself and nearly dropped her groceries from fear seeing Ian—he was in some sort of a deep trance.

" Hey Ian," Yui greeted by waving her hand too Ian. However, Ian still remained in his deep trance and was spinning a small coin around in circles. " Earth too Ian, it's me, Yui. You could look me in the eyes when I _talk _to you, you little-" " GET DOWN!"

Ichiro soon grabbed Yui's mouth and pulled her down. Yui made loud groaning noises as she was being handled by Ichiro, and then she bite his fingers like a wild animal. " Yeow!" Ichiro cried from the pain. " I'm trying to help you, you bitch!"

Yui freed herself from Ichiro's hold and soon ran away from him. Ichiro stood breathing on the teeth marks Yui made into him. " I could sue you for this y'know." " Oh put a cork in it, pervert! Tell me why Ian seems so...different." " I don't know. I found him like this right after I..."

" _Yes, yes, yes, YES! Harder, harder, harder, HARDER!" _

" Er...it all started an hour ago..."

**Flashback**

" _Hey good looking, you're one beautiful girl, and I'll be sure to give you a call."_

_Ichiro was standing at the entrance to the Hinata House where he was about to greet a woman he had _**_intimate _**_relationship's with. The girl smiled and waved good-bye as she departed from the Hinata House. _

" _Okay. Ciao." Ichiro was fast too slam the door closed as soon as the girl was out of the house and put on the lock too make sure she couldn't open it. " Honestly, does she think we're dating or something? Pfffffft! Woman." _

_Ichiro started walking and was about too go back upstairs as he saw Ian sitting at the kitchen table and staring at a piece of gum. " Yo, what time's it? I need too get my beauty sleep." Ian ignored Ichiro and continued staring at the single piece of gum. " Yo, earth too Ian, what time is it, cuz?" _

_Ichiro walked into the room and started waving his hand too Ian but with no avail did he get any stimulus out of him. Ichiro was mumbling too himself when he noticed a stapler on a counter and decided too test it out against Ian." How 'bout's I staple your balls together? Would that make you want to cry, cuz?" Still No reponse._

_Ichiro began too teasingly press the top and bottom of the metal together—he had one thing on his mind—he was about to press the metal against Ian's pants. However, Ian's legs kicked Ichiro squarely in the face while his head was down as he pushed the pushover away._

_Ichiro's body slammed, cracked against the wall as he stumbled down but was soon able to get back up. " Ow, you kicked me, A-hole." Still no response came from Ian. " Oh, so you want too do things the hard way? Very well. Prepare to meet your maker, bitch." _

_### _

_Ichiro started his first plan: fire a balloon of mega itching powder at him; one of the itchest stuff in the world. Ichiro had the powder in a blue balloon secured safely on the strap of an elastic band from his slingshot and pulled the elastic back too fire at Ian. " Prepare for a long, itchy rash, Ian."_

_Ichiro fired the rubber balloon from his slingshot. The balloon was about to hit Ian's face, but Ian jumped up and retaliated by kicking the balloon as it went back and hit Ichiro in the face. Ian then went back into his chair and continued his deep trance as Ichiro tried desperately too get the powder off his face. _

" _AHHHHHH!" _

_### _

_Ian was still thinking too himself in deep thought as Ichiro placed numerous windows all around him. " I'll get you too get out of your chair this time, you little pussy." Ichiro ran through the door of the kitchen, then he turned a flashlight on as he made puppet shadows._

_Meanwhile, all around Ian were shadows of tough looking figures—each and every one of them were carrying a gun. " Get your ass on the ground so we can take all your money, bitch." A rough voice shouted._

_Ian stared nonchalantly at the shadows, got too go into the kitchen, came back while he was carrying a flashlight. " Do you honestly think cheap parlor tricks would work, Ichiro?" " There is no Ichiro; only-"_

_The flashlight Ian was using had a built in laser-pointer. A long blue light came out of Ian's flashlight and hit one of the mirror, then reflected too another mirror, another, another, another, until the blue light hit a mirror besides Ichiro and it went into his eyes. _

" _AH, mom, MY EYES!" _

**Flashback End:**

" See, he hasn't moved from that spot for the past hour."

" Oh god, could Ian be having a psychaotic episode?" Yui said a little worried about Ian's safety. " Our family reunion is tomorrow. Isn't there something you can do?"

" I don't know. But I think you can fix it. I think you with your female prowness can persuade Ian to get up."

" What?"

" I'm just saying you could use some body language too get him up."

" Did you just call me a whore?"

" No, no, I was referring too all you woman being whores."

SMACK!

Yui _smack _Ichiro on his head and he grabbed his head in grievance.

" That-_ow-_really_-ow_-hurt."

" It serves you right, you little pervert."

It was then that the door too the Hinata House were opened. Ian's friend Kana walked in. Both Yui and Ichiro stared at the small kid with glasses, turned their heads too each other, and looked back at the small boy.

" Excuse me," Kana said after walking closer to Ichiro and Yue. " Do any of you know where a Ian Urishima is?" Both Ichiro and Yui pointed to the room Ian was in, as Kana bowed his head in sympathy. " Thank you."

Kana walked into the room as he went to the other side of the table Ian was sitting at, pulling out a chair, then sat down; Ian raised his head up to look into Kana's eyes. " Oh, nice too see you, Kana."

" Oh sure," Ichiro said in the other room. " He won't notice me but he'll settle for anyone else?"

" Well, that kid does seem like a real nice guy; unlike a certain womanizer who can't even cook for himself."

" Like you're one to talk, crispy."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

" What brings you over here too the Hinata House, Kana?" Ian said in the other room. Kana seemed sheepish from hearing Ian's voice—his cheeks were also blushing, but Kana answered Ian all the same:

" As you may've known, I'm dating one of the toughest girl in our school. Well...this is hard for me too say...but I have...ED."

" What the hell's ED?" Ichiro said too which Yue leaned her head up too Ichiro's right ear and whispered too him. " Oh."

" I'm a little impotent, Ian. I'm awfully worried, ashamed that I may not be able to be together with her." " Kana...what are you implying?" Ian said. " See...I have a wee-wee the size of a peanut."

"Buwahahahaha!" Ichiro laughed in the other room. " Oh look, the little peanut has a wee-wee the size of a _peanut_! Ahahahah-"

SMACK!

Yui smacked Ichiro on his head, tears dripping from his eyes, she said, " It's morons like you that make him sad, you idiot!"

" Kana, I don't have any medicine that will make your wee-wee bigger if that's what you're implying? If you don't mind I have problems of my own. First I have to do a study session with one of the girls I live with so she can get into university. Than I have to teach another girl how too properly cook."

" Oh shit, Ian's actually teaching you how too cook?"

" Yeah. We've been training for the past two days."

" And you haven't done any...?" Ichiro made a hole with his fingers in his right hand, raised his index finger, then rapidily sticked his finger in, out of the hole. " Y'know."

SMACK!

" That's none of your business!"

" Water the trees. Feed all Rina's animals as well spend time playing with them. Assist Daisuke and Kimza with their crazy experiments, help Foxy with cheerleading, and so on, so on."

" That's okay. What I ask of you will only take a second."

" Really? What is it that you want?"

Ichiro snickered, said, " Oh, this is going to be good."

Kana took out a pair of rusty scissors. He then pointed the tip of his scissors directly at Ian's crotch. " I want to surgically remove your wee-wee and sew it on for my very own!"

" WHAT?!"-Ichiro

" WHAT?!"-Yui

" I'm sorry, what?"-Ian.

" This is the perfect solution. Can't you see it? You told me yourself no girl would ever like you, and from P.E I saw just how big it _is_."

Ichiro manhandled Yue by grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close too him. " Is there a chance Ian could die without his dick?" " Er, there may be a slight chance." " God dammit, we've got too get Ian out before he gets neutered."

" Kana, I don't think you are thinking clearly," Ian said nonchalantly too his friend. " Have you been sleeping well?" " I'll pay you $ 10,000 in American money for your scrotum. Imagine how much you could get for that in ye-"

Ian soon got up and punched Kana squarely in his face as he broke his glasses on contact. Ian took the scissors away, took out the flashlight with the laser-pointer and activated the infra-ray switch as blue light burned the scissors away.

What remained of the scissors Ian threw away in the garbage, and then he grabbed Kana's collar.

" Do you really think she likes you 'cause you have a big wee-wee? In a relationship it's not really about the physique that will stimulate her, but the aim. You have too make sure she's sensitive."

" Huh?" Ichiro and Yui said in unison as Ian helped Kana too his feet and set him on the kitchen table.

" With this technique...anything will feel good for her." Ian rubbed both of Kana's man boobs with his left hand as he rubbed Kana's red hair as well. Ichiro and Yui's cheeks both blushed red as Kana was groaning in joy from Ian manhandling him.

" I've gotta blackmail Ian for this," Ichiro said; took out his phone and focoused the camera lens on him. However, Yui smacked the camera away before Ichiro could take a picture.

" You'll do no such thing." Yui grabbed Ichiro's hand, and forcibally made him grab her breasts before taking a picture of it with her own phone, and then she _smack _Ichiro's hand away. " There. Now I can blackmail you unless you do exactly as I say." " Drats."

Meanwhile, Ian poked the lower part of Kana where his butt was, pushing deeper inside, as Kana was groaning from the titulating pain. " See. A finger can be used like your wee-wee. Also..." Ian raised Kana's armpit up, and then sticked his index finger inside while tickling his armpit hair.

" A-ah!" Kana graoned. " Stop it! This is the most embarrasing thing you've ever done too me!"

" Hey, neither of us are gay," Ian retorted with a wide smile. " This is too save both our hides." Ian put Kana's armpit down and set him down gently on the kitchen table. The stimulus of Ian's _teaching _titulated Kana so much his cheeks were red and his breathing was rasp. " I would also suggest licking the skin- I wouldn't do it if they're dirty or have any cuts or bruises. I'm also not going too do it since I'm NOT GAY!"

" Sure he's not," Ichiro snickered on the otherside of the wall. " I didn't think Ian had a feminine side."

" At least he has technique."

" What are you talking about?"

" Do you know how Daisuke videotapes everything that goes around in the Hinata House?"

" Yeah, so what?"

" I watched you and your _woman. _I understand you too have ED."

" W-what are you talking about?"

" You're limp."

###

Outside a group of men and woman wearing black suits and carrying type 37 machine guns were walking up too the entrance of the Hinata House. The men were bald, the girls had short-cut hair, and their leader was a burly black man with brass knuckles on both his hands and carrying two machine guns.

" This is it!" The burly man shouted. " Let's lock 'n' load! Today we're going to get back what Ichiro owes us!"

###

" You know, I know Ian said he wasn't gay, but...wow."

Kana was happy as he could be. No longer afraid of his little physique decided too leave the Hinata House. Before he left he shaked Ian and Yui's hands, as he knew Ichiro never _washed _his hands.

" Thank you for the experience, Ian," Kana said. " I'll be sure too use everything you're taught me." " By the way, Ian, why were you so spaced out a while ago?" Yui asked.

" _Should I tell them_?" Ian thought too himself, was unsteady seeing Kana and Yui staring at him ( Ichiro ran away) and seeing their lips curl. " _One of them is going too die...one of their life will be changed...for the worse. Either way they're it might happen; I might as well tell them. _Well...you see...Yue, there may be a chance you will..." Ian's ears were twitching. Ian could hear the steady sound of footsteps as they walked up the hill. Ian soon ran up too Yui and Kana and grabbed them by their waists. " EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Ian pulled Yui and Kana down just in them; hundreds of bullets were fired through the the front of the house and would've killed all three of them on impact. However, Ian's quick thinking allowed for both Yui and Kana too lie on the floor and watch as the bullets fired past them.

" WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" Yui cried.

" This is madness!" Kana cried from seeing the bullets go past his eyes.

" Stay clam," Ian demanded, held his hands over both Yue and Kana's mouthes. " It'll be over soon."

Ian was right.

As the bullets stopped firing, there was a banging noise in the front of the house. The door too the house soon fell down and dozens of people wearing black suits carrying guns ran inside.

" Are these people here to vandalize us?" Yui said.

" I don't know, but they seem awfully scary," Kana cried. " Oh god, Ian, say me!"

" Just-stay-calm."

The biggest man Ian had ever seen was the first to see Ian, Yui and Kana on the ground.

" Hello there," The man said in a snide voice. " I'm looking for someone named Ichiro. He promised me the deed too this house."

**Days until Ian finds his true love: 81**

**End of Chapter 6, Volume 2**


	12. Volume 2, Chapter 7

Sanae

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: brown

Eyes: Green

Sanae is Aimi's best friend. She's mostly mistaken for a boy. Unlike Aimi, she has a rough temper and isn't afraid of boys. At first she only went out with Kana to hush him from a prank she pulled, but started to have feelings for him when he tried pushing away people who were hitting on her. Sanae loves Kana, pranks, and judo. Her dislikes include men besides Kana, animals, and Scary movies

Chapter 12: _Yakuza gang invade the Hinata House_

It was a difficult day at the Hinata House, and being tied to a chair and having two grown men with guns pointing at you didn't make Ian, Yui or Kana feel any better.

It was all Ichiro's fault—the coward who sold his friend for money. Ian pulled and pulled on the ropes but they were too constricted for Ian to break through. The added stress and effort Ian put on the ropes were causing his head to blush red from lack of oxygen.

" _I'm going to kill Ichiro!_" Ian thought as he pulled harder on his ropes. " _I'll chop his head off with one of Yui's knives, stuff his neck with garlic, and ditch him in the morgue."_

The two gunmen had their guns pressed against Ian's chin. One of them had a large Mohawk of blue hair, black sunglasses, and a blue suit with a black tie. The other guy carrying a gun was slightly shorter, had greasy red hair, small, multiple pimples on his face, and was also wearing a blue suit with a black tie. The only stress Ian felt was the will too strangle Ichiro with his own bare hands.

" Where's Ichiro?" The gunmen with black glasses asked while pointing his gun at Ian.

" He owes us a shit load of money," The gunmen with bad acne said.

" And if the boss doesn't get his cut today, well, let's just say _accidents _happen."

" So you guys are part of a yakuza gang?" Ian asked. "W-what did Ichiro do?"

The one wearing glasses took a black baton out of his suit, and then he whacked Ian's head with the very same baton. Yui and Kana both _gasp _as blood dripped from a cut on the left side of Ian's head.

" You will speak when spoken too, maggot!" The one wearing the black sunglasses exclaimed, and then kicked the shin of both Ian's legs. "

"Minamoto…was that really necessary?" The pimple-faced gunmen asked in a worrywart tone.

" Of course. We can't just let him have his way even if he's just a pedestrian. We need to strike fear to anybody that crosses the Black Locust gang."

" Black Locusts?" Yui asked. " That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

" And you're lucky you're a busty girl, or I'd whack the shit out of you too, hot stuff. In fact…" The yakuza gang member grabbed Yui's breasts and started squeezing, fondling them by swaying them side by side. " I think I might just have to teach your plump tits a lesson."

The gunmen's arms squeezed the areoles of Yui. As he squeezed them did Yui's face burn red. The other gunmen simply diverted his eyes away from his comrade, and kneeled down as he was trembling. Yui was being raped—the woman Ian thought was invincible—she was in actuality a scared girl who was powerless. The member lifted her shirt up and stared at her blue bra holding her B-cup breasts together.

" S-stop it!" Yui moaned while her breasts were being fondled by the stranger. " Get off me, you FILTHY beast!"

Yui felt the man squeeze her even harder after hearing her complain. After a few seconds, Yui looked into the man's eyes and saw the lustful smile on his face.

" I'm in charge here. You'll do whatever I want because you're my slave. And what I want is to make you my bi— huh?"

Looking down the man saw Ian and how even though he suffered major pain from his baton he still had the strength to grab him by his shirt collar.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT ANGEL!"

The member was disgusted by Ian. He saw him as nothing but scum defiling his hand. Disgusted he raised his metal baton up again and whacked Ian on his head again. This time the pain was so painful Ian lost all consciousness in his body.

" What did you expect to prove, you weakling?" The man asked nonchalantly while scraping the blood on his baton off. " Were you trying to be a hero or something. Well, that may've been the biggest mistake you've ever ma—"

" YOU BASTARD!"

The man felt a pair of warm yet strong hands squeeze his neck. He looked down too see It was the girl Yui who was squeezing him. Despite being a girl her strength completely crushed his windpipes, and it was impossible for him to breath.

" S-stop…" The man begged with a small gasp. " P-please…let me go."

Yui didn't pay the man any mind, and instead she proceeded to drag his body into a nearby closet. Kana and the other gunmen could both hear the sound of _hitting_ on the other side of the door. However, both Kana and the other gunmen tried ignoring the sound by both whistling in perfect synchronization.

" _This girl is crazy_," the gunmen thought as he slowly walked away from Kana to alert the rest of his members.

" _It's a good thing I have ED. A girl like that would eat my manhood alive; she wouldn't leave a single piece left._"

###

Meanwhile, the burly man entered all the rooms of the Hinata House, and tried looking in the rooms of its residents.

First he tried looking in Ian's room. All he found was a futon, a desk with paper and pencils, textbooks, and a picture of him, Geno and Kana smiling together as well dozen of pictures of Aimi Chiba taped on his wall.

" _What a nerd_," The burly man thought until he opened Ian's closet and saw multiple trophy's in karate as well a black belt hung on the top. " _A nerd with some muscles_."

The burly man soon reached Rina's room. He awed the characters of his favorite anime: Sasuke from Naruto, Ichigo from Bleach, Light Yamachi from Death Note, and Kagome from Inuyasha.

" _Finally, a girl who has tastes_._" _After searching her room he found nothing but props of movies and animes, and a few textbooks about hypnotism, body growth, and guidebooks of upcoming video games. " _This girl's a real hardcore otaku. I wonder what she looks like. Probably zit-faced and fat._"

The burly man soon reached Yui's room—found nothing—her room was nothing but a desk with textbooks, sexy lingerie and cooking utensils.

The burly man reached Kimza's room—a jungle. Bamboo trees sticked out of the ground, some growing banana's while there was guns shown inside the trunks of some guns while holes were made.

" _Now this is my kind of girl. Someone who understands the fine arts of firearms. I wonder what she looks like_?"

Finding nothing in Kimza's room the burly man decided to check Kaeda's room. He found her room to be the freakiest of all. There was a stand with swords that each had blood stains on the tips, pictures of a black haired woman with a ponytail and how there was red X's crossed on every one, and SM toys on a desk with a dominatrix shirt under the desk.

" _This is beyond freaky. This is simply psychotic. What type of girl is she_?"

The man found for himself what type of girl Kaeda was as she soon walked out wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Witnessing the sexy figure of Kaeda and her large cleavage gap made blood start to drip from his nose.

" Ah," Kaeda smiled and stretched her arms up. "There's nothing more refreshing than a nice hot shower after hours of training." Kaeda looked down at her body, mesmerized by her own physique, smiled. " Ian is the only man I'd want holding me."

The man couldn't take much more of Kaeda's body anymore. In a desperate attempt to flee he backed away. However, a loud _creak _sound was heard as his fat foot stepped on a floorboard. Kaeda turned to the noise, and _gasp. _

" YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Kaeda picked up a sword closest too her. With one foul swoop a gust of wind came out her sword and pushed the man back.

The man was pushed directly into Chazona's room. Chazona was in her pre-meditated state as always, but she could sense the man coming before he even entered. The man however didn't know Chazona or the mess he'd be in saying:

" I'm feeling a little _peckish_. Mind if I poke your uterus?"

Chazona didn't speak to the burly man and instead spinned her index finger in circles. As she spinned her fingers blue light glowed from it. A lightning bolt of blue light soon emerged from her finger and zapped the man, then sent him flying out of her room.

" Hinata House residents only."

###

It was all up too Yui—she was the only one capable of getting Ian and Kana out of the house. She held Ian's unconscious body up with her front arms, and allowed Kana to quiver behind her. There was then a short _groan _as Ian sober from his dreaming and woke up to see the bedazzling face of Yui.

" So…I got my ass kicked?" Yui shaked her head; yes. " That sucks. Er, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Yu—" Kana rushed in infront of Yui and slapped Ian's right cheek. There were a few more groaning noises before Ian finally sobered from his pain. " What the hell were you thinking?"

" What?"

" What were you trying to prove?" Yui said. " He could've killed you. Why did you risk that just to help me?"

" I'm sorry…I just couldn't stand seeing someone take advantage of you."

" Well now his friends gonna alert the rest of his buddies and they're going to come back to kill us in a slow, agonizing death, Ian," Kana retorted.

Ian was as sad as he could be. Seeing the scared looks on Yui's and Kana's face made him start to feel bad about himself, but that was until Yui leaned her head down and kissed Ian on his lips. It was a quick kiss, but Ian found it too be refreshing.

" Don't take that the wrong way," Yui said. " I just don't want you dying on me. At least now you'll try to be more car—"

The sound of gunfire rumbled through the corridor. Yui instinctively spun around and placed Ian's body in Kana's arms. She then kneeled down, opened a cabinet and pulled out a black frying pan from the cabinet.

" What are you going to do?" Kana said sarcastically. "Making dinner for your uninvited guests?"

" I'm going to beat their ass!"

Yui dashed forward, turned around and blocked one bullet with the back of her frying pan. After that she dashed away again, this time she found one man holding a gun and banged him on the top of his head with her frying pan.

" Wow…" Kana awed watching Yui block more incoming bullets with her frying pan. " She's good."

###

Ichiro ran as fast as he could to get away from the Hinata House—it was surrounded by yakuza group members—each and every one of them were trying to kill him. However, Ichiro was so far away from the house that he started too slow down.

" I kinda feel bad about leaving Ian," Ichiro thought out loud, and then a wide grin spread across his face. " But it's not like I want to take his place. Oh god, I'm such a genius! I'm free! Free, free, free, free! Now I can do whatever I want—"

" You better stay right where you are, you piece of shit."

###

Six people were pointing guns right at Yui. A clicking noise was heard from their guns as they were about to fire as Yui threw her frying pan like a boomerang and whacked all six people on their heads at once and watched as they all feel on the ground.

" You the man, Yui!" Kana cheered while holding onto Ian's body.

" I do believe I'm a girl; thanks all the same."

Surrounding Yui were dozens of gang members who were each holding large guns. Yui was strong but even she couldn't take down the dozens of members. Her mind pondered on the infinite possibilities: run, fight, hide, and scream. And yet neither of them showed to be effective against the gunmen.

" A-Aimi…" Yue heard Ian groan in his sleep. " Aimi, please, don't leave me. I love you, Aimi…"

" Who is this 'Aimi' woman?" Yui asked.

" Aimi is Ian's girlfriend."

" Ian has a girlfriend?"

" Yeah. He's so far gone on two dates with her."

" WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!"

" Er, I have no idea."

" Put your hands in the air where I can see'em," The sound of another man said.

Kana and Yui looked in the direction of where the man had spoken. They saw dozens of people carrying machine guns with black glasses over their eyes. Yui and Kana tried backing away however they saw a dozen more people with guns pointing straight at them.

" Oh…"

" Crap."

One of the gunmen in the group walked forward and stared at Yui and Kana.

" So, you're the one's that Kenichi talked so fondly about, eh?" The gunman said. " Well, he may've had shit for brains, but dammit he was one of the best members in our yakuza gang other than Yamada, his daughter or the boss." The man grasped Yui by her chin. Yui tried desperately to get away as the man kept squeezing her tightly. " It's a darn shame I'm going to have to kill you."

The man reached into his pockets and pulled a knife out. The man tested the sharpness of his blade by first scratching it against his arm and watching as small drops of blood dripped out. He then raised the knife too Yui and swayed it back and forth before he slowly walked closer towards her.

" _If only Ian was still awake…he could at least by us time to escape. Oh no, what am I going to do—" _

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Daisuke then showed up behind the man and karate chopped him behind his neck. The man instantly fell down from the intense pain of Daisuke's hand. The rest of the men/women noticed Daisuke and raised their guns at him.

" PREPARE TOO DIE!"

Daisuke stared nonchalantly at the people as they raised their guns too him. As each and every ones attention were on Daisuke they failed to notice the presence of shadows stalking around them. It was then that they heard the faint sound of an animal:

" Rowrrrrr!"

" Holy crap!" One of the yakuza members exclaimed.

" What the fuck was that?"

Every member spun towards the noise, and then aghast seeing Toru prowl towards them with Rina on his back. Rina and Toru both glared at the yakuza members as everyone were petrified.

" Sick'em, Toru."

" Rowrrrr!"

" AHHHH!"

All members ran for the entrance/exit of the Hinata House. However, they saw that there was someone blocking their exit; Kimza. Kimza had two Colt pistols in her hands, and then raised her guns towards the men…

BANG!

Two bullets were fired from Kimza's guns and hit two male members in their crotches. Both men fell down and groaned as they grabbed their di**'s.

Yui stared at Kimza, studying her ferocity, said, " Glad she's on our side."

" Retreat!" The leader of the group yelled. " Everyone retreat!"

All yakuza gang members started running around in circles. However, they stopped running after noticing the cheerleader Foxy and the swordwoman Kaeda. Foxy had a pair of pom-pom's while Kaeda carried two katana's. All members raised their guns to the girls, but in a blink of an eye Kaeda dash towards the men and cut the tips of their guns of with her two katana blades.

" Foxy, you're up."

" Okay. We've got spirit; yes we do!"

Foxy started doing cartwheels. As she was doing cartwheels her legs kicked yakuza members squarely in the face. Two minutes later—58 kicks in total—Foxy had single-handedly defeated every member of the yakuza gang, and then bowed in recognition of her victory.

" Guys!" Yui said with glee. " You came!"

" Of course we did," Rina said smugly. " And we have Daisuke to thank for it."

" A-ah!" The terrified voice of Ichiro shouted. " L-let me go!"

Ichiro showed up with Daisuke dragging him. Ichiro was tied up by his hands and feet, and his face was red. Daisuke threw Ichiro's body on the floor as Kana forcibly picked him up by his collar.

" YOU BASTARD! YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!"

" Er, I was very worried about you…" Ichiro lied.

" When I'm done with you, oh, you are going too wish you were never—"

" That's enough," Daisuke interrupted Kana as he walked up too Kana, pushed him aside, and grabbed Ichiro's collar. " You are going to lead us to whoever you owe money too. We are going to take care of your problem personally. And when we finish helping you…you are going to pay us back for everything you broke."

###

The burly yakuza member had visited Daisuke's room, and he was now back in the headquarters of his leader. The burly man couldn't see his boss in the darkness of his room, but proceeded to pass blueprints on his desk.

" I think you might want to look at those, boss. With this technology… we can rule the world."

**Days until Ian finds his true love: 81**

**End of Chapter 7, Volume 2**


	13. Volume 2, Chapter 8

Minamoto

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red (wears black sunglasses)

Minamoto is one of the yakuza members of StormClaw, leader of the mafia leader who Ichiro owes money too. He is a massive pervert, but is one of the toughest henchmen of StormClaw's gang. His likes include violating woman, sunglasses and Comedy TV. His dislikes include kids, books, and vegetables.

Chapter 13: _Off to Las Vegas_

_Ian, Rina, Yui, Foxy, Kaeda, Daisuke, Kimza, and Kana were all gathered around Ichiro as he was tied to a chair. Ian had a Windex bottle filled with thick, clear liquids instead of Windex. _

_Ian pointed the bottle at Ichiro's face, angry, shouted, "You better start talking, Ichiro! Why were people trying to kill us!" _

_Ichiro was scared; Ian was a scary looking person when he __was __angry. A tick of sweat sweated from Ichiro's face as Ian pushed the spraying bottle closer and closer to him. Ichiro pondered, thought rashingly over what he was going to do next, said, " Er, I have no id—" _

_Ian sprayed the liquids inside Ichiro's mouth. Ichiro spat the liquids out, and then was received another squirt of the bottle but in his eyes. Ian however dropped the bottle on his feet and pushed it aside. _

_" Gah, what's in that thing, water?!" Ichiro exclaimed._

_" You wish it was water! Now why don't you TRUTHFULLY tell us why people were trying to KILL US!" _

_" __I don't think I've ever seen Ian this angry before__," Rina thought._

_" I always thought he was docile__," Yui thought. _

Ian savagely yanked Ichiro up to his face and glared into his eyes. Ian believed it was all Ichiro's fault—Ichiro was the one who _sold _his friends for money. Ian then violently shaked Ichiro's body, squeezed his shoulders, and then kicked him in his scrotum.

" Tell-me-WHERE!"

Ian threw Ichiro's body furiously on the ground. He then picked him up, only to push him back on the ground. " _That seems a little…extreme_" Daisuke thought. " _He keeps that up, there won't be anything of Ichiro left._"

Finally, Ian stopped abusing Ichiro, and then yanked him by his hair as he picked him up. Ichiro was bleeding, blood trickled from his head, and the sleeves of his clothes were tattered. " Okay, okay, I've had enough. I-I'll tell you anything."

"Good." Ian said, then kicked Ichiro again in the scrotum. " Tell me everything!"

" I-I'll talk too…" Ichiro gave them all a dazzling smile, trying his best smile of persuasion, but it made all of the residents tick sweat. " The beautiful ladies. Hahahaha!"

BONK!

This time, Sherry bonked Ichiro on his head, she was mad with him. " TALK!"

" Ow!' Ichiro moaned after being hit by Sherry. " That really hurt."

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Sherry exclaimed. "Now start talking!"

" Okay, okay, as you might already now, I like woman." Everyone but Daisuke rolled their eyes; Daisuke was staring in his eyes. " We know you like woman. What's the point?" " Well, I had this friend named Minimato."

" Minimato. The same Minimato that tried to violate me?" Yui grimaced.

"Yeah, he does have some prestigious respect for _free _love. Anyways, Minimato convinced me we should go to Las Vegas together. At first it was a good idea, we won thousands of dollars together, but that's when things started to collapse. It all happened when we meet…" Daisuke's ears twitched, Ian's ears twitched, and every one of the female residents ears twitched. " Hookers."

"Dah!" Everyone but and Kimza all fell comically down. All that had fallen stood back up, their faces blushing red, shouted, " HOOKERS!"

" Yay. Minimato and I were able to find these hookers. At least, I thought they were hookers, but as it turned out they were really policewoman undercover as hookers."

" Heh, dumbass."

"We ran from those fake hookers, but we knew we couldn't outrun them. That's when we ran into this gang leader. We promised he could save our asses, but we'd have to work with him. Me and Minimato started our employment by selling cocaine to people."

Ian got angry again, smacked him on his head again, shouting, "You idiot! Do you have any idea how low that is; someone like YOU actually did it?"

" Yeah, it was pretty stupid. But I felt _so _good doing it. Remember that time I visited you? I was going to tell you how _good _things were looking for me until, well, you know how what happened there. But after that, It turned out the locker I hide my share in was vandalized and stolen by some pickpocket. The bastard took everything from me. Now, I'm down 100,000 yen, and was hoping I could get some help from you, Ian, my old friend."

" Pfffffffft! Like that was ever going to happen."

"But you were always so busy, and it seemed like you never had any time for me. So now I'm groveling on my knees, Ian, and hoping you'll be able to help me. Will you please help me?"

Ian's eyes meet Ichiro's. A small smile spread on Ichiro's face, Ian smiled back at him, said, "No."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Daisuke shouted.

"Yeah, no. Why should I help him? He's done nothing but make me twinge, elude, and torture me! He doesn't deserve our help! He has to deal with his own shit!"

Ian turned away from Ichiro and walked away. He sauntered as he walked away—he was thinking about all the stuff Ichiro did—Ian was smiling as he shunned Ichiro's pleas. Ian felt crummy about himself, he went against everything his mother had taught him, but he couldn't stop thinking about how gratifying it was. "Hold on a moment." Daisuke ran up to Ian and gripped him by his shirt collar. "You may not want to get involved, but I am intrigued."

Daisuke pulled Ian back to Ichiro and set him back by Ichiro. Both Ian and Ichiro had a staring moment, Ichiro weeping his eyes, Ian glaring while scrunching his nose. Daisuke then pushed Ian aside and stared at Ichiro closely. " You say this gang is in Las Vegas, eh? I'll see to it my team of co-workers investigate and unravel this predicament."

" Really?" Ichiro said as _fake_ tears dripped from his eyes. " Oh, thank you for your generosity, Daisuke. You're so much cooler than your cousin Ian. So you'll—"

Daisuke kicked Ichiro in his face, and Ichiro fainted on contact. Daisuke then gripped him by the back of his collar and lifted his body up. "I hate people like you." Daisuke tossed Ichiro's unconscious body to the ground and turned away from him. "The people who plead for others to help them? They're truly pathetic. I've never had any succor in my life, so why do others get the luxuries?"

Everybody stayed clear of Daisuke. Kimza was the only one who joined Daisuke—she was the only one who shared common ground with him. Kimza held Daisuke's right hand as they both walked towards the next room and seemed to be drawing the attention of all residents.

" Daisuke and Kimza sure seem to get along with each other," Rina mused. Rina seemed to be pondering as she rubbed her chin.

" Do you think Daisuke's a lolicon?" Yui mused. Yui also seemed to be pondering as she rubbed her chin.

" That Daisuke friend of yours is pretty scary," Kana said as he shuddered watching Daisuke walk away.

Ian also pondered, rubbed his chin while staring at Daisuke. "Daisuke_…what are you planning_?"

###

Ian was standing by the rocks. He had a cellphone out and had it placed it on his right ear. `` Aimi, are you there?"

" Ian?" Aimi said. " Is it really you?"

" Yes, it is me, Aimi. I'm calling to tell you I'd like to go with you on our date tonight, but something came up and I'm afraid I'll have to cancel tonight. But I promise we can go somewhere some other time."

" Y-you don't want to go with me? Is it because I'm unattractive? Waaaaaah!"

" No, no, I really have an errand I need to do. Besides, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet; I'm not just saying that."

" Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

" Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

###

Meanwhile, in the StormClaw base in Las Vegas, Minamoto was groveling by his boss's throne. Minamoto couldn't see the boss's face hidden in the darkness, but he remembered too well the discriminating appearance – the appearance that made people's blood run cold.

" P-please have m-mercy on me!" Minamota moaned in a hoarse tone. " I…I was just caught off guard for a second. If you give me another chance…I'm sure I can get you Ichiro?"

" A second chance?" An elder voice said placidly. " There are no second chances in our group, Minamota, and you know it. I'm afraid your services in our organization is no longer required." Minamota felt the tip of cold metal press up behind his neck as blood trickled out. " Now there's only time for me to say…" With one foul slash, the assassin behind Minamota swung his sword and decapitated Minamota's head. "… Farewell."

The assassin looked at Minamota's body oozing blood in disgust and pushed him away with his feet. The assassin then showed himself in the light. He wore a traditional white han'nya mask. His arms were painted with horizontal red and black stripes. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shinobi outfit with a skin tight black hooded shirt underneath and gloves. His mask also had a red tongue and yellow teeth and horns. He appeared to have no pupils.

" Shik, excellent work as always. I trust you share no interest of having to assassinate Ichiro?"

" That weakling isn't even worth my time," Shik the man wearing a mask said. " But I understand they have a swordswoman named Kaeda. I also hear she's the daughter of the infamous swordswoman Motoko Aoyama. I think carving out her heart will be payment enough for what her mouth did to me."

" I also hear they've got a girl with master skills in shooting," A male said. Shik turned around and saw another one of his bosses followers walk towards him. The man appeared to be expressionless, like a mask; no one could fathom his thoughts or feelings. He has jet black hair that is very long and combed back behind his head, and very dark eyes. He wore a long sleeveless brown shirt with needles pinned inside of them. " She may not have a mother like Motoko Aoyama, but she's considered a very talented gunslinger all the same."

" But let's not forget about brains," One more man said. Another man walked out of the shadows and looked at Shik. The man had long black hair with bangs, and he was wearing a crown with a blue jewel. In addition to the crown, the man was wearing a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt, along with golden bands on his upper arms. The rest of his attire consisted of white pants and a red sash. "I hear one of the smartest people in the world is with them, Daisuke Urashima. I hear he can create a well-constructed bridge out of take-out boxes, types on his computer like it's a piano, and never makes any mistakes. The only problem is I'm the smartest man in this world, and I won't let some quack take that away from me."

" It seems we all have an understanding of the Hinata House residents," Shik said, and then he turned to his boss. " Do you have any quarrel with any of the house residents, sir?" The boss stayed quiet around his three well-trained henchman, and It was disquieting for them, but the boss soon smiled and licked his lips. " Let's just say very soon…I'll be reunited with my daughter."

###

The group were packing for Las Vegas. Ian, Rina, Yui, and Kaeda had already finished packing their bags. Ian had a green turquoise duffel bag with all his sundries: toothpaste, toothbrush, rice cookies for a snack, blindfold for when he was sleeping, and his library book Daughter of the Empire.

Rina also had a duffel bag. Her duffel bag however was crimson red instead of turquoise green. And Rina had all that she needed: Adventure, Sci-Fi, Mystery, and Angst manga.

Yui decided to only bring her frying pan and a cookbook.

Kaeda decided to bring her two katana's and three sets of kimono in case she needed to *change*

" I wonder what's taking Daisuke so long?" Ian thought outloud. " He's usually the first one to finish with packing and tests."

" I don't know," Rina said rather coldly towards Ian. " Maybe he's mad because he had to touch your stinky cloths."

" Hey, I don't want to hear that from you, Rina, you—"

BONK!

Yui took out her frying pan and whacked Ian on the head before he could finish his sentence. Ian then collapsed on the ground as he was unconscious. "You were speaking too loud," Yui said nonchalantly. "It's disturbing."

Daisuke then walked into the room Ian, Rina, Yui, and Kaeda were in. Daisuke carried a black duffel bag in his left hand while Kimza clinged onto his right hand. Daisuke's bag were filled with inscrutable machine parts: CPU, Rely (moving part), Batteries, Hard drive, Memory/RAM, and some undistinguishable machine parts.

" Are we ready to go yet?" Daisuke asked, then noticed Ian lying on the ground. " I guess _we'll _have to wait a little bit longer since Ian decided to take a nap."

Rina and Yui rubbed their heads sheepishly and laughed hoarsely. " Hehehehehe. Guess he must have tired himself out."

Rina stopped laughing and blinked her eyes; she was looking at Kimza. " By the way, Daisuke, is Kimza coming with us?"

" Yeah."

" Well, don't you think it'll be a little dangerous where we're going? Maybe we should get a babysitter for Kimza."

" Not necessary. Kimza doesn't do well with babysitters. There was this one time she was overly friendly with her first babysitter…"

**Flashback:**

_Kimza's babysitter had a gag mouth in her mouth with a rubber band pulled behind her head and her arms were tied behind her back. _

_Kimza took out a tazer and turned it on as short sparks of blue electricity came out. However, before Kimza could stun the babysitter with the tazer, Daisuke rammed into her and pushed her to the ground._

_`` Kimza_!``

**Flashback End:**

" Then there was that time I hired a tutor for her…"

**Flashback:**

_Kimza's babysitter's legs were tied together by rope and she hung upside down. A bullet was fired at the babysitter and narrowly missed her head. Kimza then took out a bin of bullets for ammunition, but was pushed to the ground_ by Daisuke.

`` Kimza, again!``

**Flashback End**:

`` And then there was the first time I brought a girl over and Kimza got a little jealous.``

**Flashback**:

_Lola awakened from her sleep. Daisuke`s short purple haired girlfriend was in a bathtub filled with ice and her hands were tied up behind her back. Above her was the young girl Kimza holding an army knife._

_`` Lola…`` _

_However, Daisuke for the third time ran up to Kimza, rammed into her and pushed her to the ground. _

_`` That's it_! _You`re grounded_!``

**Flashback End**:

`` It`s needless to say she dumped me, but she also filed for a restraining order. Thank goodness she lost.``

`` How did she lose?"

" Let's just say I can be very persuasive."

**Flashback:**

_The judge of the courthouse was under Daisuke`s control. A small metal device was placed on his head and beeped loudly. _

_`` I command you_: _You will not allow Lola`s restraining order to work. Understand_?"

" _Yes…master Daisuke_."

**Flashback: **

" So there you have it. Kimza has to come with us no matter what."

Rina and Yui stared at Kimza. Both were surprised by her, her dark demeanor, and how her cold eyes seemed to be staring coldly into their eyes."

" _Kimza is a little scary looking_," Rina thought with a feign smile on her face.

" _I would hate to get her angry_," Yui thought. Yui then noticed Ian was no longer lying on the ground.

" Hey, where Ian?"

###

Ian was getting changed. Ian was getting ready for a hot spring, his bones were stiff and aching, so Ian needed the relaxing feel of the hot springs too cool him. " Geez, Yui, did you have to be so rough? Well, nothing feels better than a hot bath after a long day. I just hope I have enough time."

Ian took off all his clothes (censored only seeing his butt) and prepared to enter the hot spring, but he shuddered at the sound of footsteps aching behind him. Ian turned around and flinched at the sight of Chazona standing behind him. " We're leaving in ten minutes. Make sure to gather all your things."

Chazona turned around and left the hot spring. Ian stood perfectly still and grimaced after *witnessing* Chazona *see* him naked. " She…she saw my butt naked."

###

Daisuke and Kimza were both staring at the machine that would transport them to Las Vegas; the one he built yesterday. He made it yesterday, a giant mechanical replica of a green turtle, half the size of a real airplane, and the eyes were replaced with red lens.

" This is our latest model we've made together, eh, Kimza?" Daisuke reminisced while staring at the plane. " I made it last week, but just looking at it makes it seem like its brand new. It truly is one of my greatest creations."

Kimza was too busy clinging onto Daisuke's arm to care what he was saying. Kimza then nudged her silk silver hair against Daisuke's arm. The sound of footsteps was soon heard, and Kimza reacted by pushing herself away from Daisuke; she would be embarrassed if someone saw her so attached. " Daisuke."

Ian was the one who entered the room first, and he had Chazona by his side. Ian ran up to Daisuke and tapped his right shoulder. " Daisuke, could you tell me why Chazona is out of her room? She told me if she left her room…the entire world would end. Oh god, Daisuke…IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

" Relax, moron," Daisuke said nonchalantly. " Chazona is allowed to pick one day a month where she's allowed to leave her room. And thankful for us she chose today. I've asked her to accompany us on our trip."

" W-what? Why would you do that? Chazona must be frail after staying in one place for so long, so she'll just be sluggish." " Actually, no, she's used to it, and we'll need her psychic abilities to see the location of this yakuza gang."

Ian shuddered feeling Chazona rub his head. Chazona strolled towards Daisuke's ship, but stopped midway too it. " Ian, I know you're worried about me, but I know as long as you're willing to protect me…nothing bad will happen."

" Chazona…"

BONK!

Ian fell on the ground again after being hit on the head for a second time. Yui stood behind Ian's still body with a frying pan in her arms. Yui then nudged her frying pan against Ian's back." Wake up, lover boy." Rina, Kaeda, Kana and Ichiro who was tied up by rope and being dragged by Kana walked up to the plane.

" C'mon. Is tying me up really necessary?" Ichiro groaned.

" Yes," All of them said in unison.

" We cannot trust you. If it were up to you: you'd sell us to this boss to pay back the money you lost or something," Kana said.

" Besides, this is a whole better look on you, Ichiro."

" Harhar, forgive me if I don't laugh," Ichiro said sarcastically. " I hate all of you."

### All members of the Hinata House besides Toru and Tama. "This is Daisuke the captain of this plane," Daisuke said in the microphone. "We'll be departing the Hinata House. Please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare to take off." The back engine of the machine erupted with flames as the ceiling above the house opened and the sky was open.

" This is awesome!" Rina and Ian shouted together in excitement.

" Who made these Doritos?" Yui asked. " It's good, but I can't stand eating food that's better than mine."

" I wonder if I can finish that manga I bought before we reach Las Vegas."

" Our future speed will be 300 miles per hour," Chazona said, predicted.

" Did I ever tell you I'm afraid of height?" Ichiro asked.

" We'll be taking off right…NOW!"

Daisuke's plane few into the sky and disappeared in the sky. The last thing heard was all the residents shouting as loud as they could.

###

In Las Vegas, in the bosses base, two yakuza members were looking at the pictures of all the house residents: Ian, Rina, Yui, Kaeda, Kimza, Foxy, Daisuke, and Ichiro.

" Which one would you like to have as a sex slave?" One of the yakuza members said.

" I like the kid?" The other member said. " I like 'em young."

" You lolicon. Well, I'd like the gorilla girl. She'll satify me go—"

Both members were smacked on the head by a hammer hidden in the shadows. A young woman walked out of the shadows. Short cut hair at the back, with long at the front framing her hair. Freckles cover her whole face. Eyes are the colour of the ocean. Ragged NewYork style jeans, dark green and white button down three-quarter sleeve, with over-sized greasy coach coat and tennis shoes. She took the picture of Ian, raised it up to her lips and kissed it. " Soon…I call make you mine."

**Days until Ian finds his true love: 80.5 (half a day is gone)**

**End of Volume 2**


	14. Volume 3, Chapter 1

**Sankarea** Himawari

Age: 18

Gender Female

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Sankarea is the daughter of the StormClaw's mafia boss and half-sister of Foxy. When she was born, she was put under house-arrest from her father and was never allowed to leave the premise. Even when she grew older, her father would forbid her to leave and lectured her how she'll grow up to be the powerful leader of his base. She never met her mother, her half-sister Foxy, or anyone for the matter. And suffered extreme physiological changes. She is infatuated by Ian as she and him share common grounds. Her likes include running, jogging, and food.

**Love Hina Bara **

Chapter 14: _I wanna be in Las Vegas, Ian _

Ian, Rina, Daisuke, Ichiro, Kana, Chazona, and every other member of the Hinata house were travelling to Las Vegas. Rina, Yui, Foxy, Kaeda, and Chazona were on a separate room on Daisuke's air plane. Rina was sleeping while listening to music on her head phones. Yui was eating a thin rice crackers in a plastic bag and chewed on them while making an angry facial gesture. Foxy was reading a manga: Ai Yori Aoshi. Kaeda sharpened her swords with a whetstone. And Chazona sat in a lotus position while mumbling to herself.

" I just can't stand it!" Yui shouted, she stuffed another rice cracker in her mouth.

" Is it not to your liking, Yui?" Foxy said with concern in her voice.

" I just can't stand having food that tastes better than mine."

" Er, I'm sure you don't face that problem ever so often, Yui. Maybe you should lay down your food if it makes you ashamed."

" But it tastes so good." Yui took handfuls of more rice crackers out and stuffed them in her face. She became repulsed by her leniency of the crackers and throw them away. Yui pouted and crossed her arms. " I really hate myself right now, Foxy."

" Yeah. It's too bad life can't be like Aoi Sakuraba's and Kaoru Hanabishi."

" Who're they?"

" Their the couple of the manga I'm reading. Did you know they were set to be married at a very young age? My favorite part so far is when Hanabishi fixes Aoi's shoes. It's too bad there's so much smut in this story, otherwise I would give it to you to read."

" No-thank-you. I don't like manga. They're all so sketchy."

" But they're fun to read; you have to give them that." Foxy then turned to Rina, she was asleep and listening to music, raised her head phone up, and yelled "Wake up!" in her ear. Rina jumped at the sound of Foxy's voice, but Foxy caught her and settled her down. " Hey, Rina, why are you always so cold to Ian-kun?"

Rina breathed from her mouth as her hand was over her heart. Her cheeks were tinted red, her breath was hoarse, and her hand gripped her heart. " What-_ack_-is-_ack_-the-_ack_-matter-with-you?"

" Rina, why are you always so cold to Ian-kun?"

" What do you mean, Foxy?"

" Well, you always seem to be the tsundere character around him. I always see you get angry at him, punch him, and try to prove you have superiority over him or something. Why are you like that, Rina?"

" Ian? It's because I hate him."

" Really? You really hate Ian-kun? You do seem like a tsudere character. Maybe I should call you Tsudere-Rina. Tsudere-Rina, Tsudere-Rina, Tsudere-Rina. That has a nice ring to it."

" I hate him because he's a man-whore."

" A what?" Both Yui and Foxy said in unison.

Rina opened the windows of the plane; no wind was released while the Wind turbine wasn't as fierce, shouted at the top of her lungs, " Man-whore! Man-whore! Man-whore!"

###

Down below, driving in a Ferrari FF, a two young couple were driving along the highway. The male then pressed on the brakes and stopped on a dirt path, sweating.

" What is it, Tom?"

" I don't know. I feel… a disturbance."

###

Yui and Foxy were sweat dropping from Rina's loud voice, their eyes spinning and their mouths slightly agape. Rina scoffed and went back to listening to her music with her eyes closed. She didn't care about Yui and Foxy, didn't want to listen to what they had to say, and ended up avoiding them. However, Foxy recovered from her daze and pulled up Rina's headphone yelling " Rina!" in her ear.

" Don't you think you're being misguided. Ian-kun's a good man. He cleans up around the house, makes sure everyone is doing work, and goes out of his way to help people. So why are you mean to him?"

" I'm only mean to him because he's a pervert who should just die."

" I wouldn't want him dead just yet if I were you, Rina," Chazona said as she continued to meditate. " Is it Ian that dies, or is it that you die before him? You might want to know, but can you bare the Truth?"

" W-what?" Rina, Yui and Foxy stuttered in unison.

" My predictions are never wrong, remember. You mustn't forget we're all going to die at one time, and wanting someone to die first is irrelevant since it could affect you instead. Are you sure you still want to see him die, Rina?"

" Ah…" Rina's tinted red from her embarrassment. The pressure was shown on Rina's face. She didn't like attention, could stand the pressure of people depending on her, stood up and walked away. " I-I think I'll ask Daisuke for some water. Is anyone thirsty? I'll be right back."

Rina stood up and walked to the other side of the aircraft. Yui made sure Rina was no longer in her sight, smiled. " Get us some drinks my ass."

###

Kana was confiding his deepest, darkest secrets to Ichiro. Ian stood idly by and listened to Kana cry his eyes out as he confided to Ichiro. " I-I am impotent! The doctors say I'll be limp for the rest of my life! I just don't know what to DO!"

Ichiro still tied up shaked his head and " Ah-ha" 'd while Kana cried out his eyes. Ichiro soon began his representation—his ideas that he lived through. " It seems like you're too busy thinking about your woman. That's something only pussy's do. What you need is more woman."

" What?"

" _This ought to be good_," Ian thought.

" Most definitely. What you need to do is be surrounded by a harem of woman who'll do whatever you say."

" B-but I only want to be around Sanae."

" That's wuss-talk! Fine, if you don't want to replace her with a brothel of hot, sexy woman, then why don't you get a doppelganger."

" W-what?"

" Definitely. What you need is a gangbang of young, strong men with lots of stamina. So every time she wants you, just call your gangbang men and they'll—"

" Quiet, obscene dick!"

BONK!

Ian bonked Ichiro over his head. Ichiro trembled, his mouth agape, his eyes rolling around in circles, then collapsed on the floor. Ian walked over to Kana and took Ichiro's place by sitting on his chair."

" Don't listen to that nutjob, Kana. Don't give up on satisfying her even though you're impotent. You can achieve anything, so long as you try, try and try again. The longevity of your sex life can be restored. "

" But what makes you think I can do this, Ian?"

" Well, there are ways to make yourself better at it, no matter what you might say. First: make sure to drink milk everyday as it is a source of Calcium and can help you with growing bones. Second: Make sure to jog as well exercise as it'll increase you stamina and make for a better, longer intimacy. It'll also help you lose weight; science has shown that thin people are more heated together. Third: your hands can be a replacement for your hole. Your fingers work well, too. Also, this probably the most important, try to do at least twenty minutes of foreplay before starting. You have to make sure you're both prepared before getting intimate. "

As Ian was talking, Kana took out a sketchbook and wrote down everything he was saying. The sound of groaning could be heard from Ichiro's mouth, but it was overlooked by Ian and Kana. The sound however sounded identical to a dying animal, and because of it Kimza ran out of the cockpit with two pistols in her hands.

" Kimza?" Ian thought outloud. Kimza turned her head to Ian, found the source to be Ichiro wailing, then placed her guns to her hips and walked back into the cockpit. " Nice to see you too, Kimza. _You psychotic girl_."

Kimza scoffed and walked away back into the cockpit with Daisuke. As she was gone, Kana leaned close to Ian as he tapped his right shoulder. " Did it ever occur to you your cousin Daisuke might be a lolicon?"

" What do you mean?"

" He seems to be really cheeky with that Kimza girl. I'm guessing him and her have a little something going on."

" That can't be right. Daisuke wouldn't lay a hand on a woman, much less a girl that's half his size."

" But just think about it. They're both two of a kind."

" W-what are you talking about?"

" Come on, Ian, wake up and smell the coffee!"

" Ian!" Rina shouted. " Get over here!"

Ian made a dog whimpering sound from hearing the sound of Rina yelling. Rina was in the back, standing up, having her hands on her hips. Ian trembled at the sight of Rina. He grovelled staring into her cold eyes and felt his arms grow limp.

" Is something…wrong, Rina?"

Rina at first didn't answer. She continued to look coldly into the eyes of Ian, and Ian trembled staring into her cold eyes. A wicked smile then spread across her face as she raised a hand to him.

"You're mine."

Ian's face grew dreary, his arms became lifeless, eyes turned white. Rina took advantage of Ian's dreariness and kicked her hind legs between Ian's legs, but not a sound was heard. Kana was afraid, confused as he watched Rina continue to kick Ian in his crotch.

" _This can't be happening_," Kana thought as he was afraid and trembling. " _I have to do something_!"

Rina soon saw Kana, growled, shouted, " Move another inch, and I'll claw your eye out!"

" Eeeeeek!"

Kana feared the aura of Rina's anger and ducked underneath his chair. By doing so, Ichiro clumsily returned to his feet and saw Rina kicking Ian in his crotch, smiled. " _This is so awesome_!"

"That's enough of that, pervert!" Rina heckled. "Now start spinning!" Ian spinned around in circles, had his hands upwards like a ballerina, and smiling. "Faster!" Ian spinned his body around at a faster pace, smiling. "Faster, pervert!"

Ichiro snickered watching Ian obey everything that Rina ordered him to do. Kana was repulsed by Rina and Ichiro's demeanor's, bite his lips, and moped. He was too meek, so he could do nothing but watch Ian be abused. " _Ian doesn't deserve this_! _Sure, he does have his quirks, such as his drinking, but Ian has been nothing but nice to people._"

" Faster! Faster! Faster!"

While under the hypnotises of Rina, the heckling of Ichiro, Daisuke's plan tilted to the right. Rina and Ichiro were able to grab the handles of seats to restrain themselves from falling, but Ian tilted right and slammed against the hatch of the plane. Still dancing, spinning faster and faster by the second, Ian spinned into the handle of the plane and the door latched open.

###

Daisuke flying the plane heard beeping sounds from his controls. Daisuke was stunned by the sudden predicament. He switched the plane to Auto-Pilot. He then turned around and walked to back. He saw four people: Rina, Kana, Ichiro and Chazona. Chazona was calm and leaned against the hatch, and Rina, Ichiro and Kana mouths were all dropped to the floor.

" What is going on back here?" Daisuke said in a calm, settled voice. " And where's my halfwit cousin Ian?"

" I-I…" Rina stuttered to say. " He…he…"

"We…we…" Ichiro also stuttered to say.

" THEY KILLED HIM!" Kana shouted. " Rina, Ichiro, they killed Ian!" Kana stomped over to Rina and pointed a finger in her face. " She did it! She did it with her hokey-pokey magic tricks! She made Ian commit suicide!" Kana's potency increased as his anger elevated; his face turned red. Kana squeezed Rina with all his strength as she gasped out. " I'll kill YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

" Enough!" Chazona shouted. " Ian's not dead yet, buffoon! If he were, I would've sensed it coming."

" So…my friend is still alive?" Kana's angry expression faded. He then dropped Rina. Rina's bum was the first thing to hit the ground, and she rubbed it to relieve the pain. " That's great. So what are we waiting for? We can—"

" It's not as simple as you might think. Ian may still be alive, but he's travelling through the air current. By now he's already landing in Las Vegas."

" He's already there?" Daisuke asked. " By my coordination's, we'll be there in 10 minutes. "

" That's too long!" Kana shouted. " It's my fault he's in this mess, so let me help! Maybe if I jump out too, I can—"

" That's not possible'. According to my schematics, the air current in here is stellar. The wind current is not enough to carry your body anywhere but the way down."

" And my visions tell me you'll die when you crash. Or you'll break every bone in your body, then die. Either way, you're going to die."

" Can't we just use parachutes?"

" Parachutes? What are we, an airline?"

" Really? You don't have parachutes? But what if this plane breaks down? How are you going to escape when the engines go down?"

" The engines can never go down. There are no engines to begin with. The plane is made of propellers that inhale carbon dioxide, oxygen, and greenhouse gases. It acts as a vacuum where it creates fuel from the gases, but unleashes an air current strong enough to float."

" That sounds neat in all, but that still won't bring Ian back. Isn't there anyway to make this plane go faster?"

" Impossible. It's safe fuel. It's unlike fossil fuel that you can burn away, simpleton. If the plane goes any slower, or any faster, than the propellers will stop and we will all fall too our deaths."

" Eeeek!"

" Just don't worry about a thing. I'll get my simple minded cousin back if it's the last thing I do."

###

Ian was above Las Vegas. He was actually above a beach, and clinged onto a Para sailor who was being pulled by a speed boat.

" **Eh, my name is Matthew…" **

" **Nice to meet you, Matthew."**

" **Oh, you can speak English?"**

" **Yes. My mother thought tutors with different accents would be good for me, so she hired one's that spoke only English and French, and hoped I'd benefit from it."**

" **Your mother sounds like a very smart lady."**

" **She is. She is so much smarter than my father. My father couldn't even get into a university after three tries." **

" **Righteous! Hang on tight, Chinese dude! We're hitting the big ONE!" **

" **Eh, I'm actually Japa—"**

A giant gust of wind pushed the parasail over. Ian clinged on tighter to the American man as they both spinned around in circles. Ian quickly became nauseous while spinning. Ian and Matthew fell down, rose up, and spinned around in circles.

`` _This is so barbaric_! _It`s no wonder mom told me to stay out of America_!``

CRASH!

Finally, Matthew`s parasail crashed on the ground. The collision wasn`t as rough as Ian feared. Matthew`s legs ran across the ground, stopping them from hitting the dirt, but he tripped on a table. Both Ian and Mathew hit the dirt, and Matthew`s parasail flew away.

Matthew shot up and pumped his fists in the air. `` **Righteous! Let`s do that again!``**

`` _This is why I hate travelling_.``

###

Ian wandered the streets of Las Vegas. During the day it seemed like an ordinary city. People were honking in their car, people chatting to each other, giant buildings, and stop signs at the end of every corner. Ian was upset.

`` _Dammit_! _How am I going to find anything in a town this big_? _Well, it's not like I wanted this to happen. But how did I get here in the first place. The last thing I remember…Rina was standing next to me…she smiled….then I wake up clinging onto that guy…" _

Ian walked into an empty lot. No people, no vehicles, nothing but an empty fence with fences. Ian found a map of the city and pressed it close to his face as he studied it.

" Right now I'm somewhere near Blue Diamond Hill. I remember Ichiro telling me he meet him in McCarren International Airport. So I should only be a few yards away. I'll find it if I keep heading ri—"

" Help me!"

Ian heard the sound of a girl scream. He saw the appearance of a woman fleeing as he turned his head around. The girl was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is short, upward ponytail. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. The girls seen attire was sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline. The girl also wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress, and accessorize with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right waist.

The girl and Ian's eyes met, both shocked to see the other, then the girl smirked and ran over to Ian as she then hugged him.

" Just be quiet about this, okay."

Ian was caught off-guard by the audacity of the girl and was kissed by her. The feeling of her lips tingled his senses, he felt his mind go blank, but his instincts took over and his lips reacted to hers. As they were kissing, two men wearing black suits and wearing black sunglasses ran up behind and jeered at the sight of Ian and the white haired girl kissing.

" Look at those stupid, horny teenagers," one of the men scoffed.

" First it's a kiss, then it's their _first _time, then it's pregnancy, and divorce. That's how it worked for me and my wife."

" Yeah, but it was your wife that left you 'cause you're ugly!"

" Shut up! Let's just look somewhere else! I'm sure that spoiled brat's around here somewhere."

The two men ran away. Ian gently pushed the girl away. Ian was blushing. His cheeks were tinted red, drool dripped from his mouth as it also dripped from the girls mouth, and his palms were drenched in sweat. Ian tried to speak, but the girl placed a finger over his lips to hush him.

" I've kissed many boys, but that was the best one I've ever had. You should be very proud of yourself."

" Eh, thank you."

" Don't thank me. It should be me who thanks you. I'm zealous of the next girl who lays here hands on you. Have you been practicing with anyone?"

" Anyone…"

**Flashback: **

_Kaeda kissed Ian on his lips, then in a puff of smoke reverted back to her child form._

" _Thanks, Ian-kun. Now I can go on the kiddy rides in the amusement park."_

_### _

_Foxy leaned in and kissed Ian on his lips. Ian could feel the taste of cherry lip gloss on her lips. Then she leaned back and typed on her computer. _

" _I don't know, Ian-kun. I don't think readers will enjoy anymore __**tasteless **__pages. Maybe I'll make up the next kissing scenes."_

_### _

" _Ian…could you hold me."_

" _Chazona, are you sure_?"

" _Yes. Please…hug me." _

_Ian was hesitant at first, but he walked over to Chazona and hugged her. Chazona's skin were surprisingly warm and Ian blushed from her warm skin. While he was hugging her, Chazona rested her head against his shoulder. _

" _Thank you…Ian."_

###

" Eh, I recall kissing my mother before going to bed. Maybe that's where I learned how to kiss. Hehehehehe."

" I don't know. I kissed lots of boys like those, but none of them had any zest to it. " The girl clinged onto Ian's right hand. " Nah." The girl sticked her tongue out as she gripped Ian's hand. " My names **Sankarea**. Why don't you show me around town."

###

" Are you sure he's around here?" Kana asked while Daisuke's plane descended to the ground.

" I put a homing device Ian thought was a suppository up his anus when he had a cold. As long as he's in a fifty yard radius, my homing device will pick him up."

" Ergo, you should know where he is, right?"

" It's hard to say. I have a signal, but he's moving too fast."

Daisuke's plane landed on the ground. The hatch opened and Daisuke, Kana, Chazona, Rina, Yui, Foxy, Kaeda and Ichiro being carried by Kaeda walked out. Kana pried Ichiro away from Kaeda and squeezed his neck.

" You better pray Ian's alright, or I'll make today the last day of your life!"

" Eh, I'm pretty sure he's close by."

" You're PRETTY sure? Or are you SURE?'

" Eh…eh…"

" Let him go, Kana," Daisuke said. " Acting heinous will not do you any good. And don't worry about him. If he's wrong about the location, then I'll let you have your way with him. Until then…" Daisuke grabbed Kana and dragged him away. " Ichiro's my priority. And he'll be doing what I say."

Kaeda was thinking about Ian's safety. " You don't think he'll…"

-Kaeda's daydream-

Ian was holding a sword and covered in blood. A man was shaking underneath him. Ian stabbed the tip of his sword right through the man's neck and twisted the hilt. Blood squirted from his neck as Ian pressed the sword down on him.

" I will defend my houses honour! I'll make a genocide of these corrupt men!"

- daydream end-

" Please, Ian's not senile. He's not even hostile," Kana said, sweat dripped behind his head. " Whoever told him he was like that."

" Tee-hee," Rina giggled under her breath. " I love toying with people."

###

Ian stood idly by as **Sankarea dragged him around. People continued to stare at Ian. People believed Ian and Sankarea were a couple, and glared at him as they were envious of him.**

" **Um, could you stop holding my arm, Sankarea? I promise I won't leave you." **

" **Nah. I could let you go, but I'd rather see the look on your *cute* face!" **

" _**There's something about this girl that reminds me of Foxy. But that can't be possible. This girl is American, but she speaks Japanese perfectly. And why was she being chased**_**?" **

" **HELP ME!" A shrill voice of a girl screaming was heard. Ian looked farther away and say a blonde-haired American girl in a sundress being harassed by two jocks with red jackets. The jocks grabbed her arms and yanked her to them. "Let go of me!" **

" Someone has to help her. Sankarea , stay here! I'm going to settle this man-to-man!"

" Eh, that's actually—"

Ian didn't hear Sankarea's voice. Ian ran over to one of the jocks and slugged him in his face. Ian then roundhouse kicked the other jock in the head, and then elbowed the other one. Ian turned his head to the girl in distress and smiled.

" Are you alright? That was some—"

SLAP!

The girl slapped Ian across his face. A red mark bruised his face. Ian rubbed the sore spot as the girl scowled at him.

" **Idiot**!"

" W-what?"

" **Cut**!" A man shouted. " **Cut**!** Cut**! **Cut**!**"**

" **Cut on the set**," a female said. " **Disruption on Scene Three.**"

Ian was confused. His whole incident was nothing more than a movie scene. People gathered around the blonde-haired girl playing the female heroine, pampered her with lip gloss and perfume, as she continued to scowl at Ian.

" I don't understand…"

" It seems you naively walked into a movie set, idiot." Sankarea rubbed Ian's back as she comforted him. " But it's nice to know you have some courage. And that's what makes you even *cuter*."

" **Agh**!" shouted in the blonde-haired actress in disgust. " **I wanted Sparling water**! **This is regular water**!" 

" **I'm sorry, missy, but they're all out of sparling water." **

" **Well check somewhere else! I'm not working without Sparling water!" **

The actress's manager took her bottle away and walked away. He mumbled under his breath, said, " **She is such bitch. Why'd we ever hire her**? **It's not like she's a main character or something.**" As the man continued to walk to the nearest store, he noticed Sankarea. He was entranced with her large breasts and fit curves, smiled. " **You there, miss with the white hair**!" 

" **Me**?" Sankarea said in an English accent.

" **Yes, you. How'd you like to be in our movie**? **We'd like you to take the place of Scene 3." **

" **Scene 3!" The blonde-haired actress shouted. " That's my scene!"**

" **Sorry, miss, but allure is the most important thing. And I'm allured by her." **

" **Okay, I'll be a part of your movie. On one condition: my *cutey* pie—Er, what's your name?"**

" **Ian Urishima." **

" (whipering) **Really? That's a strange name for a Japanese person. **(outloud) **Ian gets to have a part in it." **

" **Sure. He can be our stunt double. Based on what I've seen, he is exceptionally strong." **

-Scene Three-

The young side character (Sankarea) was sauntering through an alley. As she walking, her boobs swayed left and right. She then heard the creping sound of footsteps echoing through the alleyway.

" **Hello**?" The girl said. " **Is anyone there**?" 

The Sankarea waited for the movie events to take place—she portrayed her character perfectly. She posed, her eyes crying, and her hair blowing in the breeze. Two actors who played football jocks crept up behind her and groped her.

" **Hey there, baby**," one of the actors said portraying his role as a debaucher.

" **Why don't you spend time with us**?"

" **No, please, leave me alone**," Sankarea said innocently.

" _**Oh, but we want to have some fun! And you are going to give it to us personally**_!"

" _Give it to us personally. These screenwriters sure are sketchy. What is this movie even about_? " Sankarea made another pose, tears were dripping from her eyes as she was grabbed by her arm. "**HELP ME! Let go of me**!"

" **Hey, you punks**!" A male shouted (not Ian) behind. Both jocks turned around and stared at the actor behind him. The actor was a slim young man with beige hair in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his sides. His outfit consisted of a simple blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes " **Prepare to feel my**—"

" **Cut**!" The director shouted. " **Bring in the stunt double**!"

The actor shrugged and walked off. Ian walked on wearing the same outfit as the actor and even a wig that resembled his hair. Ian slicked his hair back, raised his fists up, smiled. " **Time to kick some ass**!"

Ian dashed over to the actor on the left and clobbered him in his face. Ian was too into character and had punched him in the face. The actor collapsed from the power of Ian's fist. Then, Ian roundhouse kicked the second guy in his face and smashed his head in.

Both actors shook from the shock of Ian's fists. Ian however ignored their _real _pain and grabbed Sankarea as he brushed her hair. Sankarea's eyes were plastered to Ian, and her heart beat staring into his eyes.

" **Cut! Bring in the actor**!"

Ian was dragged off by two facility members. The actor of the film walked in his face and stared in Sankarea's eyes. Sankarea wasn't as entranced by him; her facial gesture of enticement was from Ian's previous encounter.

" _According to the script, this is the part where the damsel in distress, me, gives her regards to the hero by kissing him on the lips." _Sankarea walked past the actor and walked over to Ian. She dragged Ian back on the set, pushed the other actor out of the way, then wrapped her arms around Ian's back. " **You're a brave man. Let me show you my gratitude**."

Sankarea kissed Ian again on his lips. The kiss was exactly the same as before, minus the audience of cameramen, actors/actresses and directors in the back, as Ian's cheeks blushed red from the _excitement_.

" **Cut**!" the director shouted with blithe in his voice. " **Brilliant**! **Real kissing action between hero and damsel! Luke, edit the film so the pushing scene is gone. And give these two more money. They're going to make us famous!" **

###

Ian and Sankarea sat in a local family restaurant. Ian had a cup of coffee—he didn't want to spend too much money—he didn't have much money in American. However, Sankarea was on her fifth plate of food, swallowed it down quickly, then severed herself with a sixth plate of food.

" Don't you think you're a little too fast, Sankarea?" Ian said slightly appalled by Sankarea's eating. " Are you even tasting the food?"

Sankarea stopped eating and nodded her head. She then smiled as she swallowed the food still in her mouth. " It's the best food in this whole town. I come here whenever I can and just eat something new each time."

" I guess that means you've eaten everything in this restaurant, eh?"

" Don't be a smartass. I do avoid something's on the menu, but that's only because they have red sauce on it and I'm not a fan of food with red sauce."

" What's so bad about red sauce? "

" I frankly just don't like its flavor. I also don't like chilli, spaghetti, lasagna, certain types of pizza, or chicken pot pie."

" I'm sorry, but I haven't tried most of those. I mostly just eat bowls of ramen, bento, rice balls, sushi, and have some sake from time to time. But I can't try anything new because I never have time to go to restaurants because the girls in the Hinata House keep me bu—"

" You live in a house with woman? No wonder you are such a _good _kisser."

" It's not what you think. A few weeks ago I received a letter from my father to visit their house, and almost lost my life on the first day. The girls there are freeloaders, often make excuses why they can't pay their rent, and don't give me any respect."

" So, you didn't learn to kiss from any of them?"

" Not on purpose. Most of the times they kissed me were by accident."

" I hardly doubt being kissed was an accident; a guy like you. But if they're abusing you, maybe you should show them a little man ship. You shouldn't be afraid to speak to them no matter what they say."

" That does sound nice and all, but I don't like to raise my voice to other people. That's not to say I can't, but I don't think my girlfriend Aimi would like me acting like a beast. She'd be—"

" Woah, woah, woah, you have a girlfriend? You?"

" Actually, she's a girl I really care about, but I think she sees me only as a friend. I've known her for a long time, but she's afraid of men and it's grim on me. Every day she would help her friends with chores, do work for her parents, pretty much does errands for everyone, and never once thinks about herself."

" She sounds like a really sweet girl."

" She is. It's hard for me to think of her; I think she sees me only as a friend rather than a kindred love."

" What if I said I had a drug that could make any woman fall in love with you? Then what would you say?"

" I'd politely decline your offer. I'd appreciate your help, but I'd want Aimi to see me as I see her, and there's no way I'd go along with defiling her innocent face. Taking it slowly, one step at a time, I'd want us to be happy, walk together holding hands, having romantic dinners where we lay outside and stare at the stars, go to Tokyo U together, play tennis, and have picnics under a tree."

" Are you really a man? You sound like you're having your Period."

" But isn't there something you'd like to do with your life, Sankarea?"

" Actually, there's something I've always wanted to be. When I was younger I wanted to be a model, show off my beautiful, fair smile, but of course my father divulged that I would take his place at his company when he dies."

" That sounds pretty awful. I know a parent has the right to speak their mind, but they don't have the right to choose which career their child will take. I remember back in 1950's, in America, parents could make their kids do whatever careers they wanted for them."

" I remember watching something like that in the Dead Poet Society film. The film took place in the 1950's, so maybe you're right. But shouldn't one of us pay the tab? I just want to go."

" You know I'd pay for you, but I'm low on American money. I've only got $85 dollars in American. Maybe you and me will have to work as bus boys to pay for this, right?"

" There's no need for that, *cutey*. I have more than enough money right here." Sankarea took out bills of American money and slammed it against the table. She then winked as she got up, placed a $10 tip for the waiter to pick up, and walked over to the cash register. " Thank you."

Sankarea skipped over to Ian and clinged onto his right arm. Ian's cheeks blushed, tinted red from the warmness of Sankarea's arms, and the stimulus of her giant breasts pushed against his back, but then he walked towards the exit.

" Is there any place I can drop you off, Sankarea?"

" Oh, there's a place." Sankarea had Ian as leverage, knew how lenient he was, smiled. " If you go to McCarren International Airport, you might just meet my father, the head of a yukaza gang."

Days until Ian finds his true love: 80.3 ( It's almost nightfall)

End of Volume 3, Chapter 1


	15. Volume 3, Chapter 2

Shik

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Hair: Bald

Eyes: No pupils

Shik is an assassin of StormClaw. He was once a noble samurai who taught Nitōjutsu sword style. But Mitoko came to his village one day and slaughtered everyone there; says one of her clan members reported traces of demons possessing them, but later found it to be irrelevant. Angered, Shik sought revenge against Mitoko by cutting off her head. After years of training, he was recruited by StormClaw after he saved their leader from certain death. His likes include swords, paint for his mask, and reading. He dislikes Mitoko and Kaeda since Mitoko wiped out most of the villagers and Kaeda is her daughter.

Chapter 15: _A hole inside a hoe. _

_" __Let's lock 'n' load, bitches!" Ichiro shouted as he raised a shotgun over his head and fired a few rounds; comically no one outside could hear him. But Daisuke confiscated Ichiro's shotgun before he could cause any more harm. _

_" Okay, if we are going to find Ian is this huge, gigantic city, then we're all going to have to split up," Daisuke said as all members of the Hinata House, and Kana, were crowded around him. Ichiro then started to laugh. _

_" What are you; Fred from Scooby Doo?" Ichiro made a pose where he was pointing his fingers and looking into everyone's eyes. " We need to __split up__ and __look __for __clues__, gang. Hahaa—" _

_BANG! _

Kimza took out both her guns and nearly shot Ichiro for dissing Daisuke. Daisuke however could see the yandere side of Kimza before she pressed her guns and pulled her up at the last second to avoid hitting Ichiro, but hitting the ground below Ichiro's feet. Two small holes of steam were shown.

" I'm merely saying this out of the utmost concern, Ichiro," Daisuke said in his calm, cool voice. " Without Ian, one of our most sterling fighter, we won't have anybody to watch our backs. Ergo it's best if our weakest fighters don't come with us. Since you four—Rina, Yui, Ichiro, Kana—are the weakest of us all, you'll have to stay back and guard the ship. "

" Guard the ship?" Rina said while rolling her eyes. " Come on, Daisuke, just because your smarter than us doesn't make us stupid."

" You'd be stupid not to watch the ship. If this ship is gone then we won't be able to fly back home. And since none of us didn't bring any money, which even if we did they wouldn't accept it in America, we would have to walk all the way back to Japan. "

" Eeeeeeeekkkk!" Both Rina and Yui shrieked in unison.

" Not that!" Yui cried while holding her hands to her mouth. " I won't be able to cook anything."

" Yes," Ichiro pulled his hand back and made a small _hiss _sound from between his teeth. " I won't have to eat that gruel she calls Food."

" I don't have the time to walk back," Rina said with the most utmost terror. " I have animals to feed!"

" Then you four better guard this thing like your lives depended on it. Me, Kimza, Kaeda, and Chazona will be leaving."

" How come Chazona gets to go with you?" Rina asked as she rubbed her head. " She's not a fighter."

" Maybe so, but Chazona is able to see into the future. This means she knows where Ian's going to wind up."

" But Chazona only tells the future if death is involved," Yui said while raising her hand up. " Wouldn't that mean somebody, I mostly mean Ian, is going to die?"

" Maybe. I don't know. But Chazona already told me where Ian is and that's where I'm heading. Farewell and good-bye for now."

Daisuke, Kimza, Kaeda, and Chazona all turned around and headed to the streets. Kimza clinged onto Daisuke's left leg and didn't let go even when they turned a corner. No sooner did they leave did Ichiro reach his hands down and caressed both Rina and Yui's butts.

"Hey, are you two from heaven? Because I have an erection. that that sass is gone, let's say we get into a group org—"

" EEEEEKKKKKK!"

BANG!

Both Rina and Yui banged Ichiro on his head. Ichiro was punched back by the force of both Rina and Yui's fists and slammed into the airplane. The airplane nearly fell over and crushed Ichiro on contact, but managed to stay up.

" What a perv ," Rina said while glaring at Ichiro's unconscious body.

" Tell me about it, Rina," Yui also said as she too was disgusted by Ichiro.

" At least he's not as big of a perv as that wanker Ian—"

" HEY!" Kana shouted behind Rina and Yui. " Don't you EVER say bad things about IAN!"

" Huh?" Both Rina and Yui said together in unison, then they turned around and looked Kana in his eyes.

" Why are you always so defending of Ian?"

" Yeah. He's a pervert, he's a sneak, and he's violent."

" Hmph." Kana scowled back at Rina and Yui. " You might already know this, but I was never popular. If it wasn't for Ian…I don't know where'd I be right now."

**Flashback:**

_" Kana, what's this_? _You were supposed to give us 1000 yen."_

_" But it was 500 yen the last time." _

_" Well now it's 1000 yen. And just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I won't kick your scrawny ass." _

_"Oogh! Yes ma'am."_

###

_Kana found three depressed students in Goth clothes with piercings on all their lips. Kana skipped merrily over to the three students and raised his right hand out as he used the left one to rub his head, smiled. _

_" Hi, my name is Kana, would you like to be my friends?"_

_" Screw off, you freak!" One of the students wearing Goth cloths shouted. _

_" Why would we ever want to be friends with a meek person like me?" Another one of the Goth students shouted. _

_" Why don't you do us all a favor, and just die!" _

_###_

_Kana sat alone during lunch in his middle school. Kana's mom prepared a special Obento filled with mostly vegetables, but one of his many bullies swiped it away from Kana as he watched him eating it in the cafeteria, so Kana had nothing to eat. _

" _What makes me so different from everyone else_?" _Kana said to himself as he stared at the empty, dirty table of the cafeteria where nobody else was beside him, then he weeped tears from his eyes. " What makes me so different_? _I wish someone had the gull to actually tell me. Why?"_

_" I'm telling you, Gero, it's not polite to just ignore the girls that send you love letters," someone said who was close to Kana's table. " Can you at least tell them why you aren't going to see them_?"

_" No," another person said close to Kana's table. " I like older women more than I like women my own age. I was like that since I was born, and when I finally go through puberty that makes my dick bigger, I'm going to go after them."_

_Kana couldn't believe his eyes. Two of the greatest sport jockies in school, Ian and Gero, were sitting at his table. Ian and Gero however still didn't seem to notice Kana as they were both bickering about " old woman" and " love letters." _

_" What do you even do when a girl confesses to you with a letter_?"

_" I do the most humane thing. I keep all the letters in a stash and keep them in a zip-lock bag so I can read them when I'm down. But I might need another storage space because the one I have right now is quaint."_

_" How dare you. You don't know just how lucky you are. I would kill to have one girl send me a lover letter."_

_" I thought you said you wouldn't date until after you graduated from high school_?"

" _I did—won't_! _I'd just like to feel like to hear from someone other than a pompous, cocky son of a bitch like yo—" _

_"Ehem_!" _Kana coughed as it got both Ian and Gero's attentions; gasped. _

_" Er, we're sorry, sir," Gero apologized as he sincerely bowed his head while Ian also bowed his head. _

_" We just didn't see you."_

_" Why would you_?" _Kana scowled as he crossed both his hands. _

_" Eh, that's pretty harsh, Kana," Ian said._

_" How do you know my name_?"

_" We're in the same class as you, Kana," Gero said. " Your that kid everybody seems to pick on. It must be pretty hard to be everyone's whipping boy."_

_" Whatever. Why don't you go to another table and chat with the rest of your friends."_

_" We can't do that," Ian said._

_" Oh, and why's that_?"

" _We don't_ _have any other friends," Gero replied for Ian. "_ _We're both kinda like the outcasts of this school." _

_" You've got to be joking, right_? _I thought you with the white hair was suppose to be a sport star and you with the foreign hair is suppose to be some honour roll student." _

_" I wouldn't say that," Ian smiled as he looked straight into Kana's eyes. " Gero's the sports star, but I'm just your average Joe. No fancy sports skills, no brilliance in chess or music, and no girlfriend."_

_" And I have a lot of problems," Gero said with a smile broadened on his face. " I may seem like a typical boy, but until I was able to get Ian as a friend did I have the courage to actually partake in sports."_

_" Huh_? _Why did you, sport star Gero, have troubles getting into sports."_

_" It's because I was picked on a lot. I'd rather not tell you why I was picked on, mainly because it's embarrassing to tell you now, but if it weren't for Ian, I wouldn't be alive today. So why do you let people pick on you, Kana_?"

_" Because I'm impotent. Doctors say I have problems thinking straight, and that my wee-wee's so damaged that It'll never get big."_

_" Not like that matters to us, eh, Kana," Ian said while smiling. _

_" Huh_? _What_?"

_" You've got to enjoy life a little more. Your going to be a womans' bitch if you don't give them a little more to look at."_

_" Are you saying I should bulk up_?"

" _God no. I'm telling you if someone's hurting you, don't hide it, let it out. Give yourself something to work with." Ian slide his lunch across the table. Kana catched Ian's lunch using both his hands, tried pushing it back, but Ian held the lunch in place. " I understand by how frail you are that you didn't have any lunch. I'm offering mine to you." _

_Kana didn't speak. He was busy crying from his eyes over Ian's generosity, stuttered. " Y-you guys." _

_###_

_School was then over. Kana had lots of things on his mind, had to study to get into the high school of his choice, as he ran out the entrance of his middle school and hurried back home. _

_" First there's Trigonometry, than I'll study Chemistry, History, and I'll finish with some Poetry." Kana smiled after he ran away from the school. " Ooh, I'm just so excited_! _I feel on top of the wo—"_

_Things looked bleak for Kana as he ran straight into a cement wall—metaphorically speaking. What Kana really hit was a large biker with a giant Mohawk. The biker jeered at Kana as he tried standing tall. _

_" And just where do you think your going, Kana_?" _The biker said in a hoarse tone. _

_Kana was sad, groveled on his knees and clamped his hands together, begged, " Oh please don't hurt me, Rotoo. I gave you my lunch; what more do you want from me_?"

" _Nothing much," Rotoo giggled. Rotoo grabbed Kana by his shirt collar and pulled him up and off the ground. " Just the chance to punch my fist in your fucking face_!"

_" Noooooooooooooo!" _

_SLAP! _

_Rotoo was slapped behind his head by Ian. Kana was surprised, Rotoo was hurt, and Ian snickered after slapping him. " Oops my hand slipped," Ian snickered while he walked away from Rotoo. _

_" Erm, what are you doing_?" _Kana asked while he was sweating at the sight of Ian slapping him. _

_" You bastard!" _

_Rotoo tried grabbing clamping his hands around Ian's hands, but out of nowhere Geno came out while riding a skateboard and hit it against Rotoo's head. Geno also snickered while he skated away from Rotoo. " Oops I lost control of my board." _

_" Mother fuc—" _

_Ian jumped behind Rotoo and banged him on the back of his head with a metal pipe. Rotoo collapsed from the force of the metal pipe and collapsed on the ground. Ian stood behind the collapsed Rotoo with a metal pipe that had blood stained on the front, smiling. _

_" Oops, lost control of my metal pipe." _

_" Y-you guys…saved me." _

_Ian and Geno turned around and started walking the other way from Kana as they both laughed out loud. Kana, who was enticed by how heroic Ian and Geno seemed, followed them behind. But as he was right behind them, both Ian and Geno stopped moving and Kana hit his head against Ian's back. _

_" Listen, Kana, today we were able to help you, but tomorrow might not be the same," Ian said in a slow stir where his mouth couldn't be seen because Kana could only see his back. " If you're ever want people to stop picking on you, then you have to train to be stronger." _

_Ian and Geno started walking once again. After thinking about what Ian said—putting it through much consideration and found the logic in it—but Kana still continued to follow Ian and Geno close behind._

_" Wait. Let me be your friend. I want to be strong like both of you, but I need your help training me." _

_Ian stopped walking and stood on the spot, again. Ian then turned around, looked Kana in his eyes, and he smiled. " Okay. With you by our side, we're like the Three Musketeers." _

**Flashback End: **

" That's unbelievable," Yui said as her face was shocked.

" Yeah!" Rina shouted as she pointed a finger at Kana. " How do I know Ian didn't just pay you to make that whole story u—"

Kana pulled his hand back and slapped Rina across her face. A small red mark was bruised on her face, Yui was also shocked by the strange occurrence, as Kana's check was boiling red.

" You think your some great shake, don't you, you bitch? You think that because you're strong, everyone else around you is weak; you have the right to say whatever you want. But all you are is a bully!"

Rina felt the spot where Kana slapped her. It was sore, she shuddered as her fingers touched its red surface, but instead of moaning she just smiled and continued rubbing her sore spot.

" Looks like you're not the wuss you made yourself out to be." Kana's cheeks burned red as he was embarrassed. But he timidly smiled as he was amused. " All you really needed was a little boast."

" Yeah, boast me, baby!" Ichiro jumped out from behind as he came between Sherry and Kana. Ichiro held his crotch up as he thrusted his pelvis bones. " Do the Vortex! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!"

BANG!

Rina jumped up behind Ichiro and banged him on the top of his head with her smooth, iron fists. Ichiro collapsed from the power of Rina's fists as he was kicked away by Rina before he touched the ground.

" Oogh!"

As he was gone, Rina started to thrust her pelvis muscles, wiggling her arms like an octopus, said, " It was the Vor-tex!" Rina stopped thrusting her pelvis muscles and shaked her head. " Tsk. How much lamer can this manga be?"

_###_

Daisuke, Kaeda, Chazona, Foxy, and Kimza were travelling through the streets of Las Vegas. As they were travelling, they had to do numerous stops because of Chazona's cumbrous psychic powers. Chazona stopped near a pregnant foreign woman as she touched her fingers to her belly.

" **It's a boy**," Chazona said while touching the pregnant woman's belly which made her smile. **" He's going to be an asshole who'll die of reefer**." The pregnant woman than frowned.

Chazona walked up to a boy and girl. They didn't seem to be a couple, neither holding each other's hands, and both of them having a perturbed looks on their faces. Chazona walked in between the boy and girl, leaned to the girl's left ear, and whispered " **hug**" as she was pushed to the boy and her hands clawed into him.

" **Lookout below**!"

A giant air conditioner fell from the sky and nearly crushed the girl under its massive weight; she holding the boys arms saved her from certain death. An intense moment stirred between the girl and the boy, both were breathing instantaneously, then they both kissed each other. Chazona however ignored the kiss and walked away from both of them.

" Those two will get married and have two children.(sigh, smiling) Than they'll both grow old and die together."

Chazona who was still taking the lead was followed by Daisuke, Kimza, Kaeda, and Foxy. As they continued walking, Chazona finally came across two couples that were in their mid-thirties holding each other's hands. Chazona walked by the male, who was in the lead, whispered, " **You're getting lucky tonight.**" The man smiled and straightened his neck. Chazona then leaned next to the female, whispered, " **Make sure he wears a condom. It could be a matter between life or death." **The girl nodded her head.

" So Chazona can really predict the future?" Kaeda asked while the continued to follow Chazona.

" Pretty much," Daisuke shrugged as he continued to walk behind Chazona. " The only downfall is she can only do it when _death _is involved. Without death, there's no gospel for her stigma, and no virtue."

" Aren't any of you afraid of her?"

" Why would we?" Foxy asked with a smile on her face. " Chazona's a Hinata House resident. She's like family to us."

" Still, she's kinda creepy. It's almost like she's a zombie or something."

" Careful who you call zombie, peasant," Chazona snarled without turning her head around. " Even zombies have their sympathy. But it's not sympathy you should be concerned about, rather the necrosis of their souls."

###

Ian was riding in the back of a carriage with the hedonist **Sankarea. Sankarea was asleep as she rested her head against Ian's left shoulder, and Ian as squeamish as he was had his cheeks tinted red from his lust stroking her. **

**" _She's just so cute," _Ian thought while Sankarea continued to lean against him. Realizing how he lusted over her, where he was still staring at her chest, Ian shaked his head. " _Pull it together. You've already cheated on Aimi twice by kissing her; why are you thinking about someone else_?"**

**Flashback: **

**" _Ms. Sankarea," Sankarea's limo driver greeted as he bowed in Sankarea's presence. " I've come to take you back home. Please do not try to resist me any longer." _**

**_" So daddy really wants me to come back home_****?" **

**_" Yes. That is why he followed you all the way over to this airport." _**

**_" Fine then. But since I'm leaving, then you have to bring my sweet Ian along with me." _**

**_" Eh, Sankarea, are you sure about this_****?" **

**" _Of course I am. I have the utmost respect for you, Ian, and I'd like you to come live with me." _**

**Flashback End: **

**" Ehmmmmm." Sankarea moaned while she kept leaning against Ian. " Your lips are so soft." **

**" _I have to admit, she is very cute. But why does she have to be so cute_? _Aimi, please forgive me." _**

**Ian's lust overcame his sense of thoughts. Ian squeezed Sankarea's breasts, groping them, as they felt like putty in his hands. Ian started jiggling her soft, squishy breasts while his cheeks were blushing red. " _I really am a pervert." _Ian squeezed Sankarea's even tighter. His cheeks continued to blush while he squeezed. " _Pervert, pervert, pervert_." But as Ian squeezed her breasts, he felt a stifling giggle from Sankarea. **

**" Well, do you like what you see, pervert?" Sankarea snickered as Ian continued to grope her breasts. Ian gasped as Sankarea leaned in close to him, but Sankarea kissed him on his lips. " There's nothing more refreshing than a kiss from you, Ian. Emhmhmhm." **

**" B-but why?" Ian gasped. " Why do you keep wanting to kiss me?" **

**" Are you implying I'm not allowed to kiss the man I love, Ian?" **

**" But why me? I'm a pervert. I look like a punk, I can't things right like everyone else, I'm afraid of women, and my name's not even foreign. So why do you keep teasing me?"**

**Sankarea tisked at Ian. " Hmph." Sankarea then smiled and playfully punched Ian's right arm. " You really are a dunce, Ian. If you think your problems are bad, maybe you should look at mine. I'm a very, very lonely girl. I don't have any friends, am never allowed out of my house, and always ignored because of who my father is."**

**" Your lonely?" Ian clasped Sankarea's arms and raised them both near his face. " I'm lonely too. I live in a house with people that don't give me any respect and am treated like their errand boy. But no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, nobody in that house gives me even the tiniest of respect and treat me like I'm some kind of cockroach."**

**" Hmmmmmm. That does sound awful, you poor, brave boy." Sankarea pecked Ian's left cheek. As her lips met his cheeks, Ian felt a slight pizzazz inside of him, smiled. " I'm pretty sure deep down they respect you, but their all too naive to care about anyone other than themselves. You know what you should do, Ian. You should just ignore everything they tell you. If it seems like you don't care what they say, then maybe they'll come to respect you."**

**" Really? Do you really want me to do something like that?"**

**" Yes."**

**" Hmmmmm. I guess I could give it a try." Ian smiled. He pecked his lips at Sankarea's right cheek, which made her glad." Thank you, Sankarea." **

**The chariot came to a halt. The doors to the chariot swung open as a tall, ghoulish man was on the other side. The man's eyes leered into Ian's eyes, making Ian's hair stand on end, then he said " Get out" that made Ian move to the left side of the chariot as he exited with Sankarea. **

**Ian had finally reached the base of StormClaw. It was everything Ian imagined to be—but it had a different architect to it. Short, faced like a warehouse, and had horns of ox horns protruding out of it. Ian was pushed from behind by men in business suits who carried rifles. **

**" Keep moving, peasant!" One of the yakuza members carrying a rifle shouted behind. **

**" The boss doesn't have time for you!" Another one of the yakuza members shouted as he pushed the nozzle of his rifle into Ian's back. **

**" Alright, alright, I'm walking!" Ian retorted irefully. " Geez, who does this boss think he is?" **

**" It's alright," Sankarea said while she grabbed Ian's arm and carried him inside the warehouse door. " Just follow me." **

**Sankarea pulled on Ian's arm through the door and into the warehouse. The inside was filled with dozens of yakuza members wearing business suits and carrying giant guns in his arms. Ian couldn't help but notice how high class the room was, made of rare kinds of metals, portraits along the walls, with special kinds of vases everywhere. **

**" Wow, this place looks nice," said Ian who couldn't stop turning his head around even when people behind him were pushing their guns in his back. " How…how could you ever get bored living in a place like this?"**

**" Trust me, this place is a nightmare," said Sankarea who still had her arm on Ian's arm but walked in a slow, steady pace. " I hate the smell of this place. It smells like old people and Windex. Not only do I hate the smell of this place, but I also hate how quaint it is. It makes me nostalgic to not get outside." **

**" That sounds pretty sad. I certainly would hate to be away from my friends Kana and Gero, and especially would hate missing Aimi."**

**" Who is this Aimi by the way you keep talking so fondly about? What makes her more special than any other kind of girl?" **

**"What's so special about Aimi? I guess I can tell you?"**

**Flashback:**

**_It was the day of Ian's Grade 8 final exams. Ian was in a slump. No pencil, no eraser, and no paper. _**

**_" Ah. Why did I have to get a cold at this time of year_****?" _Ian asked himself while he was taking his seat. " I'm so going to fail. And mom's going to beat me just as much as she beats dad. Ieeeeeeee."_**

**_Ian felt something warm touch his skin. Ian turned his head and saw the class's most fearful girl. She looked scared, seemly scared of Ian, but held out all his useful materials—pencil, erasers and pencils. Ian took the materials away from the girl, but she turned her attention away from Ian and back at her desk. _**

**_Ian raised his hand to Gero and tapped his shoulder, said, " Gero, who is that girl_****?"**

**" _Huh_?" _Gero looked where Ian was pointing, smiled. " Oh, that's Aimi."_**

**_" Aimi_****?"**

**_###_**

**_" Yes_****!" _Ian cheered while raising his arms up and seeing his number on the bulletin board." I did it_! _I made it into high school_!" **

**_Aimi with a group of girls that were her friends then walked by. Ian, feeling content to personally thank Aimi for helping him, walked up to Aimi as he smiled. " Hello, Aimi. I'd like to thank you for helping me—_**

**_"Eeeeeekkkk_****!" **

**_huh? Did I say something- Where'd she go_****?_"_**

**_Aimi was gone, but her friends were still standing where she was. All her friends had their eyes darted at each other as they looked into each other's eyes and stuttered to themselves. _**

**_" Um, Aimi's not here right now. Do you want us to leave a message for her_****?"**

**" _Yes. Tell her…thank you." _**

**Flashback End: **

**" So this girl pretty much ran away from you after you tried talking to her, and you still like her?"**

**" Uh-huh. I find it cute how she's even more damaged than I am."**

**" Why does ye continue to test our patience?" One of the yakuza members barked as he hit Ian's back with his gun. **

**" Grrrrrrr. I really hate this." **

**" ****You don't have to put up with this, ****" someone said near Ian. Ian turned his on his shoulders and say a tiny devil version of himself. The devil him was red, had small horns, and smiled snidely. " ****All you just have to do is use your charms on this rich bitch and peel her heart like a tangerine. Than we take her money. Hahahahahaha!"**

**" Huh? Who the hell are you?"**

**" Hey, stop talking to yourself, asshole!" The yakuza member shouted as he banged his gun against his back. **

**" ****Don't listen to that turkey shit****. ****Take it all.****" **

**" ****Don't listen to him, Ian," ****another person said near Ian. Ian turned to his other shoulder and saw a small version of himself looking like an angel standing on him. " ****You have to keep your chastity for Aimi."**

**" ****Don't listen to that li'l bitch. What does he have?" **

**" ****Well…" ****The small angel version of Ian took out a miniature revolver and pointed at the devil version of the angel. " ****I can put a cap in your ass, bitch."**

**BANG! **

**The pint-size bullet was fired into the devils head and pushed him into the ground. The angel then pointed the bullet at Ian's head as it made him nervous. **

**" ****Now stay sharp!" **

**" ****Okay." **

**Ian became too nervous to move a muscle. As he was too nervous to move, Sankarea turned around and walked seducing to the yakuza members behind her. Sankarea seducing rubbed both members****'**** cheeks. **

**" Tell me, honey buns, what does father want with us."**

**" You; nothing. For your friend; the boss wants to personally speak with him. He's going to personally ask for him where Ichiro is and then he's going to castrate him, cut his penis off, and throw it in a secluded place for the dogs to eat. " **

**" I see." Sankarea reached into her utility belt now around her left thigh and pulled out a small green pole With a flick of her fingers, the pole elongated and a small hammer came out the tip. Sankarea bashed the mallet into both yakuza members heads as they both collapsed. " Sorry, boys, but castrating someone is something I just cannot allow."**

**" Why YOU!" Another one of the yakuza members pulled a gun out and pointed it at Sankarea, but her mallet stretched farther out and bashed the member on his head. He collapsed from the force as Sankarea giggled. **

**" Silly boy. I am the daughter of your boss." **

**" You little bit—" One of the members with a sword dashed towards Sankarea, but was tripped by Ian and fell on the ground. **

**" Man you guys are annoying." **

**More and more yakuza members came out carrying different kinds of weapons: swords, baseball bats, guns, tazers, whips, RPG's, and other kinds of weapons. However, as the yakuza members gathered around Ian and Sankarea, they were all knocked away. Sankarea banged their heads with her mallet and Ian used his quick reflexes to disarm the men and knocked them down with his feet. **

**" How are we going to get out of this, Sankarea?" Ian asked after kicking one yakuza member in the head. **

**" I don't know," Sankarea said after tripping one member with her hammer and whacking him in his face. " I guess we'll keep going till the last one drops." Sankarea giggled. " But it was nice meeting you, Ian."**

**The sound of thunder was heard outside the warehouse as Daisuke, Kaeda, Kimza, Foxy, and Chazona all barged inside. All yakuza members dashed away from Ian and Sankarea and charged over to everyone else. **

**The most masculine yakuza member with dark skin and biceps the size of watermelons dashed over to Daisuke. The masculine black man clapped both his hands together as he laughed while rubbing friction onto them. " This is the end of the line for you, douchebag."**

**The member thrusted both his fists at Daisuke, but the young genius thought about all the moves he was making. " _Drop down in 0.5 seconds at an angle of 67 degrees, and then jabbed in his upper chest." _Daisuke ducked beneath the yakuza member like he said as he then jabbed the member in his upper chest; the spot he told himself. The yakuza member was squeamish as he tumbled over.**

**" Don't get me wrong. Your muscles are indeed strong, but it's your brain that's weak." **

**Kaeda was against three yakuza members with swords strapped behind their backs. All three unsheathed their swords as they were all different kinds—one was a katana, the other was a taito, and the last one was a daito. All three members laughed as Kaeda kept a firm on both her swords. **

**" What are you going to do, girl?" One of the members laughed heinously. **

**" You gonna try to throw those things at lil old us?" Another member laughed heinously. **

**" Probably would be your best choice to beg for your life!" The last member of the yakuza group laughed heinously. " There's no way a girl like you could stop us." **

**" Don't be so sure," Kaeda smiled as she slowly started to unsheathe her swords. " I may not like it, but I'm the daughter of the greatest swordsman in the world. And that swordsman just happens to be my MOTHER!" **

**Kaeda thrusted both her swords out. A giant gust of wind blew out from the force of Kaeda's swords. The wind of the blades blew into all three members as small cut marks were slashed into them and they cried from blood gushing out of their open wounds. **

**" Aaaaauggghhh!" All three men shouted in unison as they collapsed and grabbed their wounds. **

**" Tsk. Is that really all you can stand? I guess that's typical for a bunch of limp dick men." **

**Foxy was against four yakuza members with brass knuckles and knifes. Each one had a perverted look on their face as they all crept up to Foxy. But Foxy held her hand up and the men stopped their moving. **

**" Hold it. I first have to do my warm ups." Foxy placed both her arms on her hips and spinned her body around. All four men leered at Foxy's boobs as they swayed left and right and their tongues stuck out. " Give me a H!" **

**" H!" All four yakuza members cheered. **

**Foxy pumped her left hand in the air as if she was holding pom-pom's. " Give me an O!" **

**" O!" **

**Foxy kicked the thighs of her legs up and her white panties flashed out. All four yakuza members dripped blood from their noses ogling Foxy's panties. " T!"**

**" T!" **

**" What's that spell?" **

**" HOT!" **

**" Exactly." Foxy applied friction to her arms by rubbing them together. As she was rubbing, steam came out from between her arms and her hands burned red. " Now it's time for me to kick-some-ass!" Foxy with lightning speed punched all four yakuza members in their faces as all their bodies tumbled to the ground. **

**When they got up, all four members were crying in agony and holding the spots where Foxy punched them. **

**" What the fuck is going on?" One member cried as he cried holding his cheek. **

**" My skins burning like it's on fire!" Another yakuza member shouted. **

**" Holy shit! What the hell is up with this fucking hot cheerleader-girl?" **

**" Hee-hee," Foxy giggled while her fingers were pressing against her lips. " I'm just so _hot_." **

**Kimza was in a gun fight. She was against eight yakuza members who were all carrying pistols, shotguns and machine guns. Kimza only had her two Cobalt pistols in her hands and a frown on her a face. **

**" Any last words before we blow your brains out, girl," one of the girls said snidely while pointing his pistol at Kimza.**

**" Watch…your…appendages. "**

**Kimza was quick with her trigger finger and fired a bullet in all eight yakuza members****'**** arms. All eight members groveled on the ground as they both tried prying the bullets from their arms. **

**" What the fuck?" one of the members groaned while trying to pull the bullet out. " That was way too damn fast! It's like she fired dozens of bullets at once!"**

**Chazona had the most amount of yakuza members attacking her; sixteen members pointing guns, swinging metal pipes and katanas, and using tazers. Chazona didn't seem to be startled by the men, her eyes leering at them, as her hair stood up; all strands towering above her head. **

**" I see _death _in each and every one of you," Chazona said as her eyes started to illuminate bright blue. " But this _death_ can be averted if you all just drop your guns and walk away."**

**" Shut up, skank!" One of the yakuza members shouted. " Your ass is our grass. Your boobs are our play things. And we're so doped, you'll have to do all our satisfying—" **

**A giant shockwave of blue light was released from Chazona's body as it blew straight into all yakuza member and pushed them back. Each member became unconscious when hit, but Chazona just shaked her head as she was disappointed. **

**" What can I say; I tried to warn you. But y'all are going to die unleash someone treats you immediately. And that someone happens to be me." Chazona opened her mouth and breathed blue smoke from her mouth. The smoke revivified all yakuza members as they all started to groan. " There. I have renewed your lives. Try to think about how stupid you are now." **

**" Look at me!" A yakuza member laughed as he jumped around Daisuke while thrusting his tazer at him. " I'm going to tazzzzzz you and use you as a shield, bitch! Just try to stop me now."**

**" Hey, there's a black spot on your forehead," Daisuke lied as he roused the yakuza member. **

**" Oh really?" The yakuza member raised his hand—the one with the tazer in it—and he shocked himself with the low voltage." Blahahahalhaleahahaha-aaaaaaahhhhh!" The yakuza member collapsed from the electric shock as his skin was burned. **

**" I should've known. Cheap goons like you are easy to manipulate."**

**" Daisuke!' Ian shouted merrily as he flamboyantly ran up to Daisuke as if to hug him. " You've really come to save me, Daisuke! I'm so happy to see y—"**

**SLAP! **

**Daisuke slapped Ian. Daisuke slapped Ian's left cheek, where Ian sheepishly rubbed the part of his cheek that had been hit. " Why did you hit me, Daisuke?"**

**" 'cause I felt like it," Daisuke replied nonchantly. " Just what the hell did you think you were doing? First you fall off the plane and now you're entering the bad guys****'**** lair without us. Just what did you think you were doing?" **

" Sankarea!" Foxy shouted.

"**Aku!" Sankarea shouted. **

**" It's Foxy!"**

**" Foxy?" Sankarea smirked as she tapped her mouth. " What, your that much of a skank you want to have a name like one?" **

" Shut up!"

Ian was confused. He rubbed his head as he saw Foxy and Sankarea standing next to each other and glaring into each other's eyes. " Y-you two are sisters?"

" Of course we are!" Both Foxy and Sankarea shouted together.

" Honestly, Foxy, your boyfriend can be such a dunce."

" He's not my boyfriend. He's my human vibrator."

" Really? Than can I please have him? He'll make the perfect boy toy."

" Man-eater!"

" Dyke!"

" Man-eater!"

" Dyke!"

"Girls, please calm your hormones," Chazona said in a calm tone. " Sankarea was it? Sankarea, I can see the future, and I know we'll need your help. You know your way around Sankarea, so I'm guessing you too could help us."

" Help you? Why would I want to help my airhead half-sister?"

" Man-eater!"

" Dyke!"

" Man-eater!"

" Dyke!"

" Alright, ladies, stop!" Ian shouted as he ran in between Sankarea and Foxy. Sankarea's pupils dilated as she was infatuated by Ian, but Foxy just pouted and looked the other way. " I have the utmost respect for you, Foxy, but we really do need your sisters help. "

" Hmph. Fine. But after that we leave without her or anyone else saying another word?"

" Fine," Sankarea retorted. " I'll help you. But I'm only going to help you because my *cutey* Ian needs my help." Sankarea took the lead. As she started walking, she then turned her body around so she could glare into Foxy's eyes. " Well, hurry up. I'm nostalgic to be around you, Aku, so if you are a slowpoke, I'm just going to leave you behind."

Sankarea walked far ahead from the group as Aku pouted and followed her close behind. They were soon followed by Daisuke, Kimza, Chazona and Kaeda. Ian however took his time analysing the area, sighed, then followed the group behind.

" _I have a bad feeling about this. It almost feels like…I can see the shadow of death on one of us." _

Days until Ian finds his true love: 80.3 ( It's almost nightfall)

End of Volume 3, Chapter 2


	16. Volume 3, Chapter 3

Author Note: I'm pretty sure some of you are tired with how long it takes in order for me to update. Well, the truth is sometimes I wonder if I should even update. I'm trying to figure out which five stories I should work on and I don't know if Romance, though this is also a comedy, is really my forte. But let's just see by this chapter. There won't be a character description because I've shown basically every character, so just enjoy this note. Please review : )

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 16: _Daisuke's Battle_

Near Daisuke's ship Rina, Yui, and Ichiro were having dinner. Rina and Yui both sat by the table eating shrimp out of a bento using chopsticks. While they were eating they had Ichiro chained to the table and had a dog collar wrapped around his neck.

" Come on. It was just a joke," Ichiro whined while he had the collar around his neck. " Doesn't anyone in your house have a fuckin' sense of humor."

" What humour?" Rina asked while she scowled her eyes at Ichiro. " You got a bucket of popcorn, made hole in it, and stuck your penis in it. Then you asked us to reach in it to touch your penis."

" And you nearly chopped it off. Who uses a knife to get popcorn?"

" And after that you tried fondling my breasts after I said the word Hot," Yui said with a scowl on her face as well.

" I thought you were hitting on me."

" First: I wasn't even talking to you; I was talking to Rina. Second: I was asking her if she wanted to have her dinner hot or cold. I was going to heat it up in the planes microwave. And now, thanks to your stupidity, we're forced to eat our food all cold."

" Come on. You both just looked so sexy. Can't you give a lover of all women a nice hot meal?"

" You're lucky we don't send you straight to the pound, you horny dog." Rina stopped eating and shaked her head in an angry manor. " Honestly, you're even worse than that pervert Ian. And he's the king of all perverts."

" Ooh, does someone like Ian?" Ichiro made a flamboyant face and snickered under his breath. " I must say, you both have perfect chemistry together. He's silent and polite and your loud and rude. You're both perfect for each other—"

Rina stopped eating and leaned on the table to stare into Ichiro's eyes. Her eyes were glaring straight into his and she frowned down on him—to put it in other words, she was basically a tiger staring down on a hyena—and she showed her dominance lucidly.

" I don't care about him. He can die for all I care. He's callous, perverted, and the very sight of him makes me reek. There's nothing between him and me."

" That's what the girls always say in the anime's. And then-ooh, wow, bang, bang, bang—"

CHOKE!

Rina shoved her bento box into Ichiro's mouth which evidently had small traces of food still inside it. The box clogged Ichiro's throat and stopped him from saying a word through his mouth.

" Eat your food, you pathetic dog. Bow wow."

" _She calls me a dog, but she's the real bitch around here." _

###

Ian, Daisuke, Kimza, Chazona, Kaeda, Foxy, and **Sankarea were running through the halls of the Stormclaw base. As they were moving, Daisuke, Kaeda and Kimza were the only ones who were still in shape. But Chazona, Ian, Foxy, and Sankarea were both worn out and panting while they continued to run.**

**" When can we-_pant_-take a short-_pant_-break?" Ian panted while they were running. " I'm so_-pant_-tired."**

**" We do not stop for anything, cousin," said Daisuke who continued running through the halls with Kimza by his side. " The sooner we get this case finished the sooner we can go home. I have much work I must finish and would rather not waste it doing frivolous tasks such as this."**

**" Geez, aren't you the optimistic one. _He's just as cold as ever._"**

**" Ian, are you feeling alright?" Kaeda asked as she ran besides Ian. " You look tired." **

**" I'm fine." Ian skidded to the left trying to get out of Kaeda's path. " I'm just a little nervous is all." **

**" I guess that can't be helped," Foxy giggled as she pushed herself on Ian's left side. " My human vibrator has been working himself so hard, I'm surprised he even has the strength to walk."**

**" Hey, don't hog him to yourself!" Sankarea shouted as she ran up to Ian's right side. **

**The two sisters had one of their arguments. Ian could almost see electricity collide together from their eyes as they both stared at each other. The sight of them arguing made Ian nervous as he felt his throat turning dry. Then they both smiled and pressed their breasts together sandwich hugging Ian. **

**" Who do you like better, Ian? Do you like me or my sister Foxy better."**

**" Remember, vibrator, we won't accept you like us both the same." **

**Tension surrounded Ian. The air around him became musty. With very little breath in his clogged throat, Ian fiddled with his fingers trying to think of what he was going to say to them. **

" I, er, I-I-I-I…I, er, I—"

" I am here to take all of you down!"

Everyone in the group including Daisuke stopped. They stopped and looked at who was talking. The person was the genius with the crown on his head. He was in everyone's way and seemed like he wasn't going to stop for anything. With that said, he laughed under his breath.

" Hahahhahaha."

" What so funny?" Ian asked. " And who are you?"

The man finally stopped laughing, raised his head up, and he stared at Ian straight in his eyes. " Excuse me. I forget to introduce myself to those who're of meager minds. As for my name, I will not tell it to any of you. All you need to know is I am way smarter than any of you and I'm the smartest man in the world.

" _Sheesh. Talk about vanity. I'm really starting to dislike this person." _

" Now, because I have orders to follow, I will kill each and every one of you."

" Oh yeah. Bring it on. We'll take each of you dow—"

" Hold it!" Everyone freeze at the sound of Daisuke's voice. Daisuke pushed everyone aside and walked straight in front of them looking at the crown wearing a crown in his eyes. " I'll take care of this man myself."

" Are you sure about that, Daisuke?" Ian asked grabbing his cousins' shoulder. " This guy looks kind of tough. He might hurt you—"

" I'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourselves. The longer you wait here the more time you'll be wasting. And wasting time is something I just cannot allow."

" Okay, well, that explains it. Girls let's get going."

" But Ian-kun, shouldn't we stay behind to help Daisuke?" Kaeda said.

" Trust me, when Daisuke gets serious about himself, you have to stay as far away from here as possible."

Ian ran behind the man followed by Chazona, Kaeda, Foxy, and **Sankarea. Kimza however didn't want to leave Daisuke's side. She hugged his legs and rubbed her cheeks gently on his leg. But Daisuke turned around, lifted Kimza's child-like body up and placed her back down. **

" Sorry, Kimza, but there's a side of me you don't want to see. Besides, you should help Ian and the girls. Ian needs you more than I. And if I hear you do a good job, I'll reward you any way you like afterwards."

Kimza's eyes lit up at the sound of Daisuke's last words. Though Kimza wasn't one too smile, she was happy. She then turned around and ran past the man with the crown. As she did, Daisuke rolled his sleeves and rubbed his hands together.

" So, the big boy wants to stay behind? How noble of you. You must really care about your friends?"

" In my life I've only cared about one person, and that person has always been my mother. Everyone else just gets in my way."

" Hey, I think I know you. Yeah, my lackey told me about you. He told me you were some kind of genius and he took some blueprints from you. I must say, reading your blueprints, you are a genius. You might even be my rival in being the smartest man in this world filled with others with pint-sized brains."

The man raised his right hand up. On his hand was a wristwatch. The watch was green with silver metallic covering, and he slammed his hand on the watch. As he did, it glow bright green. His clothes were ripped apart by metal emerging from his clothes. The metal covered his entire body. Soon his body looked like the same prototype Daisuke showed to fellow scholars.

" See this. This is your design. I've improved it. Now witness firsthand the power of my genius."

Thrusters flared behind the man's model as he dashed towards Daisuke. Daisuke seemed at first speechless of the man. Seeing his own model used against him didn't bother Daisuke in the slightest, in fact he was upset seeing such a rickety model. In a flash, Daisuke stepped out of the way, and raised his left foot out.

" Amateur." The man's legs tripped on Daisuke's leg. No sooner did he trip him did his entire model break. Daisuke walked over to the man, grabbed his collar, and he yanked him up. " You've made lots of fallacies in my design, stupid. Your first mistake was not adjusting the linear actuator. Second was not drilling two needle sat the 6-axis force sensor at the wrist. And your last mistake was the Segway RMP 100 Omni. Honestly, you think you're a genius, but you're just as incompetent as my cousin Ian Urishima."

" You can't beat us!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs. " We're invincible! You and your friends will die!"

" Nice to know." Daisuke reached his right hand on the right side of the man's neck and squeezed it. He lost consciousness from his grip and passed out in his arms. " To tell you the truth, I'm here for my own personal gain. See, I'm tired of being the diligent, obedient little schoolboy. I want to rise above all of you."

Daisuke threw the man on the ground. While he was on the ground he stood on top of the man's chest. Under the light, Daisuke's eyes glowed bright red. He hid it to every one of the Hinata House, but he couldn't hide his true self to anyone else. He was a demon.

" You think you're so great. Let me tell you who you are. You-are-dispensable. One day not too long from now…I will be become a god. You shall all bow to my every whim and will follow me. I swear it on every member of the Hinata House. That's just the kind of demon I am. "

Days until Ian finds his true love: 80.3 ( It's almost nightfall)

End of Volume 3, Chapter 3


	17. Volume 3, chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm trying to keep my chapters short. I know I'm taking my own sweet time, but I haven't really found any thoughts about what will excite my readers. Character bio's will come back maybe after this arc. Please review : )

**Love Hina Bara**

Chapter 17: _Kimza's Battle_

Ian, Chazona, Kaeda, Foxy, Sankarea, and Kimza continued running down the halls of Stormclaw's base. Ian took the lead, followed by Chazona who had her eyes closed and had her hands on her eyes, and the rest followed behind Chazona.

" How much further do we have, Chazona?" Ian asked while he continued to run.

" Ian, you know you're not playing fair," Chazona said to Ian. " I'm only suppose to use my powers to tell when people are going to die."

" C'mon, Chazona. Can't you bend the rules just this once?" Ian made a cute puppy dog face. His eyes shaked and he bit his lips. " For me."

" Okay, for you, Ian. But you only get to do that on my safe days."

A bright blue aura illuminated from Chazona's body. The aura travelled away from Chazona and moved through the halls of Stormclaw's base. On the corner Ian could see the light.

" There. All we need to do is move the-"

Ian was nearly killed by an invisible object fired at him. Chazona grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, but Ian fell and landed on Chazona. Both Ian and Chazona fell on the floor with Ian on top of Chazona.

For once since Chazona met Ian she finally got a good look at his eyes. His eyes of course were the color blue, but in her eyes they looked lavender. Lavender like Lavandula Angustifolia, the bright-colored flower that was a member of the mint family; its uses range from the medicinal to the decorative.

" _Ian...my frail heart beats when I look into your eyes. Could I actually have feelings for you?"_

Ian's heart froze. Something pinned against the back of his neck. The man was holding a pin at the back of his neck. The person was the man who wore his face like a mask and had jet black hair. Though even Chazona couldn't see his real feelings, she knew there was much hate in him.

" Don't much a muscle," the man said to Ian behind his head. " If you move, I will kill you."

Ian didn't have much time to think. With the slightest twitch he knew he would be dead. And it was legit how serious the jet black haired man was. However, there was the sound of clicking heard right beside the man.

Chazona saw it all visually. It was vague to her how someone so short could look so terrifying, but there Kimza was, armed with her Cobalt, and pointed it at the man's head.

" K-Kimza?" Chazona stuttered. " W-what are you doi-"

Kimza turned around and pointed her gun at Chazona. Kimza had a weak thesaurus in side her mind, continued staring at Chazona, said, " Go on."

Chazona didn't need to be asked _twice. _Her frail arms grabbed Ian and she carried him away from the man. Everyone else of the Hinata House, and Sankarea, followed her as she ran towards the lighted path.

Kimza and the jet black haired man were all alone. Kimza backed away from the man, still raising her gun at him, but held her gun down while she and the man had a "face off".

" I see," the man said with his emotionless face. " You're the kind of person who doesn't like to be around people. Something tells me it's not what you think of them but what they think of you that makes you so glacial." The man pulled out eight needles from his clothes and held them in his fingertips." My name is of no concern to you, but there're some who call me Sniper. Come. Let us fight the night away, my young sniper."

Kimza processed the lobes of her brain thinking through the little words she had, said, " Fight."

The battle had begun. Sniper threw numerous amounts of needles at Kimza, but they all shattered as Kimza blew them away with her guns. Kimza and Sniper ran around in circles. Sniper threw more needles at Kimza, and Kimza destroyed them with her bullets.

" Not too shabby if I say so myself, my young sniper. But just how long can you hold your own?"

Sniper ran towards Kimza and fell on the way. He slid through the floor, pulled out dozens of needles, and threw them everywhere. There was no escaping the needles flying everywhere. However, Kimza could dodge them without using her guns.

Kimza took out her clothes. Kimza's chest looked like a eight year old girl, no breasts and no nipples, as she feared she could not attract the attention of Daisuke. Her clothes however were used as a cape. With one wave of her cape all the needles heading towards her fell on the ground.

There were needles everywhere. Kimza swished her cape again and attached her cape back behind her neck. Looking into her eyes, Sniper saw something about her that made him scared.

" _Those eyes. Those are the eyes of a solider. It's like she was raised in a warzone. But who exactly is this young girl?"_

Before Sniper's eyes, Kimza disappeared. Sniper's eyes searched everywhere for her. Kimza appeared behind him and punched him behind his head. Sniper did not fall, because if he did he would fall on one of his needles and die instantly, but rubbed his head and made a loud " ack!" when he was hit.

" Nobody punches me," Sniper yelled as he was undaunted by Kimza. " No one!"

The man opened his mouth and sticked his right hand down his throat. The made sloshing sounds when his hand went into his mouth, squirmed while doing so, and it disgusted Kimza on a cellular level. The man finally pulled out a steel chain from his mouth veiled in plastic wrap. But what intrigued Kimza was even though he just pulled out something so long, he stared at her with his emotionless face.

" As you might already know, I'm not like most people. Ever since I could walk I've been nothing but a lab rat. They put needles in my head, they crippled me, and they harvested my organs. The only thing that remains of me is pain and a body without any organs. But don't take sympathy on me. I'm going to kill you."

Sniper whipped his chain at Kimza. Sniper's thrash's were lousy. Kimza was easily able to dodge them, sidestepped right, sidestepped left, and pulled out her gun. She pressed the trigger and it snapped in half on contact.

" Weak," Kimza said without looking into Sniper's eyes. " You're weak."

" Weak? Weak! Nobody calls me weak!"

Sniper reached his hand in his mouth. His mouth seemed to be a entrance to a hollow. He squirmed holding his hand too his mouth, then he pulled out a Mamba Pistol 9×19 mm Parabellum automatic pistol wrapped in plastic.

" I will never be weak. I will never be the same as that boy I once was. Even if I have to kill everyone that gets in my way, I will never be called weak."

Sniper pressed the trigger six time and six bullets came out of his gun. Kimza however fired her gun with much quicker speed and accuracy. Her bullets hit Sniper's and the tips both crushed the bullets.

Sniper couldn't stop firing his gun at Kimza. With every bullet he fired he gritted his teeth and mashed them together. Sniper wanted nothing more than too see Kimza die by his own hands.

He kept firing from his gun. With every push of the trigger Sniper remembered more of his past. He remembered how he was born inside Syria. There he was tortured, brutalized, and treated in the worst possible way. He remembered watching the other kids there die. Every day he just wished someone would end his miserable life, but it never came.

" _I will never look weak in front of anyone. I will never look weak."_

A tear dripped from Sniper's once emotionless right eye. He remembered the days he wasn't tortured. He sat in a cell for days, alone, with nothing but the food he was given through his dog hole and a small window where birds could fly in and chirp smoothly in his ears.

All he wanted to do was...touch the magnificent birds. Sometimes he would dream he was a bird. If he was a bird he could get through the bars and fly. He would fly past a mountain, and flew past the next one, and the next one. But in reality, he was freed because of war.

" _I will never...be weak." _

Sniper and Kimza soon ran out of bullets. Both dropped their guns. Sniper was quick with his hands. He reached his hands in his vacuous body and pulled out the sheath of a katana. He pulled out the sheath and the blade of the katana gleamed in the light.

For once in the battle between Sniper and Kimza, Sniper got angry at her. " It's people like you I hate the most. People like you are the reason I never went to school. Never had fun. And can never get married or have children. I will kill you!"

Sniper ran straight towards Kimza with his katana raised up high. Sniper slashed at Kimza, but she easily avoided him. Left, right, left, right, every slash he made at Kimza ended miserably. There was no way for him to beat her.

The battle finally ended. Unlike every other member of the Hinata House, Kimza never showed her opponents any mercy. She quickly snatched the katana away, used both her hands to grab it by the hilt, and she stabbed it into Sniper's head.

Sniper staggered as he was stabbed. He fell down and landed on his back. He knew he didn't have much time to live. There were still so many things he wanted to do, so many sights he wanted to see, but couldn't as he was about to die.

" Weakling," Kimza said without any remorse for the dying Sniper.

Sniper could remember the sky while he was looking at the ceiling. He only had a gander of it in his youth, but he remembered it perfectly. Instead of a ceiling inside a stinky old base... he was looking at a cloudy blue sky.

" The sky...it's so beautiful."

Sniper was at peace. While he was dying, Kimza did the most humane thing she could think about. She picked up a needle that belonged to Sniper and dropped it on his torso. Smiling, grabbing the needle, Sniper finally passed away.

Kimza had won. Kimza picked up her guns and ran through the corridor. With only Daisuke on her mind, she did the only thing she could think about: find Ian.


	18. Volume 3, Chapter 5

Ian, Chazona, Kaeda, Foxy, and Sankarea were all running together in the base of Stormclaw. Chazona couldn't stop staring at Ian. Ever since he touched her frail body Chazona could never stop staring at him.

Ian ran up besides Kaeda. She was the most quiet of the girls and Ian was starting to worry about her.

" Hey, Kaeda, are you alright?" Kaeda didn't answer Ian at first and just continued running with the rest of the girls. Kaeda didn't answer Ian at first and just continued running with the rest of the girls. " Kaeda?" Ian shaked Kaeda and held his mouuth to her right ear. " Kaeda!"

" Ah!"

Kaeda was undergoing a state where her mind drifted to her past. She looked at Ian and saw the face of her mother. Kaeda kicked Ian to the ground, and took her two swords out. Like scissors cutting paper she was preparing to cut Ian's head off.

" Kaeda, stop," Ian said as calmly as he could hoping Kaeda would wake up from his voice. " It's me, Ian. Don't you remember me?"

" I-Ian?"

Kaeda was woken up by the memory of Ian. When Kaeda returned to reality, she saw the sight of her swords touching Ian's neck, and gasped.

" Ah! Ian, I'm sorry!"

Kaeda took her swords away from Ian's neck and sheathed them. Kaeda grabbed Ian's hand and helped him to his feet.

" I'm really sorry, Ian. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just this whole fighting. I-It's-"

Ian had to grab Kaeda before she fell. In his hands KAeda's head felt warm and her tears felt wet. In his hands...Kaeda was crying.

" I'm possessed. Every part of me is possessed. Ian, please help me. I-I feel so cold."

Ian was compliant with Kaeda's wishes. He stroked her hair and said soothing words in her ears. As he was comforting her, Chazona, Foxy, and Sankarea all stared silently at him.

" You're not possessed, Kaeda. We all have times when we feel troubled, but feeling is part of life, Kaeda. It's one of the building blocks that make us human."

" (sniff) Ian, do you really think I'm normal?"

" Of course. Though there are times where you scare me, I enjoy spending time with you. Just like I enjoy spending time with every other house resident."

" Do you like me, Ian?"

" Of course. Rina, Yui, Kimza, Chazona, Foxy, Daisuke, everyone of you- minus Ichiro since I don't count him- are very important to me."

" I mean... do you like-like me, Ia-"

Kaeda sensed something heavy rushing towards her. She quickly pushed Ian on the ground while something heavy swinged above their head.

" Ian, hold onto me as tight as you can!"

Kaeda took control and rolled while holding Ian in her hands. Ian rolled with her as heavy metal clashed besdie her.

" Look out!" Chazona shouted. " It's heading to your left!"

Kaeda reacted just in time. More metal came clashing on the ground on the left of Kaeda, but she pulled Ian out of the way with her ampled strength. Only while she pushed him was Ian's face pushed betweeen her clevage. And his mouth was gagged by her breasts.

" Interesting..." A voice echoed inside the room. " The way you saw my attack... Could you possibly be her?"

Kaeda's instincts sensed heavy metal clashing towards Ian. And to protect Ian she unsheathed her two swords and slashed them at the heavy metal. Ironically, Ian's face was still stuck between her clevage.

" A-Ah..." Ian finally fell down. His face was red, he had a lecharous look on his face, and he moaned through his mouth as he fell on the ground. " I touched them. I really touched them."

" Foxy, Sankarea help Ian to his feet," Chazona ordered with a harsh tone. " He won't be able to move for awhile."

Foxy and Sankarea did as Chazona said and grabbed Ian's arms as they dragged Ian through the long hall. They stopped however as Foxy noticed Kaeda still clashing her swords with the annominous assailant. The person of whom she was looking at was Kaeda.

" Wait, Chazona, shouldn't we help Kaeda as well? She's going to die if we don't-"

" Keep moving! I sense no shadow of death on her. She's safe. Just keep moving!"

Chazona ran as fast as she could down the halls. Foxy was the only thing slowing her down. After a short pause of Foxy looking at Kaeda awaiting her to break free and follow her and Sankarea, she ran with her sister down the halls and dragged Ian along with them. Leaving Kaeda all alone...they had no idea what would be waiting them in the road ahead.

Kaeda continued pushing on her swords, then she fell moved slow, moving one leg over the other, and breathing slowly through her mouth. It was a technique that helped clear her mind and helped her when she swinged her swords. At the sound of metal rushing towards her she made contact against the metal.

" You're pretty quick with your hands, daughter of Mitoko." From the darkness came a scary han'nya mask leaked out of the darkness. " I've been waiting for someone like you. Once I kill you I'll be one step closer to killing your mother. My name is Shik."

Shik backed up and slashed her katatan's at Shik. Shik disappeared, reappeared in front of Kaeda, and raised one of his katana's up. Kaeda sidestepped to the right, sidestepped to the left, and charged towards Shik. Shik slashed his sword, though it appeared at first to be short a large slash wound opened up on her right arm.

" Ah!" Kaeda shouted as she grabbed her hand and gritted her teeth. " (italic) How did he do that? I was sure his sword was short."

" Are you hurt? It's funny. I was sure the daughter of Kaeda would've done something at least a little better."

" Shut up! The moment I see my mother I'll kill her! YOU! How dare you make attempts to behead the man I love! I will kill you with the same moves I've harnessed to kill my mother!"

Kaeda jumped back and landed on her feet. She sheathed one of her swords and raised the other one by the hilt with both her hands. Kaeda slashed her sword at Shik. The sword created a gust of wind. The wind made contact against Shik, but he croseed his swords and stopped the wind from hitting his chest, but short wounds ripped out of both his left and right arm.

" Yes, yes, I remember this move. It's a powerful move where you use the speed of your cuts and thus create wind strong enough to push people back. Of course yours is imperfected and weak comoared to your mothers."

" Stop comparing me to my mother!"

Kaeda made more slashes with her swords that created massive gusts of wind. Shik continued to cross his swords together and stopped the wind from touching his chest. Shik then blocked with only one sword with one sword behind his head, raised the other sword up, slashed it, and created a gust of wind just like Kaeda.

" Ah!" Kaeda screamed as the gust of wind pushed her back. " _ How_ _did he do that? I thought only my mother and my aunt Tsuruko could use that move."_

" I bet you're probably wondering how I can use your mother's move."

" W-What? How do you kno-"

" All you woman of the Aoyama family all think alike. And you're all nothing but weak. The answer is I learned it. I learned it after your mother nearly sliced my head off with it. For six years I've been training so that I could learn her own move and use it to behead her. But now...I'll only get to use it on you, her daughter."

" NO!"

Kaeda charged towards Shik, unsheathed her other sword, and spread them both out as she charged towards Shik. However, just like last time she was striked in her right shoulder by a blade she couldn't even see. Kaeda shuddered after being striked by the cold metal, and she fell back, crying.

" Why don't you go home and cry to your mother? It's the best a bastard child like you could ever do."

" Shut up! Shut up!"

Kaeda shuddered from both her arms being slashed at. However, she charged at Shik with both her katana's by her side. She slashed left, right, left, right, but she was unable to lay a hit on Shik. Shik ducked under her and elbowed her in her chest. Kaeda lost all consciousness in her arms and knees and fell on the floor.

" You're brash, reckless, and weak. You are a disgrace to your mother. You're nothing but a bastard child." Shik raised both his swords by Kaeda's neck, like the move she nearly used to kill Ian, and prepared to cut her head of. " Any last words you'd like to say?"

" I do. There is one question I'd like to ask you. W-Why do you want to kill my mother? Why?"

" You really want to know? I guess it wouldn't hurt. But before I tell you that..." Shik looked down as his mask dropped. Shik then looked back at Kaeda. His face, once sheltered by his mask, was deformed. Every part of it was burn away. And his eyes...were white. " I want you to imagine my pain. Look at me in my moment of limbo. Because of your mother I lost my home, the kids I devoted my life to, and worst of all...the woman I love."

###

Shik was once a merry twenty-two year old man. He lived at an orphanage with four other children and a nice woman named Ai Sogeke. Shik was going through his ordinary day, sweeping the front entrance, and singing merrily to himself. That was until he heard the bickering sound of shouting.

" Shik! Shik!" Shik's small whining ten year old orphan Sasko shouted. The sound of running was heard as he and the other orphan boy Ti. " Shik! Shik, help! Ti's being mean to me!"

" I am not! Your the one who started this!"

Sasko ran behind Shik and grabbed his legs. Sasko stuck his tongue out at Ti, Ti stuck his tongue out at Sasko, and Shik being worried about them looked down and tried shaking Sasko off him.

" You two really shouldn't be fighting. If Ai finds out about this she's going to have a fit. Do you want Ai to have a fit?"

" Nah!" was the sound Sasko made when he stuck out his tongue. " Your breath smells like ants!"

" Nah!" was the sound Ti made when he stuck out his tongue. " At least my breath smells better than yours, garbage breath."

" Nah! Shik likes me more."

" Nah! Shik likes me more."

" Actually, I like you both the same. There's no need to keep on fighting."

" Nah!"

" Nah!"

" Nah!"

" Nah!"

" Nah!"

" Nah!"

" Would you two stop acting like children!" Ai shouted. Shik, Sasko, and Ti all looked at Ai. She was wearing her summer kimono-a kimono with white fringes, purple flowers intricately on the design, and had a yellow ribbon in her hair. Ai had the two girl ophans Uwa and Kagora holding her kimono." I can't stand your childish rants! Why can't you act like adults?"

" Duh, because we're kids, Ai."

" Yeah, Ai, we're kids. But I'm sure your fat head couldn't understand that."

" What did you say?" Ai's hair stood up. Her whole body burned orange with flames. And her eyes...turned red. " I don't think I heard you clearly? What did you say to me?"

" I said...your head is fa-"

Ai bonked Ti on his head, walked behind trying to get Sasko, fell into Shik's arms, blushed at how warm they were, then the color faded and she chased after Sasko trying to make a run for it. But Ai dashed towards Sasko and bonked him on his head. Ai grabbed both Ti and Sasko by the ears, dragged them into the orphanage, and threw them on the ground.

" Now you two stay there until you think about your actions. " Ai closed the door on Sasko and Ti and walked towards Shik. At first she gave him a scornful look, but then she returned to normal when she saw how frightened Shik was. " Shik, you really need to be harder on them."

" Yes, I'm sorry, Ai. Maybe if you give me a day or two I can scare them."

" Jeez, Shik, you say that every day. Why do you think the kids keep coming to you?"

" I don't know. Maybe it's because I spoil them. "

" No, they keep coming to you because they look up to you. Your like a role model to them."

" What about you, Ai? I'm sure they look up to you two, Ai."

" No, I'm like their den mother. I'm suppose to be the bad guy to them."

" Ai, how long are we going to be in here?" Sasko whined. " I want to go outside and play."

" YOU'LL GET OUT WHEN DINNER IS READY!" Ai stopped shouting and turned back to Shik. " Shik, what are we going to do? Ever since last winter most of our crops have been destroyed. I had to get a loan for food. If we don't pay off the loan they're going to seize our orphange. What are we going to do?"

" I wish I could help you, Ai, but I just don't know what to d-"

" I know what we can do," Uwa said. " Shik, you and Ai should get married."

" W-What?" Shik gasped at what Uwa said. " What are you talking about, Uwa?"

" I agree. You two should get married," Kagora said.

" Think about it. There's a place marriage couples can go and live happily. And we can live if you and Ai."

" Uwa, that's not how things work. Shik and I aren't romantically involved. And even if we did get married, things wouldn't change."

" Aww. That's too bad. You two would make a cute couple."

" Yeah. I can see it too."

Uwa and Kagora both sulked as they walked away from Shik and Kagora. The moment they left Ai's cheeks started to blush and she kicked her chaffs together.

" Sorry about that, Shik. You really didn't need to hear that."

" That's okay. I love the idea of getting married one day. But that won't be until I managed to keep you happy and worried free, Ai. Oh. I better get dinner ready. Those kids like to eat."

Shik ran away from Ai and ran into the door. The moment he opened the door Sasko and Ti both jumped on his legs and kept holding him as he dragged them along with them. Ai found it to be funny and held her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

" _Shik, you dork. Always thinking about others. What woman wouldn't want to have you as a husband_?"


End file.
